


Smut: Harry raised by Sirius one-shot collection.

by Rivia96



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Brother/Sister Incest, Cheating, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gryffindor Harry Potter, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Humor, Hung Harry Potter, M/M, Mid-War, Post Hogwarts AU, Post-War, Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Slytherin Harry Potter, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 59,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivia96/pseuds/Rivia96
Summary: Several smutty one-shots that feature Harry raised by Sirius. Many different pairings - M/F, M/M





	1. One Lucky Wife - Harry/Daphne

**Author's Note:**

> Saddened that her two children have returned to Hogwarts, Daphne Potter expects another normal night in. But is surprised when her husband has other ideas.

**One Lucky Wife**

 

Daphne looked fondly at the framed picture on her desk, sighing to herself as she raised a hand to it. They all looked far too young, too young to be away from home – in her opinion at least. She softly traced the forms of her children with her fingers, smiling at the moving image. Rose was seventeen now, newly crowned head-girl. Her twin brother James also being named head-body, both of her children achieving the best they possible could do.

Even though they were both twins, they were separated by different houses – Rose being the second Slytherin of the family, James being the second Gryffindor of the family. Harry was thankful that they didn’t take an interest in Quidditch, he was already splitting hairs on who to support in the race for the House Cup – both Slytherin and Gryffindor battling it out each year, becoming even more intense since the first year of the Potter twins.

She turned away from the picture, sighing to herself at the thought of her children. The house seemed almost dead without any of her children around, ever since their first year Daphne had been having the same feeling – dreading their return to Hogwarts, and delighting in their return. But lately she’d finally noticed how empty the house feels when they’re not around. Harry had been an attentive husband as usual, stepping in and providing enticing ‘ _distractions_ ’ whenever he noticed that she was down. She missed the sound of their laughter, the pestering for money, the teenage tantrums, and the special times in her home.

Deciding that she isn’t going to get any further with her paperwork, she put away her work and organized her office. She thought that staying late would blank out the feelings of missing her children, but she forgot about the picture – ‘ _Of all places…_ ’ Thursday night was the night that Harry took over the kitchen. They typically shared the load of cooking, but Harry being the amazing husband he is, wanted to do all the work himself – letting her relax whilst he cooked.

The tossing of floo powder, a step forward with a word of her destination and she’s stepping into their living room. She was pleasantly surprised to see Harry seated in the living room, shirt open as he leant back in his chair – smiling mischievously at her. Raising an eyebrow at Harry’s current state, she walked up to him. “Harry? What’s wrong?” she asked, already knowing that Harry was up to something if he had that smile on his face.

“Nothings wrong Daphne, just happy to see you back,” he replied smoothly, immediately raising her suspicious even higher. Her gaze swept downwards to admire his toned chest, then back up to his face. “I actually finished work early today, thought I’d surprise you – you know, do something special for my lovely wife…”

“Special,” she repeated. Suspicion being replaced with want. “What sort of special?” Her mind was a whirl storm in ideas, maybe he’d bought her something good? Something for dinner? Fine Wine?

Laughing at the look on Daphne’s face, Harry replied. “Before I go any further, is there anything that you’d like to drink or eat?”

“Uh, no. I’m not that hungry now, I could maybe do with something to drink though. Some of that wine we’ve been saving—"

Her voice died off as Harry pulled his hand out from his pocket. Her crystal blue eyes widening in surprise at what she saw dangling from his hand. The small collection of black silk in Harry’s hand brought Daphne to a halt as she felt her mouth go dry from just looking at the collection.

The silk had been hidden away in her jewellery collection for years, hidden away from children’s eyes and anyone that may go snooping – it was still in perfect condition for all the years it hadn’t left the draw, her body tingling slightly at the thought of it. The silk had been the source of their alone time in their younger times, using it as a blindfold, tying up wrists, binding someone to the bed – endless uses that Daphne remembered herself using on her husband and in return.

She nervously licked her lips, reaching out to lightly stroke the silk in Harry’s hand, letting out a breath at the contact of it against her fingers. Her gaze went back to Harry’s face and he looked at her in way that she hadn’t notice since her younger years, years of rough sex in abandoned class rooms, romps in Hogsmeade, and stolen nights in Grimmauld Palace.

“So. What do you think? “

“Come off it Harry, you know what I’m thinking right now,” she muttered. “But it’s been so long—"

“Aye, it has. But we’re alone now, the children are at Hogwarts.” He reminded her, moving the silk away from her fingers. “If you don’t want to do it, just tell me,” his teasing voice reaches her as he’s already out of his seat standing in front of her, ready to move away.

“Wait, wait! You’re not going _anywhere_ unless I say so,” her hand is flat against Harry’s warm chest, the other plucking the collection of Silk from Harry’s hand – grasping it in her own as she brings it up to her nose, inhaling the scent.

Closing her eyes at the familiar scent on the silk, she feels herself shiver slightly in remembrance – The silk was a treasured gift from her mother, something to hold her hair up whenever she needed it, but scrapping that idea to use it with herself and Harry seemed like the better idea. It reminded her of the days when it was just herself and Harry, how they used to spend lazy days in bed and go at it several times in one morning. How she would dominate Harry, making him do what she wanted. How he would dominate her in return, pushing her down into their bed as they joined together in a rough embrace.

“If you’re up for it I’ll even let you do _whatever_ you want,” Harry’s voice pulls her from her thoughts.

“Anything?” she replied, looking up at Harry.

“A-n-y-t-h-i-n-g.” he replied, already stripping off his shirt.

‘ _Never thought I’d be in this situation again_ ,’ She simply threw Harry a smirk, standing on her toes to bring his lips down to hers - teeth nipping against his bottom lip.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daphne wasn’t sure how they get up to their bedroom without breaking anything on the way up. They ended up bumping into a few walls on the way though, that was all down to her wanting to get another good kiss in, but didn’t think of Harry holding both of their weight as they crashed around. Still though, they made it to their room. Harry’s pants were half way unbuttoned, her skirt rustled and pushed up her thighs.

“Shut the door,” she whispered into his neck as she planted kisses down the side of it – the both of them stumbling into their room.

“No need to,” he replied, his hands cupping Daphne’s arse tightly. “It’s just us two in the house.”

“Oh Merlin,” her hands went to Harry’s neck at Harry’s reply. Laughing to herself, “Forgot about that.”

He pushed her against the bedroom door, bringing his lips to hers to roughly kiss her. His hands still working thoroughly on Daphne’s arse – distracting her from the mention over their children, replacing it with a jolt of arousal and soaked knickers.

Pulling away from him, Daphne smiled at his dishevel state, lips swollen, hair askew, lip stick across his jaw. His state looking very similar to that of her younger days. “I remember you mentioning something about letting me do anything?”

“Of course. I am to keep my promise.” And he did, taking her hand in his as he led them both to their bed. Smoothly pulling out the silk in question, he held it out to Daphne. “Remember the things we used to do with these?”

“Of course, I do,” taking the silk out of his hands, she rubbed them between her fingers – enjoying the feeling of it against her. “I received it from my mother in our seventh year, she thought It’d be a nice gift, something to hold my hair up.” Looking back at Harry, Daphne softly trailed the silk over him, enjoying watching him shiver. “And that went out of the window, didn’t it? You came up with the amazing idea of tying my hands and eyes up. Even though I couldn’t see a thing, that was the first time I realized that you were _trouble_.”

“It’s hard to think that it’s been years since we last used them,” he murmured as he brought her close to him again, letting her tie the silk over his eyes and wrists. “Don’t think you’re getting off easy by the way, after this I’m definitely tying you to the bed. Make you beg for me, scream my name out.”

She just smiled in response as the blindfold went over his eyes, then another binding his wrists together behind his back.

“And how are you going to make me _scream_?” she asked back, smiling at Harry’s silk-covered look. Attentively brushing her fingers against his naked upper-body and enjoying the way he reacted, jolting and leaning into her touch as her hand went south. The proximity to her husband allowing her to inhale the scent of him, the faint smell of his after shave lingering on her fingers as she reached his pants.

“I’ll do what I always do, give you a rough ride – just how you’ve always liked it.” Her hands paused at his words, raising an eyebrow at his talk. She hadn’t heard him talk like this ever since the birth of their two kids. It was as if they were eighteen again. Laughing to herself, she pushed him onto the bed, already spying the huge bulge in his pants.

Harry had always had a great body, even for his age now he’s still in great shape – Daphne could easily remember how his young body felt under her touch back in their seventh year. ‘ _Probably the perks of being raised in such a prestigious house_ ,’ she smiled to herself at the memory of the two of them spending their summer holidays at Grimmauld Palace. Harry’s godfather hardly ever at home during their youth.

Tugging off his pants and underwear, she cupped his thick cock in her hands. “We can do that later. Now it’s my turn play with you, okay?” Harry only groaned in response as she tightened her grip, enjoying the feeling of the thick organ in her hands.

He groaned aloud when she lightly dragged her tongue down the length of it, raising his hips at the contact. He didn’t mind what she did, just wanted to bask in her touch – a touch which he hadn’t felt this intense in a long while.

Daphne was already growing more and more wet from just watching her husband shift under her, she’d always enjoyed teasing Harry, it just seemed to jolt her desire – especially whenever she was in control like this.

“Do you have any idea how magnificent you look right now?” she asked him, leaning back to look at Harry’s naked form.

“Merlin, Daphne. I’m rock-hard here and you’re too busy admiring my amazing physique.” Sarcasm was on Harry’s tone as she could tell that the slow action was getting to him.

“ _Don’t_ be getting snappy with me. Mr Potter,” satisfied that she was getting a rise out of him, Daphne roughly gripped his cock – laughing as he groaned at her touch.

She resumed her teasing, liking from top to bottom, taking him slightly into her mouth – it all had an effect on Harry as he was thrashing below her, wanting even more from her.

“You should see yourself, husband. Your body is practically like stone, why don’t you relax a bit,” she traced her tongue around the head. “Are you enjoying this?”

“Yes,” he hissed as she took the length of him into her mouth again. His body arched off the bed, wanting her to go deeper. “More.”

Daphne ignored his cries for more as she snaked her own hand through her own knickers, rubbing at her clit. She was already dripping wet by the time she inserted two fingers into herself, she didn’t realise that she was getting herself off this much from just the simple act of pleasuring her husband with her mouth, but it seemed that the simple addition of her old collection silk was a boon for Daphne.

Deciding that she’d teased him enough, and that she wanted her own release – she doubled her efforts on both herself and Harry. Pushing her fingers deeper into herself, Daphne could feel her incoming release, and Harry’s release – evident from his increasing groans.

The salty taste of Harry’s release lingered on Daphne’s tongue as she swallowed his release, all the while moaning around his cock through her own release, her fingers coated in her juices. “Now _that_ , was fun.” She said, climbing up Harry’s body to sit on his chest, placing her two soaked fingers into Harry’s mouth – not even giving him a chance to do anything else as she enjoyed the feeling as he sucked on them.

“Did you enjoy that?” Daphne asked, looking down at him.

His reply was a choked ‘yes’ as he continued sucking, chuckling to himself when she removed her fingers from his mouth. “What’s so funny?” she asked, confused at his laugh.

“We haven’t had this much fun in a while, have we?” She finally removed his blindfold, smiling at his humour filled eyes staring back at her.

“No.” Reaching around, she undid the silk holding his wrists together – hearing his sigh of relief. “I’ve missed this, just me and you. Although, I wouldn’t give up our children for anything.” They both shared similar smiles at the mention of their children.

“You do realise that we’ve yet to get to the main course yet.” Daphne couldn’t help the snort that came from her mouth. “As if you’ve just said that, so corny Harry.” Slapping his chest in humour, she climbed up his body, taking her place at the top of the bed.

“Where do you think you’re going,” he asked huskily as he sat up to lightly glide his hand over Daphne’s round arse.

“I’m just getting ready…” she whispered softly.

“Ready for what?” he replied teasingly, reaching out to move her sweaty blonde curls from her face. “You’re still beautiful, you know that, right? Ever since we’ve known each other, I’ve always thought of you to be beautiful.”

Even though Daphne had two kids, her body was still nothing to turn away at. Sizable breasts, wide hips, and legs which felt divine under his touch. Even back in their teenage years her body had been one to kill for, maturing into a figure which attracted the gazes from many boys in Hogwarts. But Harry had the privilege of growing up with her, having the opportunity to see her blossom into a beautiful girl throughout the years – and even being so lucky to have her all to himself in their later years.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” she laughed as she moved away from his touch to place herself on her knees. She gripped the headboard in front of her and looked over her shoulder. “You mentioned something about making me scream?”

“Merlin…” he groaned, taking in the sight of her glistening folds. He shuffled behind her in haste, with rough hands gripping at her hips. “Fuck the silk, we’ve got all night to play with it.” Gripping his already hard cock as he slowly pushed against her folds, delighting in the slow action as he fully sheathed himself inside her.

Daphne pressed back against Harry, her shapely arse rubbing against his pelvis, and her firm breasts pressed against the wooden surface of the headboard. It was a position that Harry enjoyed being in, Daphne on her knees whilst he took control – the grip on her waist tightening even more as she moaned softy at the fullness inside her.

Harry leaned forward, raising a hand to tightly grip Daphne’s hair – pulling it back. Her response was immediate as her back arched and a load moan escaped her mouth. The position allowed him to go deeper, with each deep thrust Daphne could hear the sweet sounds of their skin connecting together. He didn’t last long as he let go of her hair, giving out a dozen thrusts at the tightening around his cock, as he groaned against her neck.

Daphne felt him spill inside her and moaned at the spreading warmth as she cleaned her muscles around him. His hand left her hip to be placed against her clit, rubbing roughly against it as he carried on thrusting – intent on bringing her release. When his teeth clamped down on a sensitive part of her neck, she released a whimper at the contact and relished in her own climax. With a scream of “Harry!” her body tingled as she came, her head falling forward to rest against the wooden surface in front of her as she rode off the lasts of her orgasm – her rear pressing back for more.

When she finished, Harry pulled himself out of her with a groan – another groan coming from Daphne at the loss of contact. He lied on his back, pulling Daphne to lie on his chest as they both lay there gaining their breath back. Daphne didn’t mind that there would probably be bruises on her hips, or that her fine hair was roughly tugged, but all she did was bask in the moment and lay light kisses against his chest.

“I love you, you know? The best husband a girl like me could ever ask for,” she said into his chest.

He placed a hand on her nape, kneading it. “Love you too.”

Smiling into his chest, she made to move off Harry, the idea of a shower on her mind. But it was brought to a halt of she felt a tight grip on her wrist.

“Don’t you remember? I did say before that I’d like to tie you to our bed,” Daphne blinked at his comment, surprised that he was even eager for more.

“Now Harry? I’m already aching all over…” Her words died in her mouth as she noticed that Harry was now holding the silk in his hands again. With a husky smile on his lips as he brought her wrist to his lips, plating feather light kisses to it.

“No getting out of this one, dear wife.” He was already wrapping the silk around her wrist, pulling her forward to the bed post. Smiling at her purr when she was firmly connected to the bed.

“Now that you do mention it, I _do_ remember something about silk and tying up…” Daphne nearly choked out as Harry tied her down.

“Good, good. Now It’s my turn with you…” Daphne had to do her best to hide the shiver that went through her at the sight of Harry’s lion-like grin.

‘ _Merlin, I’ve missed this..._ ’

 


	2. Conquest - Harry/Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several smutty one-shots that feature Harry raised by Sirius. Many different pairings - M/F, M/M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermione Weasley always thought she'd remain faithful to her husband - but that all changes with the new arrival of Harry Potter in the Wizarding World.

** Conquest **

It started out innocently enough, just a few small smiles sent both ways, and brief glances of the eye from across the room. Green and Brown meeting together in a silent duel – to see who wold given into the lingering desire to look away. It was usually him, yet he still held that famous smirk which never failed to bring short her victory. It’s as if he does this for amusement, something to kill the time in those long meetings. She hated that he had such a huge effect on her, a _huge_ one.

She wasn’t proud of herself, this deep, very fast-growing fascination with the mysterious _Harry Potter_. It kind of unnerved her sometimes, mainly down to the fact that she was married – and not free to go around ogling handsome wizards. With a moderately expensive ring glinting off her pale skin, and an even more pale arm wrapped tightly around her waist – Ron never liked anyone staring at her, even more so when it’s someone who thinks he’s beneath.

Harry Potter hadn’t attended Hogwarts when Hermione was there. It was all in the news in her Hogwarts years – Where was he? What was he doing? Is he alive? It was complicated, really. He wasn’t even in wizarding Britain, he’d life on the day of his parent’s murder – whisked away by Sirius Black in the dead of night to get a proper upbringing. There are stories of him receiving personal training by Dumbledore himself, maybe even access to long and forgotten knowledge from past wizards and witches. But when he finally returned to Britain, with Voldemort’s corpse in tow – he was immediately thrust into the spotlight. Balls, parties, social events – Harry Potter was everywhere, even now with his latest line of work – a specialised Hit-Wizard that worked in liaison with the muggle British Government, a job that placed him above the majority of Aurors.

Ron and Harry weren’t exactly friends, always clashing with words – whether it be in the weekly meetings, or just a simple face-to-face in a hallway. But Harry always looked at her differently when Ron was with Hermione, like something he’d want to prey on – even go as far to enjoy the annoyance radiating from Ron.

The stares and glances continued from a distance though, surely it couldn’t all be blamed on her? It would be impossible to ignore the gleam in his eyes, and the way he we weaved a hand through his unruly hair – which she found to be terribly endearing. There were times where she couldn’t stop her eyes from following his movement, also times where she ended up scowling in his direction. Usually when he was in the company of another woman, which was normally every week – she could tell that he wasn’t serious about any of them, but it still annoyed her to no end.

The funny thing was the she hadn’t even had a real conversation with him, only the brief exchanges of words ever since he got positioned near her office. For the most part she had been trying to distance herself, can’t exactly go onto other men when your married, can you? But it finally happened, at a late night in the ministry – they had come face-to-face, without the distance between them from the weekly meetings. She had stammered and flushed terribly, struggling to get her words out – much like a love-sick girl in the presence of her first crush. She honestly thought she was a head-strong woman, yet here she is, stressing herself over the fact that she couldn’t get a word out.

The problem was how close he had gotten to her. It’s one thing to admire the man from a distance – promising yourself that you’d always be faithful to Ron, but to then only be a breath away from _Harry Potter_ of all people.

Hermione was sure that he knew what he was doing, when he did it. Gently laying his hand on her lower back at times, and even looking down at her through his glasses – eyes that seemed to pierce through her, as if telling her that it’s okay to do what she’s doing. Her chest would instantly feel constricted as he asked her the simplest of questions, anything from her work to her current life – not attempting to flirt with words, but with his body. He even had the nerve to place her hand across his tough stomach, lingering in a manner which was far too inappropriate for a married woman -Even going as far to talk about her relationship with Ron whilst he done it.

Of course, she tried to stop him at times, slaps to the face and shoves only seemed to encourage him more. When his gaze sharpened and his eyes darkened, she felt a deep warmth between her legs – screaming for attention. She’d ended up saying multiple apologies and rushed away as fast as possible on numerous occasions.

It hadn’t gotten better following that incident. They were always coming together, pretending that it was purely accidental. She would be a terrible liar if she said to someone that she didn’t purposely go in his direction, he did the same thing as well, so she can’t feel too bad about doing it, right? At least that’s what she told herself when she laid next to Ron in bed at night.

She even went out of her way to make their conversations more natural, like two friends talking about their mundane life. Even going as far to approach and talk to him in his personal office, receiving glares and snide comments from women in his office. The problem was when they were both alone, he was a more of hands-on person – persuading her until he returned the favour in small touches, and caresses. She honestly couldn’t find out why he had chosen her to show an interest in, she knew that he’s always getting sidelong glances and gropes from other women. But she isn’t complaining at all, most women she knew would kill to be in her position – married or not.

Yet their odd relationship carried on between them. Each time she looked over at him, she would find him looking back at her, and it’d send jolts through her body – stirring up her desire for him even more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“How’ve you been?” Harry asked, his smile inviting as he made his way over to her.

They were both currently attending the Ministry’s yearly gathering, all departments gathered in a private location for drinks and food. Ron was currently off talking to his colleagues, leaving Hermione all alone at their table.

Hermione returned the smile as he reached out, grazing her hand in greeting. He looked rather handsome in his muggle suit which hugged the correct areas of his body, leaving little to her imagination of what he looked like under it.

“I’m rather well,” she replied, daringly leaning forward and running her gaze up and down his body. “How about you? You seem alright.”

“I’m doing great, actually.”

“Well, that’s brilliant, isn’t it? Wouldn’t want a person such as yourself to be unhappy.” Hermione replied, grinning smugly as she continued to admire his physique. Hermione wasn’t in the mood to be dancing around the issue right now. She hadn’t had the easiest of days lately, arguments with Ron, an over-bearing mother-in-law, everything just seemed to be against her. Well, except Harry Potter.

“Unhappy? Me? You’ve got to be joking, I’m rather _enjoying_ life lately,” Harry said in a low tone, stepping close to Hermione.

“Harry…” She said, looking around frantically in case anyone noticed. They were getting _rather_ close to each other now, too close for people that publicly only knew each other from work.

He seemed to notice her distress and looked around, before putting on another friendly smile. The role of the Hit-Wizard slipping back into place. ‘ _So simple for him, yet here I am dreading the fact that we might get caught._ ’

“It was nice to see you again, let’s talk again some time,” he said, bringing Hermione’s hand up and brushing her knuckles with his lips – prickly stubble grazing pleasantly against her skin.

“Y-yes, that’d be good,” She replied in a low tone, surprised at the affection from Harry. Raising an eyebrow in confusion, she watched as he stepped back. ‘ _Huh, that’s weird, normally he’s all over me. Well, given the situation, maybe he’s toning things down?’_

“Actually, you wouldn’t happen to have a tissue on you? Spilt drink and all that,” said Harry, straightening his suit, waving a hand in a so-and-so manor.

“Oh, uh, of course. Here, take it,” Hermione dug into her pocket, handing it over. ‘ _Is that…?_ ’ Confusion flew over Hermione as she felt the rough texture of parchment being pressed into her hand.

“Thanks for that, have a _good_ night,” Harry said his final words to Hermione as he flashed her a smile and brushed past her.

Clutching both of her hands together, Hermione turned and watched Harry’s retreating back as he disappeared into the crowd. ‘ _I wonder…,_ ’ releasing her closed fist, Hermione looked down at the note in her palm.

_‘My office. Five minutes.’_

Her mouth went dry.

Emotions swept through her body as she looked towards the direction Harry went. ‘ _Surely he doesn’t mean …that?_ ’ It was almost like it was too good to be true. Clearing her throat, she flattened her dress and made her way through the crowd, intent on arriving at Harry’s office.

 Arriving at Harry’s office, Hermione composed herself, still in utter surprise that this was happening – her husband a distant thought in her mind.

Hermione leaned forward, hand gently grabbing the doorknob, twisting it slightly – the door gave out a satisfying click as Hermione pushed the door open. Her breath hitched in her throat at what she saw. Harry Potter undressing, she watched silently as he removed his suit jacket, draping it over his desk. Hermione couldn’t hide her impatience any longer, pushing the door back further, she forced it to collide with the inside wall.

Hermione could have laughed aloud at the situation, here she was looking at Harry Potter with his shirt halfway open, and she’s just standing there, not knowing what to do next.

“Hey,” Harry said, his lips quirking into his traditional smirk.

“Hey,” Hermione whispered, unsure of what to do next.

Desire shoot through her as Harry closed the distance between them, close enough that she could feel the heat radiating from his body. Harry’s confidence oozed out of him as he gently brought Hermione’s hand to his chest. She silently hated the fact that he had such easy control over her, all she had to do was cop a feel of him and she was ready and waiting.

“I’ve been waiting for this,” he said, drawing her eyes away from his chest – to his kissable lips.

“You’re not the only one…” Hermione laughed under her breath, nerves getting the better of her. Her hand unconsciously went to his face, grazing across his jaw, revelling in the feeling of her soft palm against it.

‘ _Please, please, take the next step. I don’t think I have the courage to do it…_ ’ Hermione silently pleaded, waiting for Harry to take the initiative.

Her wish was granted when Harry finally broke the space of what was left between them, coming chest-to-chest, he leant down to taste her neck. Hermione’s need for Harry shot through the ceiling, her hands instantly went under his shirt, gripping at his back.

It was Hermione who finally gripped Harry’s hair and brought his lips to her own. The kiss was far from tender – more like an explosion of need, desire, and lust – all working well with tongue and teeth. Her arms looped around his neck, wanting to bring him closer, just to feel his body against hers even more. He held her firm against him, one hand behind her neck, the other reaching down to grasp her waist tightly.

It didn’t take long after that, Hermione soon found out that her love-life with Ron paled in what she and Harry had done. ‘ _Who knew that someone could be so good with their tongue,_ ’ flashes of Harry roughly bending her over his desk – hiking her dress up. Although it was such a pleasant experience for Hermione, it left her wanting to experience it again and again.

They were both quiet after, tingling pain between her legs and satisfaction on her face as she brushed a sweaty strand of hair from her face. Their breathing evening out as they came back to reality, not caring that her husband was probably looking for her, not even caring for how long she’d spent in his office. ‘ _Has it been an hour? Two Hours?_ ’

Hermione couldn’t help herself as she watched Harry dress himself, it was almost like something out of a muggle romance movie – how he’d squeeze into his tight-fitting pants, creased shirt, and that unruly hair of his being even more unruly now. She reached out, running her hand through his hair – enjoying the feeling of it on her fingers.

“Can I see you again?” her hand left his hair, tracing his lips gently.

All he did was look at her with a blank look, gone was the lust and excitement from before – now it was replaced with a typical look, like he was filing out reports, ordering a cup of coffee. Her lazy smile was instantly replaced with a frown as she reached for his hand to turn him.

His expression was smug and cocky as she finally came face-to-face with him.

“Harry? What’s wrong?” she asked him, looking into his eyes.

“I’m fine, Hermione,” his tone tracing onto boredom.

Hermione pulled back, her mind in a whirl storm as she straightened out her dress – making sure she looked presentable. The moment she was done, Harry was already reaching for the door.

“Hey, hey! What’s going on with you? Did I do something wrong?” she demanded, foot firmly blocking the door. “Can’t you at least answer me?”

Harry scowled. “Honestly Hermione, did you really think that this would go any further than this?”

“Well, no... I just--” Hermione honestly couldn’t think of what to say, moments before they were fine together – and now they are practically at each other’s throats.

“How about we don’t add any _strings_ to this fling of ours, ok?” Harry carried on, his tone condescending as he looked down at Hermione.

“Fling?” Hermione repeated, her eyebrows creasing together.

“Yes, a fling. Or did you forget that you are _married_ ,” Harry said slowly, his final word striking a cord inside of her. “Can’t exactly go sleeping about with men when you’re married to _Weasley_ of all people.”

Hermione just started at Harry, the feeling of anger and embarrassment spiking on her emotions. She should have seen this, she’d seen how he acts around women – always going off with a different one each week. He was just using her all along.

“I-I can’t believe this, you were just _using_ me? Why?!” Hermione almost shouted, stepping back as if burnt.

“Using? No. Think of it as a conquest. Yes, a conquest. Sounds about right.” Harry said, finally stepping through the door.

‘ _Conquest?! Of all the things_ \-- ‘ Hermione is already in front of him before she knows what she’s doing. Her hand connects with Harry’s face, the stinging evidence already blossoming on his cheek.

“You did this just to get at Ron, didn’t you?!” Hermione hisses, already thinking about smacking him again.

Harry doesn’t say anything as he soldiers the blow, a smug smile across his face as he backs away from Hermione, laughing to himself all the way.

She watches Harry’s retreating back, her face heating even more as she watched him turn the corner. She didn’t know how long she stood there for, but it didn’t matter anymore as she spotted Ron coming towards her, his face a mask of boiling annoyance – her heart now thudding against her chest.

Hermione felt a pang in her stomach, her mind visualising possible situations that Ron had somehow found out. ‘ _Did Harry tell him? Has he been listening all this time?_ ’

“Hermione! There you are. I’ve been looking all over for you, been worried sick that something might have happened – had to ask Potter of all people if he’d saw you, bloody dick wouldn’t say anything though,” Ron started, bringing Hermione into a crushing hug, all traces of annoyance gone as he now looked relieved.

Guilt washed through her as she felt Ron hug her tight. He’d been looking for her, he’d been worrying about her – and yet she was off shagging Harry Potter in his office. The thought of it made her stomach sink.

“I-I’m fine, Ron - honestly. I was just feeling a little sick, must’ve been something I ate earlier,” she lied, now stepping away from Ron.

Ron didn’t seem to catch on to her lie, a satisfied smile now on his lips as he held her hand in his own.

“Let’s go home then. We’ve been here long enough as it is, and I’d rather not have to spend another minute in the same room with _Potter_ ,” they were now hastily heading back to the main hall, the guests not even noticing their absence as they squeezed through the heaving crowd of the Ministry employees.

Nearing the exit, Hermione spared a glance towards Potter’s usual crowd of friends – and not much to her shock, he’s standing there, casually throwing his head back laughing at something Greengrass had whispered in his ear.

The same jealousy went through her again at the sight of the two of them, how they leant into each other, how they looked together, how Greengrass now had a hand resting in the back of Harry’s suit pants. She shouldn’t be feeling like this, especially just moments before he’d embarrassed her, treated her like dirt – a tool that was used to get a Ron behind his back. Yet here she was, still looking at him as Ron all but dragged her towards the Floo’s, still waiting to see if he’d notice her.

Harry did finally notice her as he looked in their direction, to finally lock onto her gaze with his own – Greengrass also found her eyes as well, the two of them watching her movement as she edged closer to the exit. It was as if time had slowed down, as she watched Greengrass say something to Harry, she just knew it was about her – most likely about what she and Harry had just done.

The embarrassment returned as she felt heat creep up her neck, averting her gaze, Hermione stumbled into the Floo with Ron, not even paying attention as he called out their destination – the sound of both Harry’s and Greengrass’s laughs distinct at her back.


	3. Past Mistakes - Harry/Daphne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several smutty one-shots that feature Harry raised by Sirius. Many different pairings - M/F, M/M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's past mistakes leave her wanting to fix her broken relationship with her former friend, Harry Potter.

**Past Mistakes**

****

The tension I felt beforehand is now multiplied as I enter the flat. Inside there’s already a crowd, various Ministry employees and Hogwarts graduates all drinking and talking away the night – the sound of muggle music playing over the room. The room has a dim haze of smoke hovering above everyone, the intense smell of magical herbs and cigars force me to wrinkle my nose in slight disgust – making my way through the flat seems easy enough, although brushing up against or bumping into people isn’t my best choice to move around.

I notice familiar faces around the flat as I make my way around, tightly gripping Ron’s hand as the faces snarl and stare at me. Although it isn’t all that bad as the old Hogwarts crowd is still somewhat welcoming when compared to the off-duty Hit-wizards inside the room. ‘ _Harry’s new group of friends are welcoming as ever…_ ’

Although I’m engaged in several conversations, my attention is elsewhere. My paranoia prickling as I idly sweep my eyes across the room to spot Harry – my former best-friend. He’s the main reason why I’m here with Ron tonight, to patch up our long-broken relationship – ever since that dreadful night on the Horcrux hunt.

Our friendship isn’t what it used to be, reduced to polite words and nods whenever we see each other in the Ministry halls – my slight guilt knowing at me from the inside as I think back to that night. ‘ _I guess abandoning your friend to go off with your love interest probably wasn’t the brightest idea ever._ ’

I hadn’t exactly been looking forward to tonight’s party. I couldn’t exactly deny the invitation from Harry, myself and Ron always bringing up the subject of patching things up with our former friend – but with no ends meeting so far. The party being the ideal solution at the time, but now being the source of my dread of finally having the possibility to talk to Harry again. ‘ _He probably invited us out of courtesy_.’

I’d even tried my best to dress up for tonight, donning my best clothes in attempt to impress those around her for once – even Ron going as far to dress himself up. ‘ _Judging from the looks I’m receiving from the unknown girls in the room, I’m probably not as nicely dressed as I think I am._ ’ Money being the thing lacking in my relationship with Ron, our jobs at the Ministry being on the lower end of the income table – Ron’s job as a lower ranked Auror only bringing in so much money. ‘ _I guess having friends in high places does have an effect on the way you live,_ ’ before I even began conversations with my former class-mates I had noticed the other unknown party-goers all sporting expensive clothing and jewellery. It was enough to make my stomach churn in jealousy.

The sudden urge to glance through the parted crowd in front of me is what finally grants me vision to the reason why I’m even here with Ron. He’s sitting with Astoria Greengrass of all people who had just placed a bottle of beer into his hand. It’s weird, to see someone you once cherished as a dear friend to be surrounded by those you don’t even known, and to see him thriving with new people only dimming her mood even more. He’s wearing dark jeans which fit well, leaving little to the imagination for as to what’s under them. His white shirt fitting comfortably across his toned chest is in the same manor. He’s not overly bulky like her boyfriend, no, he’s a Hit-Wizard, spending his work time chasing down and arresting high priority targets. All that demanding work must have paid off as I can clearly see a strong form under the clothes he’s wearing, even admiring the increased height.

He hasn’t noticed either myself or Ron yet, too busy laughing and engaging in a conversation with Astoria – the two smiling together as Harry listens to Astoria talk, the two of them sitting close together due to the packed room. ‘ _Best to get it over with now_.’ Ringing my hands together in a state of nervousness, I pull on Ron’s hand to make our way over to him.

As we approach, Neville joins the group and says something to make the two to make them laugh aloud – the laughter diverting several people’s attention towards them. ‘ _It’s been so long so I’ve saw Harry smile and laugh like that._ ’ The three of them look over at us as we near them, their eyes calculating and cool as they watch out approach. It’s Harry’s gaze is all she cares about now, her need to patch up their relationship so they can go back to the old times. ‘ _At least he’s not looking at me and Ron like the others in the room, that’s a relief on its own_.’

“Hermione, Ron,” he greats us with such a casual tone that it strikes a pang in my chest – ‘ _I’m still not used to Harry talking to me like this, like I’m just a casual acquaintance._ ’

“Hello Harry,” I reply meekly, Ron’s awkward nod beside me giving out his muted ‘hello’ as well. I hope I don’t sound as nervous as I feel, my knees feeling like jelly as we engage in something as simple as a conversation. ‘ _I remember a time where all three of us could just talk easily to one another…_ ’ We both linger awkwardly, involving ourselves into the conversations whenever we can – just enough to try and fit in. ‘ _It’s probably better to just sit back and listen though, too scared to talk half time in case my voice shows my nerves_.’ Bringing up old Hogwarts stories seems and ideal solution, the conversation bringing a slight smile to Harry’s lips as they all remember the times of Quidditch and late-night adventures – that doesn’t seem enough to catch his attention though, Astoria Greengrass talking about topics that either myself or Ron know nothing about.

Feeling like I’ll collapse any second the decision for some fresh air seems promising. “I’ll be back in a minute, just need some fresh air,” I say aloud, drawing the eyes of Astoria as I interrupt her conversation with Harry – her eyes shining in annoyance as she looks at me. ‘ _Sorry Ron, I’ll be back soon,’_ smiling towards Ron with a quick squeeze of the hand, I leave the group.

I walk up the stairs, the idea of sitting outside on Harry’s balcony seeming like the best idea right now. Women turn to look at me as I walk past them, their heads ducking low to whisper to those around them. Hermione Granger, former best-friend of Harry Potter, and part of the duo that abandoned Harry in the famous tent. The doors to the balcony are locked as I reach them, cursing my luck, I turn back to find another solution – a solution in form of an open door leading to a bedroom, the bedroom of her former friend.

‘ _Surely it’s not bad if I just sit in there for a while?_ ’ Not thinking anymore of the consequences, I pushed the door open further and step inside – taking in the dark colours of the room, the various bookshelves containing piles of books, a dark wooded desk with scattered Ministry documents, and a large dark bed.

Sitting down on the bed I feel the silky cloth tingle under my fingers. ‘ _Nothing like my bed at home_ ,’ I ponder my situation as I breathe the cool air coming through the open window in the room. ‘ _Maybe if I’d stayed close friends with Harry I’d be having furniture like this?_ ’ I’m usually not someone who fawns over expensive items, but it’s hard to mask your jealousy when everything around you is shouting at you saying, ‘ _You could be living this life if you hadn’t fucked up._ ’

I sigh to myself and stand up from the bad, taking a quick detour to Harry’s bathroom to kill more time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Making my way back to Ron whilst enduring the torturous stares and whispered comments behind my back is becoming something of tradition, noticing Ron standing to the side fiddling with hands puts a falter in my step as I take a good look at the group. ‘ _He’s probably been standing there all that time, not doing anything._ ’

There is also a new addition to the group, a rather tall olive-skinned witch who stands shoulder to shoulder with Harry – her arm casually swung over Harry’s shoulder. ‘ _More boy than girl that one,_ ’ I already notice the muscle definition in her arms as she playfully leans into Harry. Even though I don’t know who she is, I can already tell that she’s got a deep enough relationship with Harry to playfully play rough with him.

Astoria seems to squirm around the unknown witch’s presence, her eyes absently glancing over to her whilst listening to Harry. The faintest hint of a smile on Astoria’s lips already confirming her thoughts. ‘ _Didn’t know the younger Greengrass was like that…_ ’

The conversation between the group is rather pleasant for the most part, well rather until the unknown witch now newly named ‘Lydia’ had dragged off Astoria by the hips. Their heads close together as they whisper. Everything continues as normal until Harry turns his head to look over the heaving crowd. The front door opens and Pany Parkinson of all people walks in, followed by a smirking Daphne Greengrass.

The look on Harry’s face as he watches Daphne approach is one that neither herself or Ron had ever saw from Harry, a look of a lion stalking its prey. His eyes intently focus on the approaching blonde-haired witch as she finally comes to a point of realization. ‘ _Surely Harry doesn’t have a thing for Slytherins? Not after the war._ ’ Daphne and herself had never gotten along all too well, the two always head-to-head in academic scores, the Slytherin always spouting pro pureblood insults to her. She’d always labelled her as Pansy’s group of friends, the type that she purposefully avoided at Hogwarts.

The two in question greet together with a firm hug, their bodies melting together as Daphne leans into Harry’s strong form. Daphne smirks into Harry’s neck, her cheeks tinged red in a drunken haze she notes – Harry’s arm circling around Daphne’s waist as they both share quiet words which causes them both to laugh quietly together.

Me and Ron just stand stoic to the side, not knowing what to do in the situation – Daphne pulls back from Harry only to give him a quick kiss to the cheek. She makes greetings to Neville then finally taking her place besides Harry again – to finally turn and look at myself and Ron.

“Granger, Weasley.” Blinking at her casual tone I reply with a muted ‘hello’ which is yet again followed by Ron’s awkward nod. Daphne laughs at the situation, letting herself lean into Harry again. ‘ _Probably too drunk too even stand up straight._ ’

“So… Pansy, what’s she doing here?” Harry hands Daphne his drink, letting her take a deep swig out of the Beer Bottle.

She eyes me weirdly, as if I had just spoken in a foreign language – I level her stare with my own in hopes to hold my ground and at least get involved with Harry again.

“Pansy and I are life-long friends. She’s also one of Harry’s newer friends, so get used to her being around.” Daphne smiles back whilst handing Harry his drink back.

I nod to myself mutely, feeling like I’ve just been put on the spot. The feeling of Ron’s hand tightening in my hand gives me a brief measure of support.

Deciding that we best at least speak to others in the party, I drag Ron along with me to the few friendly faces in the room, mingling and catching up with old friends. Most of them ask about my personal life, how I’m doing at work, how is my relationship with Ron, and what I’ve been doing lately. It’s all enough to put a blank on my mind about Harry, I’m finally enjoying myself for the first time tonight – ‘ _If only it could’ve involved Harry,_ ’ I begrudgingly admit to myself that it’s high unlikely that our relationship isn’t going to be what it used to be.

I blank out the voice of Susan Bones talking to me and my mind wanders, my eyes flickering over where Harry is still seated and find him only sitting with Neville. Although I can tell Harry is listening to Neville talk, his eyes are focused on someone else in the room.

He has that same look in his eyes again, only this time its deepened as he focuses it on the direction of Daphne, the witch who is currently sitting around a table with Pansy and her sister. The bottle of Fire-whiskey being passed around the three of them.

‘ _It seems that Daphne has changed. I’ve always remembered her as the snarky pureblood who taunted me in the hallways of Hogwarts – now she’s loose and definitely a lot easier to be around, or is the large amount of whiskey she’s had?_ ’ I continue to look at the group, Pansy and Daphne now huddled together talking in hushed tones – the blonde-haired witch sending out glances to Harry, a smile across her red lips.

I leave Ron with a group of friendly faces as I make my way up back to Harry’s room, the stifling room and smell of magical herbs has finally taken a toll on me – my eyes water slightly from the smoke lingering around the room as I shut the bedroom door behind me, leaning against it in comfort.

Taking a walk around the room I spot various possessions of Harry’s, magical pictures, several wands, collection of Potions, and hidden inside his closet – the famed Elder Wand hidden away inside a wooden box. Attentively holding it between my fingers I don’t feel any reaction, no spark, no gust of power through my fingers, just the feeling of a piece of wood. ‘ _Well that’s disappointing, I thought Harry snapped this in half anyway…_ ’

The sound of footsteps outside of his door bring me back to reality, the knob turning even more so as I hastily place the wand back in the box and close shut the closet doors – locking me inside. The door finally opens and Daphne walks in. My brows crease in confusion as I wonder what she’s even doing in Harry’s room, watching her walk into the bathroom calming me a little.

‘ _Too close. Of all the people to be possibly caught by_.’ Sighing in relief I listen to the sound of the toilet flushing and the gush of water running from the sink. I’m too busy listening to Daphne in the bathroom to even hear the bedroom door opening again, this time it’s Harry walking into the room – the door clicking shut behind him. ‘ _Could this get any worse?_ ’ Ringing my hands together in a state of panic, I look through the shutters watching Harry’s movement.

The bathroom door opens this time, Daphne stepping out. “Harry!” She cries out, jumping slightly as she notices Harry. “Don’t scare me like that!”

“Sorry,” Harry replies in a low tone. She can already tell that Harry doesn’t look the bit apologetic as he smiles at Daphne – she can his startling eyes again which are standing out from behind his glasses as they shimmer in delight.

Daphne seems to notice too as she backs away comically. “Harry…,” she says in mock warning, a smile forming on her red lips.

Harry lunges towards her and she shouts aloud, jumping to side and onto Harry’s bed – running over it to make in the direction of the door. It’s all for naught though as Harry easily catches her by the waist – the two of the laughing together as Harry picks her up, Daphne’s legs circling around his waist. The two shuffle towards the wall, Daphne’s back pressed up against it as the two share a heated kiss.

My mind goes blank in shock. Feeling uncomfortable inside the closet, I waver slightly on the spot - my eyes still glued to Harry and Daphne in their heated kiss.

Harry reaches out with his hand and turns off the light, the room immediately basking into darkness. It doesn’t help though as I can still clearly see what’s going on in the room – the moon light flooding in through the nearby window lighting up the room perfectly.

She watches as Daphne tilts her head to the side, her blonde hair pushed to the side as Harry trails his teeth down her neck. One of Harry’s hand snakes its way up from her waist to cup one of Daphne’s breasts, Harry’s hand roughly gripping through the fabric. ‘ _I shouldn’t be watching this,_ ’ not even attempting to turn around I carry on watching as Daphne gives out a soft moan at the contact – her arms making their way around Harry’s neck as he sets her back down on the floor. The hand that was roughly squeezing Daphne’s breast now moves towards the front of Daphne’s jeans, the hand slipping down the front.

“Harry, no,” Daphne’s voice reaches her ears – the sound of Harry’s hand being slapped away following it.

“Why not?” Harry answers back, his hand hovering near Daphne’s jeans.

“People are downstairs. Someone could come in, someone like _Granger_ or Weasley.” I bristle at Daphne’s tone, she’d heard that tone before – the tone mocking highly as she watches their conversation.

Harry just shrugs, not attempting to defend his former best-friends – much to the shock of her. “So?”

“They’re going to notice you’re not in the room.”

“Fuck them. All they’ve done is hover around me, all this talking of theirs is rather tiresome.” Swallowing the lump in my throat and blinking back the tears forming in my eyes, I soldier on.

“I heartily agree as well, Harry. But it’s your party – people are going to notice.” The two kiss again, deep and slow.

“I know, I know.” Harry says against Daphne’s lips, “It won’t take long. I promise.”

Harry’s hands went back down and she doesn’t fight him this time as he swiftly unbuttons her jeans, one hand already disappearing into them. His thigh nudges Daphne’s further apart, the increased contact makes Daphne moan softly. She can easily notice Harry’s hand moving in a circular motion before stopping to remove his hand and finally tug down the jeans.

“Harry…” Even from here she can notice Daphne’s flushed face and flirting smile as she speaks in a whisper.

Harry silences her with a heated kiss, his mouth travelling downwards as he sinks to his knees. He lifts the hem of her navy tank to carry on plating kisses down her body, his mouth landing on her flat stomach and finally down to her knickers.

Daphne simply leans back against the wall, eyes closed with a smile across her lips. Her hands tangle in Harry’s black hair, tightly gripping his locks together. I notice one of Harry’s hands land on her hip, holding her place – I briefly wonder where his other hand is. ‘ _Stop! I shouldn’t be thinking about that!_ ’ I can already feel my face heat up in shame as I continue to watch.

Daphne’s moans become more frequent as Harry finally takes a step back – with Harry now out of the way I can see what state Daphne is in. ‘ _Well… she looks pleased…_ ’ Her cheeks are heavily flushed, and she’s got a pleased look on her face, with half-lidded eyes and a rather noticeable damp spot showing on her knickers.

Harry is still on his knees as he moves forward again, this time helping Daphne out of her boots and then pulling off her jeans – the piece of clothing flung over Harry’s back. Daphne responds in eagerness as she claws at Harry’s shirt, yanking roughly at the buttons – the sound of various buttons clattering against the floor rings out as she pushes the shirt off Harry’s shoulder, accidentally knocking Harry’s glasses as well. She continues her motion as her hands fly to his pants, Harry simply lets her carry on as the pants are hastily pulled off. Harry’s boxers follow quickly after, my limited vision only giving me faint outlines of Daphne’s form but mainly of Harry’s now naked toned backside.

‘ _Ron’s doesn’t look like that…_ ’ I cringe at my guilty thoughts, wanting to turn away and blank out my thoughts – but my traitorous curiosity gets the better of me.

He’s picked up Daphne again by the time I focus my gaze back on to them – Harry carrying the blonde-haired witch to the bed, a simple wave of his hand sends the quilt towards the end of the bed. My view is blocked once again by Harry’s back, only the faint outlines of Daphne as Harry’s back muscles ripple in the moonlight. She’s sitting in front of him, her legs spread apart as my only view of Daphne is her knees bent either side of him. I watch as Harry pulls Daphne’s tank over her head, the piece of clothing being thrown over his naked back – her lacy bra following soon after. Harry moves over her, drawing the quilt over their forms with a lazy hand wave – Harry’s muscular form now settled between her legs, which are still bent at the knees. One of Harry’s hand reaches in front of him as they both lean forward together in a kiss, the distinct sound of fabric ripping halting Daphne’s kiss.

“Hey!” Daphne shouts out.

“What?” She’d heard that tone of Harry’s before – Harry had always failed to sound innocent, especially now as she hears his voice.

“What do you mean, ‘what’, I’ve only just bought these and you’ve ripped them already!” Daphne pushes Harry’s chest as he looks down at Daphne’s form.

“I’ll buy you a new pair.” Harry simply states, bringing up the fabric in question, eyeing it with a smug smile.

The torn fabric thrown casually over Harry’s shoulder, immediately turning his attention back to Daphne. “I’ll even let you buy as many as you want. Especially ones that drive me mad whenever I see them on you.” Harry’s voice is rough with lust and passion. She watches as Harry lowers Daphne back down onto the bed while raising one of the witches’ legs up, the long pale leg resting on Harry’s shoulder.

“Harry…” Daphne says in a warning tone, her eyebrows creasing together. “Don’t be so rough or I’ll return it tenfold, make you _bedridden for days_.”

The fine sheet outlines Harry’s lower body, my eyes roaming over one of his legs stretched out whilst the other is laying sideways – taking the best position for leverage. ‘ _Judging by her moans she’s enjoying herself,’_ I ignore the guilt gnawing in the back of mind as I continue to watch Harry’s back writhe and move about as he moves himself. Harry shifts his weight, one hand placed on Daphne’s hip. ‘ _I wonder what’d feel like to be in her position_ ,’ I furiously shake my head in attempt to shake my lust filled thoughts.

‘ _My sex life pales in comparison to this, I’d never heard someone enjoying themselves so much,_ ’ I think back on my experiences with Ron and grimace at the comparison – she’d grown used to their short romps in her bed and unfulfilled orgasm’s.

Without a thought of my boyfriend downstairs, I continue to watch. With half-lidded eyes I wander my eyes to Harry’s bum, only covered by the sheet – but I can still see the faint traces of muscle contracting as he continuously pumps into the pure-blooded witch under him.  I’m truly fascinated, a little jealous, and mortified at the same time.

I’ve never saw sex be so intense before. By the way he’s thrusting roughly into her tells me that she’s missing out. ‘ _It seems like Greengrass is a witch that likes to take it rough… Judging by the sounds at least._ ’ The headboard of the bed now knocks against the wall and between the thrusts of Harry I notice the witch beneath him flick her wrist – the headboard immediately silencing, only the sound of Harry’s rough groaning and Daphne’s moaning filling the room. ‘ _I’m torn between hoping for someone to just barge in and wanting to sit here all night and watch them_.’

Daphne looks like a tangle of limbs underneath Harry. He’s isn’t making gentle love to her like she’d read too many times in her novels – no, this is probably something that she’d overheard Ron say ‘fucking’ to his brothers. He drives into her harder for a moment, my mind itching for a better view as I can only see Harry’s large back thrusting backwards and forwards. Small pale hands tangle in Harry’s hair as Daphne moans even louder this time, whispering his name under her breath. The pale leg on Harry’s should drops off, but Harry reaches for it – letting her thigh rest against his hips, even from here I easily spot out the tight grip on Daphne’s pale skin. ‘ _She’s going to have bruises in the morning._ ’

“Harry!” I hear her moan as she now has her hands on his back. “More!” she shouts out, her nails digging into Harry’s back – the faint red scratches standing out in the moon light.

“Daphne.” His voice is rough from continued moaning as he lets out one final deep thrust, the witch beneath letting out a silent scream as her mouth hangs open in bliss. Harry lets himself down on top of her, his body laid atop Daphne as she holds him in her arms, giving him a quick kiss to his cheek. They both lay together in silence, their laboured breaths catching up to them as he pulls out of her – Daphne’s final purr of satisfaction reaching her ears as Harry rolls off her to lie by her side.

I can finally get a good like in now, Harry lying on his side giving me a view of his half-spent cock. It rests on his thigh, wet and glistening with Daphne’s arousal – I’m fascinated and aroused at the same time which I’m immensely disgusted to realise. Harry covers them both with the sheet, his chest gleaning with light sweat as he rolls to his to look at the panting witch next to him with a fond smile.

Daphne places herself on her side as well, the two looking at each other with identical smiles – Daphne now sporting a satisfied look on her face as well as her hand reaches out to trace the outline of Harry’s jaw. Her painted fingernails lightly tracing Harry’s defined face as her hand wonders from his chin up to his cheekbones to end up playing with his hair – the two continuing to smile at each other as Harry brings her close for a kiss.

I notice one of Harry’s hand moving its way to the sheet covering Daphne, intent on gripping the sheet and remove it from her – but he’s too slow as Daphne pulls back from their kiss to slap his hand away.

“Don’t think so,” she’s got a sly look on her face. “We’ve got a party to go back to.”

“Fuck the party,” Harry replies with the same hand reaching towards the sheet again only to be slapped away.

Looking at Harry once me, Daphne leaves the bed and pulls on her jeans, knickers forgotten as she pulls on her boots. “Don’t be like that Harry, you’ve got two _important guests_ downstairs.” Even behind the closet shutters I can easily spot the mocking smile on her face.

‘ _Bitch…_ ’

A bored look covered Harry’s face. “Thanks for reminding me…” he mutters.

Daphne laughs at Harry’s tone. She watches as Harry admires Daphne’s slim form slipping into her clothes, propping himself up on his elbows, sheet falling to his waist as Daphne picks up her top and ripped knickers. She casually tosses them to Harry who catches them, bringing them to his nose with a deep breath.

“You’re such a dog sometimes,” she laughs.

Harry just laughs at her words. “You love this _dog_. I haven’t forgotten about my promise. I’ll buy you another pair, anything you like – just tell me.”

“I’ll hold you to that, Mr Potter,” Daphne says, now fully dressed as she makes her way back over to Harry – leaning downwards to plant one last kiss on Harry’s lips.

“Stay the night, we can continue what we started before,” he says to Daphne, sounding more like a demand than a request.

Daphne just smiles in response, giving him one last kiss as she pulls away from Harry. From my limited view, I can see Daphne stop at the door and turn around again. “Here, catch.” Reaching into her back pocket, Daphne pulls out a packet of half full cigarettes. Pulling one out for herself, Daphne places the cig into her mouth as she throws the packet to Harry.

Harry naturally catches it with one hand, taking one out of the packet himself and looks back at her. “I love you.” My eyes bulge out at Harry’s words, I’d never thought I’d ever hear Harry says those words to anyone, let alone someone like Daphne Greengrass.

“Love you too,” she mumbles back, mouth occupied with her cigarette – her wand being lifted to her lips, the red tip immediately lighting the cigarette. Daphne closes the door behind her, not before turning the bedroom light on first.

Harry is now sitting up on the bed, bringing his own wand up to his mouth to light his own. The cigarette packet thrown onto bed as Harry leans against the headboard, the smell of sex and smoke reaching my nose as I continue to watch.

As I watch him, I get eerie vibes of Sirius – how Harry acts, how he looks, and what he’s become ever since she left with Ron. It’s almost as if she was watching a younger version of Sirius Black.

He gets up eventually, vanishing the ash and used cigarette with a flick of the hand. His muscular form covered up once again by his clothes as he leaves the room – whistling to himself as he closes the door behind him.

I let my back hit the closet wall, the wooden surface providing no cushion as I fall to the ground in relief. ‘ _Finally. It’s over, I can leave. Although I’ve got to do some cleaning myself._ ’ Bringing out my own wand I apply the normal cleaning charms, more specifically at my damp knickers – much to my shame as I feel my cheeks heat up.

The rest of the party is an awkward affair. Both Daphne and Harry go about as if nothing had just happened. Harry’s tousled hair attracting no wondering eyes as I’m the only one to know what had just happened, I’m still shocked to the core about it. They both pulled it off without anyone else noticing, as if they’d been doing it for some time. ‘ _Perhaps months,_ ’ she thinks to herself.

I’ve decided to stay away from Harry, his comments in the bedroom and what she’d just saw only just adding on to her broken relationship with Harry – Ron doesn’t say a thing when I return to his side, only a small smile sent my way as he continues to talk with those around him, with me at his side once again.

Hours later, the party is winding down to just a few people – the old Hogwarts crowd being the main bulk of the people in room as I look around, I take in the look of Daphne’s blonde hair and Pansy’s short hair disappearing in the direction of Harry’s room. ‘ _Looks like she’s staying the night then.’_ I’m sitting in a seat near Harry’s kitchen, Ron had previously left in search of the bathroom which has left me alone for the moment – but it’s this time I see Harry’s form coming towards me.

“Had a good night?” he asks me, the smell of Whiskey heavy on his breath as stands in front of me.

I take a good look at his face, although in a drunken state with a lazy smile on his face – he’s still rather handsome. “I did. It was a pretty good party,” I reply, not knowing what else to say.

“Thanks,” he says in a normal tone, not bordering on boredom or sounding genuine. He brushes past me to reach for a bottle of Whiskey – I breathe in the scent on perfume clinging to Harry’s clothes as he moves, the scent of Daphne still on him. He moves away after that, saying quick farewells to the others in the room as he climbs the stairs to his room.

The urge to call him back is crawling up my back, to say sorry, to ask for forgiveness, but it’s already dead as I watch him go.

With Harry’s back finally out of view I lean back in my chair, blowing out a tired breath as I feel my nerves return to normal.

“Ready to go?” Ron’s voice reaches my ears as I shift in my seat, taking in Ron’s tired appearance as he stands to the side of me.

“Yes, let’s go. It’s been a long night.” Ron just lifts a confused at eyebrow at my words – already making his way towards the front door as I trail behind, but not without one last glance to stairs leading to Harry’s room – the nights event still fresh in my mind as I walk through the door.


	4. The Potter Twins - Part 1 - Harry/OFC (Twincest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several smutty one-shots that feature Harry raised by Sirius. Many different pairings - M/F, M/M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Potter twins, Rose and Harry, were always close, the two of them doing everything together. Yes, even that...  
> 

**The Potter Twins**

“Deeper?”

He whispers into the tender skin of her nape, and then brushes away a sweaty black lock of hair out of the way, his lips immediately placed upon the skin in a feather-light kiss. Even in their position, with his lips grazing against her skin, his breath on her neck, her body aching, she still finds it in herself wanting to go for many more rounds with him.

It isn’t a strange situation that they found themselves in once again, one that they had been partaking with each other for over a year now – Rose flat on her stomach with her rear in the air, whilst Harry knelt between her legs – his rough hands gliding carelessly over her plump backside, holding it between one hand whilst the other gripped tightly at her waist. Every few seconds he’d explore her body, his fingers trailing down the curve of her arching spine, tracing skin, the collection of freckles on her shoulder, and the dimples on her lower back – it’s as if he was admiring a fine piece of art, something that he’d grown into an obsession whenever they joined together.

‘ _Merlin. You’re full of surprises,_ ’ he told her the very first time he noticed them – which also happened to be the second time they practiced their taboo relationship, and the second they did it in their shared home of Grimmauld Palace, and the time when they almost managed to make it last for more than a couple of minutes – but they easily made up for that with their eagerness and surprising energy.

Now though…

Now, in their latest round, Harry has her stretched at a tight angle – which would normally be fine for Rose, but they’d already been at it for more than a few hours already, and her body was beginning to feel sore. He’s so big to begin with, as wide as a Butterbeer bottle, and as long as her wand – which was a lot more than average – but now, after many rounds, she can relish in the feeling of him inside her, albeit, very tired and drained. All she can do is lay there in her current position and take it – to feel herself melt beneath him as he presses closer, thrusts deeper, right up until he’s fully inside of her.

“ _Fuck_. You’re still so wet for me, and I could stay like this all night if you’d let me,” Harry lightly laughs, his throaty laugh vibrating against her chest.

He holds himself up then, pushing her rear down as he brushes his nose against the curve of her neck, sliding seemingly further inside of her – Merlin, the friction enough almost sends Rose over the edge again, it was like he was tormenting her with his cock of all things.

He practically hisses his next words into her ear – giving her a tender kiss pressed against neck and a bite to a rather sensitive spot that Harry knows all too well – well enough that it drives her crazy whenever he does it.

“I’m going to fuck you now…”

Rose gnaws on her lower lip in anticipation, even though her body is screaming for a rest, she knows that she couldn’t possible stop right now.

“Are you ready?” Rose can hear the grin on his face, the type of grin that her friends seem to swoon over – it’s one that Rose hates and loves at the same time.

Not replying, Rose nods and pushes back against him, giving him her answer as his cock slid full inside of her, taking him to the hilt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Look who’s just arrived,” Ron pointed out with a mouthful of food, waving his free hand in the direction of the entrance to the Great Hall. Everyone else around them didn’t seem to notice the pair as they entered the hall.

Hermione looked up from her book, eyeing the direction of the entrance, taking in the appearance of the Potter twins. She fought against the urge to roll her eyes, it had been like this ever since sixth year – Ron’s new-found obsession with anything Rose Potter. She knew all too well that Ron wasn’t interested in Rose’s twin, Harry, just that he was deeply interested in Rose Potter of all people.

“Yes, Ron. It’s Rose Potter, why don’t you go over and say hello?” Hermione trailed off, already going back to reading.

Even without looking up from her book, Hermione knew that Ron’s face was the same colour as his bright hair, his embarrassment evident as he turned away and mumbled a muted ‘no’.

Neville laughed next to her, the famed Boy Who Lived also finding Ron’s infatuation funny.

“It’s all right, Ron, I’m sure she’ll notice you someday,” Neville said, bumping shoulders with Hermione. “And even then, you’ll have to deal with her brother as well.”

“Sod off, Longbottom,” Ron laughed, apparently already forgotten about his embarrassment.

The two laughed aloud, drawing the eyes of those around them – which was normal occurrence in the Great Hall.

Hermione lifted her head once again, ready to shush them, or at least quieten down – but the words died as she spied the Potter twins at their usual Ravenclaw table, the two of them looking in their direction.

It wasn’t the first time she’d saw them looking at her, in the past they’d normally give a brief scan of their surroundings and return to talking to each other – but lately she’d noticed that they looked over at the Gryffindor table, most likely due to Ron and Neville’s loud laughter, she conceded.

Still holding their gazes, Hermione held back on turning her gaze away, to hide her flaming cheeks as she looked to and from the Potter twins. They were almost a carbon copy of each other, Harry’s defined jaw and sharp cheekbones compared to Rose’s delicate features, Harry’s swept back messy hair to Rose’s neat shoulder length hair – everything else was the same though – black hair, eyes that seemed far too bright a shade of green, and more than generous height for the two of them.

Hermione, and other muggleborn girls in her year group, often compared them to the sort of people you’d find in Muggle Fashion Magazines – the type of people that stood out from the rest, on how they looked, acted, and who they were. Which wasn’t really hard to do when they were twins, Potter’s, and both exceptionally good with a wand – Harry more so than Rose.

There’s also a lot of rumours going about around them, some stories collected over the years.

_‘They’re always together, it’s weird if you ask me.’_

_‘I’ve saw them sneak off a couple of times, I wonder what they’re doing.’_

_‘That Harry is rather nasty if you ask me. I’ve caught him sending out some rather mean hexes throughout the years. Stuff that you would see even Aurors flinch at.’_

_‘Rose is the kind one, right? Wrong. Don’t fall for her good-looks and kind voice, she can be rather cruel when she wants too.’_

Back in her first year, when she’d finally made her first two real friends – the Potter twins had been a year ahead. Hermione had heard of them before, their names popping up in the History books she’d read before Hogwarts – how the Potter family is known for its long-line of great Wizards and Witches, that they were raised by the notorious Sirius Black, and how they’ve always been influential to Wizard society since the early days of the Wizarding World.

And then, Harry stands up from where he’s sitting, Hermione only just noticing that he’s taken his Robes off – his rather muscly forearms visible due to his rolled-up sleeves and fitting shirt – it’s something that Hermione can’t take her eyes away from.

And then he’s walking out of the Great Hall, his robe draped over his arm as he made his way out. Hermione shouldn’t be disappointed that couldn’t ogle him anymore, but she is, she can’t blame herself for wanting to get a good look in.

It’s then that she catches the eye of Rose, the black-haired witching raising an elegant eyebrow as she sends Hermione an all too knowing smirk, as if she knows what Hermione is thinking about.

It’s both infuriating and embarrassing.

‘ _Why do I feel like I’ve just been scolded by Harry’s girlfriend, and not his twin sister?_ ’

Hermione feels her cheeks heat up even more then, Rose’s smirk grows even large as she too stands up to leave the hall – her hips swaying rather well, showing off her narrow haps and plump backside. Hermione can’t say she isn’t jealous, even just a little – how Rose Potter can look so effortlessly beautiful, whilst she has to control her wild mane of hair every morning and has to put up with her rather bland body and looks.

Ron seems to notice as well, as he too is watching Rose Potter’s swaying hips exit the Great Hall and turning in the same direction of her twin brother.

“Merlin,” she heard him mutter under his breath, Neville also chipping in how own comment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They hadn’t always been like this. It sort of just happened and they silently agreed to not stop what they were doing.

It was all just physical at first though – both Rose and Harry simply agreeing that they wanted to work off their hormonal years together, but without the strings attached. Obviously, it was awkward at first, the two siblings having little to no experience with anything sexual, or bodily contact, which led to a few rather embarrassing situations for both Rose and Harry.

But still, they gave each other their firsts in everything – which is what both siblings wanted, albeit, in their own possessive manor which went way past physical attraction.

And it was a great bonus that both siblings found each other attractive – Rose especially knew that Harry was exceptionally good looking for his age, and that she was rather beautiful when compared to others in their year group.

They sometimes questioned each other.

_‘Should we be doing this?’_

_‘What if we get caught?’_

But it all came to the same conclusion: They wanted each other. Both physically and silently emotionally.

Why? Because it felt right, and that they didn’t exactly feel open to the idea of watching each other being whisked off with other people – well, they silently agreed to that anyway, neither Rose of Harry wanting to lay themselves bare to each other in such a way.

Which leads to Rose’s latest predicament. Harry, her twin brother, was currently being stared at, rather obviously – by a Slytherin of all things, and a rather pretty witch, Rose notes.

They were sitting in Library, only recently arriving from their latest class to get a head start on their written work.

Well, they _were_ Ravenclaw’s – got an image to uphold and all that.

Spying another look over Harry’s shoulder, Rose had to hold back the sneer on her face as she caught the blonde-haired witch looking at Harry yet again, only this time she was gnawing on her bottom lip.

_‘What the… she’s like a fucking dog in heat!’_

Almost snapping her Quill in half, Rose shifted in her seat, crossing her legs over in an attempt to resist the urge of marching over to the bitch’s table.

‘ _I can’t exactly tell her to keep away from my brother_ ,’ Rose hated being in this situation, it happened every once in a while, she’d notice a witch looking at Harry as if he was a prime piece of meat, and she knew just by looking at them that they wanted to jump his bones. And she couldn’t exactly go around acting as his girlfriend, telling them that he was already taken.

‘ _Well… there are other methods that can be used_ …’ Rose wasn’t even paying attention anymore, too distracted to even notice that Harry was nudging his seat with his foot.

“Hey, I was talking to you and you’re not even listening,” Harry said, his brows creased together.

Even with a look of annoyance on his face, Rose couldn’t help but smile at his handsome face. “What is it you wanted?”

Harry scoffed, his annoyance already gone as he too returned her smile with his own – his smile eerily similar to their Godfather’s. “Nothing, it’s fine. It was stupid anyway,” he replied, looking back down at his book, hand scribbling away as she caught his amused smile.

“Come on, Harry. What did you say?” she teased, leaning forward on her elbows.

“Nothing,” he replied, giving Rose a boyish smile.

“Fine… Be like that,” Rose leant back in her seat, her lips pouting dramatically.

Harry only shook his head and returned to his work, muttering something under his breath which sounded distinctly like ‘Idiot’.

Not one to back down, Rose leant back further into her seat, her loafers sliding off her tight covered feet.

“I heard that, by the way,” she practically sang out, one-foot brushing against his lap.

Harry couldn’t contain the shudder that went through his body, nor could Rose ignore it as she lightly grounded the heel of her foot against his hardening cock.

“Like that, do you?” she teased, her heart skipping a beat as she caught his half-lidded eyes and predatory look.

“Mmm,” he murmured, still somehow writing away on the parchment. Rose knew far too well that Harry liked to hold the high ground, to never back down, to take control of any situation, and definitely when it came to Rose teasing him.

She often teased him about it, how he always acted like he could resist her, how he could last longer than her, and how he always wanted her to come before him.

“Is that for me?” Rose asked, feigning ignorance – her words following through with a slight flex of her toes across his thick cock.

Harry didn’t say anything besides letting out a slight groan, “Aren’t you worried about someone noticing?”

Looking around, Rose didn’t notice anyone around their table, even the Slytherin witch from before had left without either of them noticing. ‘ _Most likely because she wasn’t getting Harry’s attention._ ’

“Nope. It’s just you me for now, brother,” she laughed, resting her foot flat against his cock. “Now this is a position I can get used to,” brushing a strand of black hair away from her face, Rose observed her brother.

He was still working, which impressed Rose, she expected him to drag her off to an empty classroom by now – but here he was, writing away on his parchment, the only sign of her teasing having an effect was the obvious thick bulge in his pants and the lip drawn between his teeth.

Rose found it _terribly_ endearing.

“So…” Rose dragged out, shifting her feat, “…what was it you wanted?”

Putting his Quill down, and apparently finished with his work, Harry grasped Rose’s foot – kneading it in his hands.

“I’ll tell you later, ok?” not giving time for Rose to reply, Harry rubbed away at Rose’s foot, just the way that Rose liked it.

Rose wasn’t ready for the quick turn-around, nor the feeling of Harry’s dangerously good foot rubs.

Letting her head drop back, Rose let out a soft moan of delight, basking in the bliss of Harry’s skilful hands.

“Enjoying yourself?” Harry asked, nodding towards her chest – a cheeky smile on his lips.

Without even looking, Rose knew that Harry was talking about her rock-hard nipples that were currently evident through her shirt. She was always quick to get in the mood. Rose hated that Harry had such an easy effect on her – Harry loved it, that he could have her begging if he wanted to.

“ _Fuck_ you…” she trailed off, biting down on a rather load moan. She didn’t know how he got so well at this, but she wasn’t complaining when he had her like melting in his hands.

“Wouldn’t you like that, Hm?” Harry laughed, his hand moving up her leg.

“No…” Rose fought weekly.

_‘Fucking hell he’s good…’_

She wanted more, a lot more. That ‘more’ being a rather thick and long cock.

Somehow finding the strength, Rose pulled her leg out of Harry’s grasp and hastily put her shoes back on. She ignored his growl and with a flick of her wand their work flew into her bag. She didn’t even have to use any words to tell Harry her intentions as he trailed behind her, her hips swaying with more enthusiasm than normal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They barely made it to the Room of Requirement, Harry at Rose’s heels as the two of them practically stumbled into the room – a large bed already formed in the middle of the room.

“How long have we got?” Rose asked.

“An hour, give or take,” Harry replied.

“Hm,” she started with a smile. “Lets just hope you last that long.”

“Oh, really. We’ll just have to see then, won’t we?”

“ _Yes_ , really. I’d rather not have to rush off to be in Potions and get ogled at again,” she said, stepping closer to Harry.

“Ugh. Don’t start on that again, Rose,” he sighed. “You’re killing the mood with that mouth of yours.”

“Really? And what mood was that?” she asked with a flirtatious smirk.

Harry tugged Ruse towards him, his hands fisting the cloth of her shirt, “You know what I meant.” He kissed her, his tongue caressing with hers. “I can’t stop thinking of you, and how amazing your ass looks in that skirt.”

“Do be careful, brother. Some one will notice you staring at my ass one day.”

Harry laughed, his nose lightly bumping against hers, “Don’t worry, I’m very discrete.” He kissed her again, this time more firmly - his teeth nipping roughly at her bottom lip. “Sorry, did that hurt?”

Her hands reached the back of his hair, tugging it backwards. “That hurt you bastard.”

Harry laughed, his mouth going to her neck. “You love it.”

Rose didn’t respond to his words, only leaning into him – her body melding against his.

Harry released her shirt, running a finger down the valley of her arching spine, “Take off your clothes,” he breathed into her ear before stepping back to watch.

Not wanting to wait, Rose quickly undressed.

“Sit on the bed,” Harry commanded.

Rose lifted an eyebrow, “What’s got your knickers in a twist?”

Harry walked over to Rose, placing his hands on her small shoulders. “It’s payback time for what you did earlier. Get on your knees,” not waiting for Rose to move, Harry moved her himself.

“Oh, so this is what we’re doing,” she said, cocking her head to the side, fake bewilderment across her face.

“Fucking hell you’re quick to catch on, aren’t you?”

“Ha-ha, Harry. You’re still as funny as ever.”

“You know me, sister.” He smiled at her annoyed look. He moved then, reaching down to run two fingers between her legs – he held it up to his face, smiling even more at it. “Look at you, dripping wet already. It’s good to see you haven’t changed, Rose.”

Rose blew out an annoyed breath, her cheeks tinged pink. “I hate you.”

Harry laughed, stepping closer to Rose, fingers still poised in the air. “No, you don’t,” he grasped her chin between his free hand. “Now open up,” he all but commanded.

Rose opened her mouth, closing her eyes and waited. Harry put the two soaked fingers into her mouth, chuckling as Rose immediately tightened her mouth around them.

The only sounds in the room were currently Rose’s haggard breath and the squelching of sucking, it sent blood straight to Harry’s cock – to see his sister sucking eagerly, his very fingers that were coated in her own juices.

It was such a turn on for Harry.

“Good.” Harry said, drawing his fingers out, they were coated in saliva, “Good…” he repeated, looking down at Rose’s flushed face and drool covered chin.

“Now, you’re going to suck my cock.”

“And if I don’t?” Rose asked, looking up at Harry’s tall form.

“Then you won’t get anything else from me, yes, even that…” he answered back with a feral smile at her outraged look. “You know how much you like it when I eat your pussy,” he shrugged comically. “It’d be a shame to miss out on such a prime opportunity.”

Rose’s cheeks still flushed pink, had now flushed deeper and her hand flow to her mouth dramatically. “Oh no! I wouldn’t want to miss out in such an opportunity, would I?”

Harry placed his hands on her thighs, the trickling of saliva evident on her thigh, and leant closer to her. “You know I can last longer without fucking than you, right?” he nipped at her jaw before leaning away. “Now, get on with it.”

Rose didn’t answer, just reached out and unbuttoned his black fitted pants, unbuttoning them

They were both inexperienced when they first started, but they were both quick learners. Both were eager learners, the two of them telling what each of them liked, and how they liked it. Rose especially liked how she could have him around her fingers with just her mouth alone. It gave her an edge that Harry didn’t like.

Rose smiled as his pants and underwear slid over his cock, already half-hard and waiting for her attention. “Look at you, you’re practically as wet as me,” she purred, swiping a finger across the head of his cock, pre-cum on her finger as she brought it to her mouth. Harry didn’t reply to her teasing words, only letting out a groan as he rested a hand on the back of her head.

Rose wrapped her hand around his shaft, pumping it in her hand – smiling up at Harry, Rose licked the length of his cock, smiling to herself as he groaned. Harry, ever impatient, pushed her forward more – urging her on. Laughing at his impatience, she wrapped her mouth around the head, sucking it – until taking it deep into her mouth, her tongue swirling around the thickness as it went deeper into her smaller mouth.

The taste of pre-cum was already heavy on her tongue, the salty and bitter taste pooling in her mouth. Rose removed her mouth then, the slick sound of his soaked cock sounding out – much to Harry’s annoyance as he gripped Rose’s hair in a tight grip. Glaring up at Harry, Rose took him back half way into her mouth, her free hands gripping from the base as she pumped away simultaneously – her head bobbing up and down on the head of Harry’s shaft, her mouth sucking hard. Harry’s release nearing closer as he started thrusting slightly into her mouth.

Before Harry could finish himself off, Rose pulled her mouth away – breathing deep as she caught her breath back. She took him by the base again, “Enjoying yourself?” she teased, licking the underside of his cock – her tongue dragging all the way to the tip, her tongue flicking out on the sensitive head.

“Fucking hell…” he moaned out as she took him in her mouth again, her mouth sucking away. Harry gripped her hair tight again, enough to make her wince as she took him to the base – he pushed her head back, almost taking the full length out of her mouth, then pushed her head back down again.

Harry was growing ever closer to his release. Rose could feel his form shift as she carried on, his knees bucking slightly as he carried on thrusting into Rose’s mouth.

He thrusted to the base each time, coming closer to making her gag – but Rose had done this enough to know when she’d eventually gag. Harry seized up, his grip loosing slightly as he let out one last thrust – his release inside her throat. Rose felt his cock pulse inside of her mouth, swallowing each drop as he drained himself.

Making sure he was finished, Rose pulled her mouth away, gripping his cock tightly in her palm as she kissed the tip. “Get moving, Harry. It’s your turn,” she teased, sending Harry a toe-curling smile.

He untangled his hand from her short hair and pushed back a few misplaced strands, smoothing out her hair. “Tease,” he pulled his pants and underwear back up, leaving them unbuttoned. “Stand up for me,” he asked. As Rose stood, Harry brought her close by the waist, his mouth closing over hers. They kissed roughly, his tongue gathering the taste of himself as her hands gripped at his nape, pulling him closer. Harry moved then, his mouth moving to her neck, biting along the way to her collar-bone. “I’ll have you screaming for more later tonight.”

“Really?” she replied, her breath coming out in gasps.

Harry laughed, the sound coming from his throat. “Of course.” He slid his hand between her legs, running along the length of her entrance. Rose hissed as he grazed over her sensitive clit, his fingers paying close attention as he moved further down – one finger sliding in, pushing deep to the knuckle as Harry nuzzled her cheek. Rose gripped Harry tighter, making him wince as she fisted his hair in her hands.

She cried out as Harry slid in a second finger, increasing his pace as he covered her mouth with his own. Rose, one for payback, bit down hard on his lower lip – drawing blood as she drew away smiling evilly.

“Fuck! That hurt!”

“Oh, stop crying, and carry on already—" she was cut off as Harry bit hard into her naked shoulder, his fingers still moving in and out of her slick entrance. “Tell me what you want, Rose.” Rose only managed a moan for a response, her shoulder throbbing in pain. “Say it,” he laughed into her ear, making her spine arch against him.

“I want—” she started, stopping as he fingered harder. “You—” her gasp of words stopped again, her knees bucking slightly, “I-I want you to eat my pussy, Harry,” she moaned his name as his thumb rubbed against her clit.

“Now, now. Say please when you want something.”

“Oh, fuck you Harry,” she breathed out as his thumb started to move faster, “… _Please_.”

“Please what? Hm?” he replied, kissing the underline of her jaw.

“Harry!” she all but hissed, as her orgasm built up.

 “Alright, alright. I’ll pack it in,” Harry laughed, his fingers scissoring inside of her as his thumb continued to rub circles on her sensitive bud. “Harry!” she cried out again as she came, her bottom lip red raw from chewing. Her pussy clenched around his fingers as he grinned into her neck – Harry continued his torture even as she bucked against him, her knees banging against his as she whimpered away the last of her release.

He pulled his hand out from between her legs, raising it to her lips. “Open up,” he said. Rose complied again, taking the sticky fingers into her mouth as she licked them clean. The taste of herself and Harry’s release was a potent mix as Rose moaned around his fingers whilst looking up into Harry’s eyes. Harry smiled, brushing a thumb on her chin and leaning down to kiss Rose, delighting in taste on her tongue, “ _We_ taste great, don’t we?”

Taking his thumb between her teeth, Rose said, “Of course we do…”

Harry guided her back towards the bed. “Lay down on the bed, relax.” Rose laid down, her naked pale body standing out amongst the dark sheets. Her long shapely legs opening for him, her toned stomach leading to perky breasts, the elegant neck which sported several bite marks.

Harry had trouble containing himself. “Spread yourself more.”

“When are you going to get undressed,” Rose whined, lifting up her head.

“When I’m ready,” he replied smoothly, getting onto his knees, lifting her legs onto his shoulders. “I hope you’re ready.”

Rose couldn’t contain the laugh that went through her, “Stop, will you. That was so cheesy, Harry!”

“Oh really?” he replied, “I hadn’t noticed.”

“Shush now. Get moving already,” Rose said, nudging him with the heel of her foot.

Harry smiled, kissing her inner thigh, “Always so impatient…” he smiled again into her skin as she shivered against him. Using his fingers once again, Harry separated her sodden folds and ran the length of tongue across the opening to her clit, drinking in the taste. Her pussy was still slick and ready from their earlier performance, Harry continued, moving his tongue in slow circles around her sensitive bud.

Rose moaned beneath him and ground her hips into his mouth, her breath coming out in short intervals as she pushed back for more. She often cried out as Harry went back and forth with tongue inside of her, her hands reaching forwards to fist Harry’s black locks in her hands – her back arching as his tongue continued lapping away.

“Oh, Harry!” she cried out as his tongue once again focused on her clit, sucking away as he flattened his tongue against it. Rose cried out ever time he focused on her sensitive bud, her hips rolling and thighs tightening around him as he moved his tongue. Harry brought his hand up, slipping into a finger, fingering away as he sucked. Rose’s head began to spin, the dizzying feeling as she pushed her sweaty hair away, blowing out a tired breath – her legs spreading even further to grant him further access.

Harry added another finger, spreading her wide as he separated his fingers inside of her – her sensitive walls tickling against his fingers. Rose called out his name again, rolling her hips into him as she finally climaxed – her release flooding into Harry’s mouth. She felt his laugh vibrate against her skin as he went back in for one last lick, gathering her juice in his mouth – savouring her sweet taste. Harry couldn’t get over how she tasted, as if he was drinking form a forbidden wine – something that shouldn’t taste so good yet tempted him daily.

He lifted himself up over her body, his larger form covering hers as his hands went either side of her and leaned down to kiss her passionately. Rose, still in the bliss of her second orgasm, weakly returned the kiss, letting Harry take the lead once again as she whispered his name into the kiss.

“Look at you, practically like a puddle beneath me,” he laughed, drawing Rose’s eyes to his. She looked up at him, a lazy smile on her lips, but didn’t reply. “I’m going to fuck you now, ok?” he whispered, leaning into her as they bumped noses.

She said nothing again, but pulled him closer, her hand gripping the bulge in his pants. She reached downwards and pushed his pants down, grinning in delight as his cock stood to attention – the head dripping in pre-cum again. Not one for waiting, Harry pinned her hands above her head, “Forgotten already? I like being in control,” he reminded her.

Rose rolled her eyes, “How could I forget?”

Harry growled as his lips found her neck, sucking hard, a bruise already forming as he pulled back. She squealed in surprise, “Harry!”

“Don’t act as if you didn’t enjoy that,” he released her hands, and flipped her over, her arse up in the air as she was positioned on her knees. Harry raised his hand, bringing it down with a thumping slap, delighting as she shivered at the impact. Rubbing his hand over the forming imprint, Harry squeezed it. “You like that, don’t you?”

Rose looked over her shoulder, her cheeks tinged deep pink. “If I say no will you hit me again?”

Sending Rose a look as if to say ‘really?’, Harry pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it aside.

Her eyes scanned his naked chest, taking in the muscular frame and the drool worthy ‘v’ shape at his pelvis – never tired of ogling her twin brother. “Can you take that big cock of yours and fuck me already?”

Harry’s hand raised and came down again, making the plump flesh jiggle as Rose shifted beneath him. “Forgotten already? I’m in control tonight,” he ran a hand across her folds, his fingers coating in wetness. “So wet for me already, and I haven’t even fucked you yet.” Rose only shrugged her shoulders, already knowing that Harry was such a turn on for her. “Naughty…” Harry said, grabbing one round cheek in his palm. “Amazing ass as usual, sister.”

Rose didn’t utter a war as she looked over her shoulder, watching as he slipped the rest of clothes off – eyeing his cock. She licked her lips, ready and waiting for him.

“So, what do you want tonight?” he said, stroking his cock.

“You know what I want,” Rose ground out, impatience getting the better of her.

Laughing to himself, Harry replied, “No, no. That’s not going to work. Tell me what you want,” Harry placed himself over her back, his arms at either side of Rose as he nuzzled her. She blew out a breath as Harry placed light kisses on her skin, running his tongue along it. “Tell me,” he carried on.

Harry rubbed himself against Rose, his cock sliding against her soaked entrance. “Fuck…” she grumbled. “I-I want you to grip my hips tight and slide your big cock inside of me, all the way, then fuck me with every inch of you. And I _expect_ a repeat performance later tonight.”

Harry laughed at her last comment, reaching down to stroke her clit.

“I want you to push me down on the bed, holding me down as you fuck me without end – until I’m satisfied.” Rose pushed back on Harry’s fingers, wanting more contact as he rubbed away at her sensitive clit. “Play around with me, do whatever you want, but just fuck me already!”

Harry leant back, lining himself back as he guided his cock into her, pushing the head inside of her. Rose gripped the sheets beneath her, biting at her lip as she felt his thickness prod at her. Harry gripped both of her hips, sliding all of his cock in agonizingly slow as his pelvis met her rear. He pulled himself back out, only leaving the head in – then sank back in, slower this time as Rose shuddered around his cock. No matter how many times they did this, it still felt the same each time.

Harry raised a hand, trailing it up the length of her curved spine, reaching around to grip at her breast – pulling at the erect nipple. She gasped at the pain, her rear pushing back for more as she tightened around the length of him.

Harry started to increase his pace, his other hand gripping tightly at her waist. His thrusts came harder as the sound of their flesh connecting together sounded out in the room. Rose backed into him more, nearly fucking herself on his cock as she approached another orgasm – she came hard, almost letting his cock slide out of her, but pushed back, taking him to the hilt as she soaked Harry’s cock in her release.

He slowed his pace and began grinding into her, slow and deep – his cock never leaving her. Rose purred beneath him, grinding back into him. “Do you want more?” he asked.

“Yes,” she moaned, grinding herself on his pelvis.

He stroked the roundness of her ass softly, pulling out to thrust himself deep into her again, “If that’s what you want.” Rose fell forward onto her forearms, her rear raised in the air, still waiting for more. He grabbed her hips and thrusted again, only this time more slower – he did this a few more times, listening as she mumbled unintelligible words.

“Fuck…” she ground out. “ _Oh… Harry…”_ she carried on when his cock was once again fully inside of her. He was just so big, hitting deep inside of her whilst stretching her in a manor that wanted her to just go on for longer.

 Harry rolled his hips, one hand snaking around to rub away at her clit, making her shudder into him. It was enough for Rose, the two sensations of being fucked by such a big cock, and Harry’s skilful hands sent her closer to the edge – her hand gripping tightly onto the mattress as she gasped. Harry kept up his slow fucking and his moving hands. As her climax almost arrived, Harry increased his face – Rose screamed out, “Harry!” – climaxing for the third time, her juices coating Harry’s cock yet again.

Harry smiled smugly, giving Rose a small smack on her rear. “You’re amazing,” he said.

Rose panted tiredly, attempting to catch her breath. “You’re way too _good_ at this.”

“Really? I didn’t notice,” he replied, his tone smug. “You did good yourself, Rose.” His face took on mock sternness as he leant down to kiss her, “ _Although_ , I’ve still got to finish off myself.”

With her eyebrows creasing together, Rose turned to face him, “No way your taking control of me again, I’m sore enough as it is,” she laughed at his annoyed look, his mouth already opening to retort, “Lie down, let me finish you off _my way_.”

He didn’t say anything as he moved onto the bed, his large frame making the bed bounce as he threw himself down ungracefully. Rose moved her across his lap, her legs on either side of his as she gripped his cock in her hands, guiding it inside of her.

Harry watched with a lazy smile on his face, as his cock gradually went inside of her, his length disappearing from his view as she fully took him inside of her. They both groaned as she took him inside. She leant forward, her hands bracing herself on his rock-hard chest – her hips rolling the cock inside of her.

The two came together in a passionate kiss, their tongues caressing each other as Rose carried on moving, it was a position that Rose came to love – her dominance over him as she had him under her for once, and _she_ was in control. She increased her pace, smiling into their kiss as his groans became more frequent – she moved her mouth, her featherlight kisses down the length of his neck as she lifted herself off his cock and went back down on it.

He felt his balls ache, his release imminent as he let Rose work his release, it came sudden as she took him to the hilt – his seed pumping inside of her.

Rose was panting on top of him, her breath ticking his skin as she fell onto him tiredly, the two of them basking in each other’s warmth. She laid her head on his chest, her breath finally catching up to her.

“Rose,” Harry said suddenly.

She groaned softly into his chest, her way of saying ‘what?’

“I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me?” Rose blinked, stilling herself as she lifted her head to look at him.

“Is that what you wanted to ask me before?” she reached out, tracing his cheekbones.

Not replying, Harry nodded to Rose, his hand rubbing circles on her lower-back – as if to distract himself from her reply.

“Like a date?” she questioned, looking into his eyes.

He nodded again, looking at her.

“Alright, I’ll go with you,” she smiled at him – his heart thudding in his chest.

Blowing out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding, Harry nudged her off his chest, laughing aloud at her squeal in surprise, “Come on, we’ve got Potions, remember?” he moved towards his pile of clothes, already shimmying on his pants.

“Shit!” she cursed, moving to get dressed. Finally finished, Harry whisked out his wand, cleaning the two of them as they moved to leave

The two hastily left the Room of Requirement. Walking down the hall, they bumped shoulders, their hands grazing together – Rose and Harry itching to hold each other in the simplest of forms.


	5. That itch - Part 1 - Harry/Fleur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several smutty one-shots that feature Harry raised by Sirius. Many different pairings - M/F, M/M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fleur didn't really like Wizarding Britain, with the cold weather, the bigoted people, and the dull Castle called Hogwarts being her prison for the next few months - but that all changed with a very interesting request from the handsome and fellow champion, Harry Potter.

**That itch**

 

Hogwarts was _awful_. Truly a place that she couldn’t find one thing to like about – even the country was a turn-off for Fleur, a place full of people that didn’t like any type of magical creatures – that they’d rather hunt them down than treat them as normal people. The food wasn’t to her tastes. It was always grey. It was cold. And the people started, a lot – as if they hadn’t saw someone like Fleur before, it was both irritating and embarrassing at the same time. But Fleur learnt to hide her boiling emotions through her years of practice. It was hard at first, going anywhere would result in everyone around you staring as they slowly lost their minds to a presence that Veela had no control over.

But as of right now, Fleur’s nerve was on the brink of shattering. She was being started at, every boy around her had the same distant look on their faces, the same glassy eyes, and the damned disgusting smirks on their faces – and the girls? They were the worst, they had sneers on their faces, eyes that seemed to follow her every movement, and looked as if they wanted to hex Fleur.

“ _Pigs_ ,” Fleur said in her native tongue, making her fellow students around her laugh – for they too were receiving looks, albeit, not on the same level as Fleur.

“ _I’m sure it will die down soon enough, Fleur_ ,” she heard her friend, Adaline, say.

“ _Really? I heard you say that on the first day here, and now look! Nothing has changed_!” Fleur huffed, flattening her skirt in an effort to calm herself.

Adaline laughed, laying a hand on Fleur’s shoulder, squeezing softly, “ _Just think, if you get chosen as Champion, you’ll be able to hide away for the rest of the evening – doesn’t that sound good?”_

“ _It sounds good alright, but by tomorrow I’ll be back in the same situation,”_ Fleur sent her friend a grim smile, having been in this situation for the past week.

Their conversation carried on right up until it was time for the Champion’s to be called – everyone stilled, their voices dying out as each and every one of them held their breath for the moment they were all waiting for.

“Now the moment you’ve all been waiting for!” Dumbledore shouted from his chair, his voice echoing around the hall, “…And in no particular order, the champions selection!” he flicked his wand, the lanterns around the room all fizzling out at the same time.

Dumbledore stood and moved down to the middle of the hall – moving at a pace which didn’t show his old age, he began pacing around the Goblet of Fire – the mood in the room seemed to tense suddenly, everyone sat on the edge of their seats. Suddenly, the Goblet’s fire flared, coming to life as it spat out a piece of parchment – Dumbledore plucked it from the air, squinting downwards to read the writing.

“The Durmstrang champion is—” everyone waited, “Viktor Krum!” the students in blood red robes stood and immediately cheered their champion – a group forming around Viktor Krum as he stepped through them all, a small smile on his lips as he made his way over to Dumbledore.

Fleur wasn’t surprised, she, and everyone else, could already tell who was going to be Durmstrang champion – it was plainly obvious when everyone at Durmstrang seemed to worship the ground the wizard walked upon, and their headmaster acting as if it was his personal duty to get Viktor Krum into the spotlight.

She watched as he made his way to the centre of the room, his wide and strong stature was impressive to look at, sure, but his face? Fleur thought he looked as if he’d been hit by a few too many bludgers in his life time – judging from his flat nose, rough face, and scars across his short-buzzed scalp. The other Beauxbatons students around her seemed to be in agreement as well, as they too eyed Krum up with distaste.

“ _He sort of reminds me of my dog back home_ ,” Adaline said aloud – causing the French students around her to laugh.

Fleur bit her lip at the comment, refusing to even look in the direction of Madame Maxine as she was probably shooting daggers at her students at the moment – if she looked, she knew that she’d end up laughing even more.

The Goblet of Fire flared once again, causing everyone to instantly fall silent – the attention fully back on to the flame as Krum stepped away from the Goblet to make in the direction of a side-door, closing it shut behind him.

Another piece of parchment shot out into the air, the blue flames whipping behind it as it reached its peak to slowly drift back downwards, and into Dumbledore’s open palm. He studied it quickly, his mouth forming into a smug smirk.

It was obviously a Hogwarts’s student next, possibly a student that Dumbledore himself had great pride in? Judging from his smirk at least. Maybe it was the famous boy-who-lived? She’d heard of Neville Longbottom before she was even able to walk. It made Fleur curious, for this would be the person that is most likely going to challenge her the most if Dumbledore apparently had so much confidence.

“The Hogwarts champion is—” Fleur leant forward, her breath caught in her throat, “Harry Potter!”

Time seemed to freeze, not a sound could be heard as Fleur whipped her eyes around the room. A Potter? She’d heard of them of course, a house of great important to the history of Wizarding Britain, a line that has great Wizard’s and Witches in its ranks, and that a Potter is always involved in anything major happening in the Wizarding World. What house was he in? What did he look like? Where was he? She finally got her answer as the Hogwarts’s students shouted their approval, minus the Slytherin students, which Fleur thought was a bit odd – the sound was deafening at the supposed Harry Potter himself stood up. Fleur’s eyebrows shot up at the sight of him, an all too knowing ache formed in-between her legs as she got a _good_ look at him.

He was tall, probably the tallest student in Hogwarts – judging from his rather evident height over everyone else around him, it gave off a feeling of dominance over everyone, even though they were all of equal age. He was handsome too, _devastatingly_ so – Fleur thought he looked as if he must have _some_ Veela blood in him, with his sharp features, a body that wasn’t overly bulk like Krum’s, and hair that looked as if he’d just rolled out of someone else’s bed – he just seemed to ooze boyish charm.

“ _Wow_ …” she heard Adaline mutter beside her – other Beauxbatons students around her chipping in their own comments of approval.

Harry Potter walked through the crowd, reaching his way to Dumbledore and taking the offered handshake with a roguish smirk. And Fleur instantly knew what type of person this Harry Potter was – she was told countless times by her mother to stay away from the likes of him, with their charming smiles, and charming words – that they were trouble to be around, especially so for _Veela’s_.

But Fleur wasn’t like her mother, she embraced challenges, took them head on – with her chin held high and her wand poised to strike.

Fleur watched as the two exchanged quiet words, the Hogwarts’s students cheers still going on around her. Harry pulled back with the same smile on his face as Dumbledore patted him on the back proudly. The two nodded as Harry moved away, his steps taking him in the same direction as Viktor Krum. She eyed his back as he walked past her, confidence seemingly draping over him – she knew then that Potter was probably going to be a real _challenge_ – the type of challenge that Fleur wanted.

Suddenly, Hogwarts wasn’t so awful anymore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry looked up as the door to the trophy room opened, the final champion of the trio entering the room.

She was somewhat tall, coming closer to Harry’s height. Her form showcased a slim body which was suited the Beauxbatons uniforms perfectly, with her narrow hips, thighs that you wanted settled on your lap, and a chest size that wasn’t overly large of small – just the perfect size, she also had vibrant blue eyes, rather similar to Harry’s in terms of brightness. He remembered her from the welcoming feast and the days scattered in-between, sitting next to a brunette. Of course, she hadn’t saw him, but he’d saw her – it wasn’t really hard to when everyone around you depleted into bubbling idiots whenever she entered the room, and it wasn’t exactly hard to _not_ see that amazing body of hers.

He had instantly thought her of a definite candidate for the Beauxbatons champion even before he’d come face to face with her – Harry easily noticed it with the way she moved, acted, and looked at everyone else – like she was above them, in everything possible, and that, was a _massive_ turn-on for Harry.

He’d also heard of the Delacour’s before, from his numerous trips to France with Sirius during the holidays – it was hard not to hear about them wherever you went in magical France. How the family is rather prominent in politics, they were a long line of Veela, and were always at the head of anything French related.

Hopefully this Fleur Delacour wasn’t like her father, a rather political man who seemed to be only interested in politics and the affairs of his country.

He watched as she stepped down off the last step, taking in her surroundings – until finally looking towards Krum, the sullen Durmstrang champion staring at the various Hogwarts’s quidditch trophies – she looked away then, finally resting her eyes on Harry.

‘ _Huh, maybe he’s been hit a few too many bludgers if he can’t notice a Veela walking into the room_ ,’ Harry felt it as soon as she walked into any room, the prickling feeling at the base of his neck – her passive Allure whispering sweet words to him. He stepped forward, his traditional smirk already on his lips – something that Sirius said would get him into far too much trouble – and raised his hand, waiting for hers in return.

“It’s nice to meet you--” he took her hand, bringing it up to his lips and brushing his lips against her knuckles, “--Fleur Delacour,” Harry _definitely_ liked the way her name rolled off his lips – it sounded as if he was saying something dirty, a name that would result in a slap to the head if he had a mother to berate him.

Not to his surprise, she didn’t show any disgust at his formal introduction, more so giving him a smile that would probably have most people buckling at the knees and frothing at the mouth by now – which endeared him greatly.

“And its nice to meet you, _Harry Potter_ ,” fucking hell, even the way she said his name sounded like he’d been dipped into honey – ready and waiting to be licked by Fleur the blonde Veela.

Harry took it into his stride, righting himself up again, still looking at her. She really was tall for a woman, her head lining put perfectly with his shoulders, maybe it was a Veela thing to be tall? She looked as if she’d just came straight out of the Muggle Magazines he’d saw over the years, the breath-taking models that were at the pinnacle of beauty. Even so, Fleur Delacour was head and shoulders above the rest, and knew it.

She crossed her arms in front of him, a lip drawn between her teeth – rocking back onto one heel as her eyes were locked onto his with a burning stare. Merlin, even the way she stared was as if she wanted him to advance on her. Harry didn’t know if he was affected by her passive Allura, be he so desperately wanted to tear off that tight blue uniform of hers and fuck her.

“So, Ms. Delacour, are you looking forward to second place?” taking the initiative is something that Sirius told him to do, to keep everyone on their back foot – even if they were flirty Veela’s.

She blinked, one hand moving to brush a strand of her hair away, “Second place? My, don’t you think highly of yourself.”

“I _don’t_ think, Ms. Delacour, I know I’m coming first,” Harry pushed back his hair, delighting at catching her eyes tracking his hand.

“We’ll see, Mr. Potter, we’ll see,” she leant forward slightly with a smile, the intoxicating scent filling his nostrils.

Merlin, everything about her was perfect – he just wanted to pick her up and take her back to his room already. Which had Harry thinking, he was interested – which was painfully obvious, and so was she, so why not just take a dive already?

Clearing his throat slightly, Harry bowed downwards, his mouth at her ear, “Fleur, is it alright if I call you that? —” she nodded, and Harry felt her shiver slightly at the close proximity, “—is it true that Veela’s go crazy if they don’t fuck at least once a week?” Harry waited for the inevitable slap to the face if he’d read the whole situation wrong – it wouldn’t be the first time he’d been this forward with someone, but hey, you don’t get what you want if you don’t ask.

She blew out a quick breath, shivering once again before Harry stepped back with a cheeky smile, “I wouldn’t say we go ‘crazy’, Mr. Potter – we just have certain _itch_ that needs to be scratched every now and then.”

“An _itch_? —” she nodded, lip once again drawn between her teeth,”—and, if I may ask, can I help scratch that _itch_?”


	6. The Potter Twins - Part 2 - Harry/OFC (Twincest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several smutty one-shots that feature Harry raised by Sirius. Many different pairings - M/F, M/M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Potter twins, Rose and Harry, were always close, the two of them doing everything together. Yes, even that...

** The Potter Twins – Part 2 **

“And it looks as if the seekers have found the Snitch!” Lee Jordan’s voice boomed out, the rain hammering down now as the Quidditch match was drawing to its end.

Rose wrung her hands together in effort to get some warmth into her – standing around the rain for more than an hour now wasn’t the ideal situation. ‘ _If only Sirius was here to see this,_ ’ Rose could understand why her godfather couldn’t make it, but it still left a sting in her chest – if only he stopped working for an hour or two he’d be able to see the bigger picture. ‘ _At least Harry is working hard though_ ,’ Rose appreciated the fact that Harry seemed to brush of Sirius’s dismissal with ease, being the usual rock that he always was – which gave Rose a reason to spend more time with Harry, ignoring the weird stares and whispers that followed them as usual – even going as far to stand outside in the pouring rain to support her brother as he flew stupidly high in the sky.

It was nearing the end of the school year, and the end of the Hogwarts Quidditch season – with Ravenclaw battling for consecutive trophies this year against Gryffindor. As usual, it was raining, raining enough that it gave a feeling that something was going to happen in the game – an event that Rose Potter probably wasn’t going to enjoy, most likely due to her twin brother being the Ravenclaw seeker, and was currently in a brutal chase for the snitch – with the score almost tied between the two teams.

Rose stood as close to the railing as she could get, her eyes tracking the flying of her brother, his large muscular frame dwarfing the opposing seeker – the two fighting over the frustrating golden ball. Normally she wouldn’t be this nervous, with Ravenclaw easing their way through each game with Harry’s skill alone, but this game was of the upmost importance – lose and Gryffindor win the cup, win and keep Ravenclaw’s record of winning trophy’s yearly. The rain didn’t help though, with Harry typically flying dangerously fast on his broom, making sharp turns and steep dives – it was a wonder to Rose on how Harry managed to stay on his sleek broom without slipping off the soaked wood.

“They’re getting closer and closer! Go on Michael! Knock him off his broom already!” Lee Jordan shouted again, following with cheers from the Gryffindor students and a scolding by McGonagall.

Rose gnawed her lip, watching as the two seekers were now high above the stands, shoulder to shoulder as the two battled for dominance. Harry looked as if he’d been for a dip in the lake, his normally fitting Quidditch uniform was soaked to the skin and his hair was pushed messily back of his face – even so, Rose thought he still had the same old charm and striking looks.

The snitch suddenly dropped, making the seekers follow with it into a steep dive. Even from her position, she could see Harry edging ever close to the snitch. Even though nervous, a smile bloomed on her face as she watched him raise a hand out, just inches away. His hand pulled back suddenly though as Michael landed a swift elbow to Harry’s side, halting his advance as Harry’s face contorted into annoyance, not even showing an ounce of pain.

‘ _Oh, great_ ,’ Rose wanted to laugh, but held it back as she knew what was going to happen next. It probably wasn’t the best of ideas to do what Michael had just done, even in a desperate situation – you shouldn’t hit the opposition seeker, especially when it was her brother. Harry shifted on his broom, no longer focusing on the snitch as he threw an elbow out, connecting Michael in the face, hard. Boo’s immediately followed from the Gryffindor students, as they apparently thought that it was alright for their seeker to do it, just not Harry. But he wasn’t finished as he kicked out with his foot, his boots connecting with Michael’s broom as he sent him crashing to the pitch in a bloodied mess.

“What was that! Surely that’s not legal!” Lee’s voice was barely heard of the roar of the crowd, every house chipping in their own roars.

No longer booing, the students in red stood from their seats shouting and hurling insults at her brother – but they were all ignored as he returned to his previous form, using his heavy weight to force the broom into a level position with the snitch.

Harry easily caught up to the snitch, plucking it out the air with little effort as he raised it above his head, the other hand cradling his side. Rose cheered from where she stood, not caring that she caught everyone’s attention with her shout of, “Harry!” He easily caught her voice from the loud cheers, giving her a small wave with the snitch. She spotted movement, movement in the form of the two Gryffindor beaters – Rose didn’t know which Weasley twin it was, but it didn’t matter when she got a quick look at what they were doing. One of them teed up into batting position, then finally swinging the bat in their hand to connect with the Iron Bludger that was still in play– sending it rocketing towards Harry.

It all happened too fast. The heap of Iron connected with Harry’s shoulder, sending him falling to the pitch in a heap of tangled limbs. Time seemed to stop as Rose blinked aimlessly -  watching him roll onto his back, the snitch rolling out of his hand as blood began to stain his Quidditch shirt. Even though he didn’t cry out in pain, not that she expected him to, it was obvious he was hurt, judging from the grim look on his face.

The Ravenclaw students around her shouted as Rose pushed through the heaving crowds, her steps taking her in the direction of the stairs in haste. She had to get to her brother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“I said I’m fine, Rose!” Harry hissed, sitting up in the bed with a groan.

Rose grit her teeth, wanting to swat her brother across the head for being so stubborn. She didn’t manage to get close to him on the pitch, only to spot a quick look at his injuries as he was whisked away to the Hospital Wing. His shoulder blade was completely shattered by the iron ball – which was hit with enough force to also snap his collar bone, the bone piercing his skin. It was a disturbing sight for Rose, she would’ve gone to find the Weasley twins and give them a piece of her mind if it wasn’t for the ever-present image of her brother in her mind.

Although his bones were fine now, there was still soreness that needed to be dealt with – which left Rose wanting to at least do something to help her brother, “Harry, stop being a prat,” she gave him an all-too knowing stare, waiting until he gave in.

Harry finally did, running a hand through his hair, “I’m fine, ok? It’s just a bit sore.”

Rose hummed, not wanting to press the situation further as she took in his appearance. He sat up in the bed, the sheets draped across his lap as his upper-body was completely naked for everyone to see. Normally she’d be all over him in his current state, but Rose put a hold on her tormenting hormones, for now.

“Do you think we should fire-call Sirius?” Rose said suddenly, sitting back in her seat and crossing one leg over the other.

Harry laughed, resting his good arm behind his head. “Really, Rose? You and I know he wouldn’t give a shit anyway.”

Rose wanted to protest, to at least prove him wrong – but she couldn’t, even _she_ knew that Sirius wouldn’t care – and he hadn’t exactly shown any form of caring in the past, so why would he start now?

“So—” Rose began, noticing Harry’s relief at dropping the subject, “—When did Pomfrey say you can leave?”

“Tonight, if the soreness comes down—” he rolled his shoulder, wincing a little, “—Why? Have those Weasley twins been acting up again?”

Rose’s smile was feral as she leant forward in her seat, tucking her hair behind her ear, “Don’t worry, brother. I’ll let you deal with them, I won’t _steal_ your thunder.”

Harry rolled his eyes comically, eyeing her up and down. “You’re such a tease, you do know that, right?”

Of course she knew it, Rose loved the fact that she had such an effect on her brother – with just one heated glance, a slip of the tongue, a flash of skin, and Harry was all over her. She shifted in her seat, her skirt riding up her thigh slightly. Rose averted his gaze, taking in his chiselled upper-body, knowing far too well that Harry was watching her every move.

Her teasing worked as Harry practically growled at her, “If my arm wasn’t fucked, I’d be bending you over this bed by now.”

Feeling that all too familiar ache in between her legs, Rose stood from her seat and moved towards the exit, laughing at his bewildered look.

“Where are you going?” He questioned, siting up again with a frown on his face.

Rose smiled sweetly, flattening her skirt. “I’ve got some work to do,” It was obvious that Harry wasn’t happy with her excuse to leave, judging from the look on his face.

“Really?” he faked surprise, “And what _work_ would that be?”

Rolling her eyes, Rose moved towards the bed, leaning just a breath away from her brother’s face – feeling the warmth radiating off him. “Aw—” Rose gripped his chin tight in her fingers, pulling him closer, “—Do you miss me when I’m not here?”

Harry’s eyes softened – a look that Rose hadn’t saw before from her brother. It was his next words that surprised her even more, “…It’s not like I’ve got anyone else, Rose.”

Raising an eyebrow, Rose looked over her shoulder briefly – delighting in finding no one else in the room. She turned back then, her gaze drifting to Harry’s kissable lips and then back up to his face – she brought him close in her grasp, her lips connecting with his in a delicate kiss – Harry opened his mouth, allowing her tongue to connect with his as she groaned into his mouth before pulling back.

“I’ll see you when your out of here, alright?” Rose smiled, running her tongue across her lips.

Harry nodded, returning her smile with his own as he waved her off.

Rose couldn’t help putting more sway into her hips, or the musical laughter that left her as she left the room hearing her brother’s frustrated groan at her back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gasps could be heard as both Weasley twins fell down the moving staircase, the two red-haired siblings tumbling roughly down each step to fall ungracefully at the bottom with a sickening snap. The Gryffindor students around them all rushed to help, a group forming around the two as they were helped to their feet with cries of pain. People stepped back immediately as the injuries were revealed. Blood, and a decent amount of it too – one of the twins, Rose couldn’t tell who it was, had an obvious broken wrist – a rather painful one judging from the jutting bone and the other had a rather nasty cut on his face – the blood dripping at the brow onto the cold stone floor.

“Fred! George!” Ron Weasley shouted, pushing through the crowd – his usual pale face turning whiter by the second.

Rose shook her head, a sinful smile on her face as she nudged shoulders with her brother. The two of them were standing at the top of the stairs, amidst a group looking down upon the broken and bloody forms of the Weasley twins. Rose knew that Harry wanted to get one back at the Weasley twins, but never thought of it being so brutal – oh well, it’s not like the Weasley twins didn’t deserve what they got, they did attack her brother for no reason after all.

She felt his hand graze hers as he tucked his wand away into his holster. Rose turned to look at him as he too had a similar smile to hers. Truly twins to the end. He turned too, sending her a knee-buckling smile as he nudged his head in the direction of the stairs, wanting her to follow him.

“Nice charm, Harry.” Rose muttered, trailing behind him as they walked around the crowd. She brushed her hair back, the image of innocence to everyone around her. Rose looked at the Weasley’s, all of them too busy fretting over their damaged siblings to even notice them walk by.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rolling his shoulder, Harry breathed a sigh of relief at the absence of pain. Sure, he’d lied to Madam Pomfrey about his shoulder being alright, but he just couldn’t stand sitting in the room any longer – with the smell of the various potions brewing, and the potent odour of cleaning chemicals, it just wasn’t his favourite place to be.

So here he was in Potions, in the mixed house lesson that only housed a few students in the final year. He was in his usual seat, around the normal Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs – with Rose being the opposite side of the room – and with the tradition of brewing potions in the dungeons, the room got rather hot, even more so on a sweltering day like today.

Loosening his tie and rolling up his sleeves, Harry turned to look over at Rose – finding that she was hard at work, somehow not effected by the pooling heat in the room. Shaking his head, Harry continued to watch as she leant forward on the table, her face one of focus. He hadn’t forgotten how she’d tormented him in the Hospital Wing, and his words he found the courage to speak out. ‘ _At least know I can pay her back._ ’

Rose looked up suddenly, as if feeling his eyes on him and sent him a small smile. Harry returned it with his own – watching as her eyes drifted to his exposed skin, her look sending a jolt to his stomach as her eyes darkened. Harry shook his head, overly exaggerating a stretch – his shirt riding upwards to reveal the muscle Rose loved to get a feel of.

“Uh… Potter? Could you pass the seeds?” Harry turned back suddenly, raising an eyebrow as Angelina Johnson gave him a healthy view down her shirt.

 If he had eyes in the back of his head, Harry would definitely be looking at Rose – observing the obvious glare Rose was sending to Angelina.

“Here,” Harry said, picking up the seeds and holding them out.

Angelina leant forward, her chest practically spilling out of her shirt and took the seeds. Harry had to fight the urge to cringe as her hand grazed his – Angelina smiled when she leant back, a look that Harry thought looked rather ridiculous.

“So—” Angelina began, already putting the seeds to use, “—How’s your shoulder?”

“Fine,” Harry said, not even looking at her before returning to his work.

Angelina didn’t seem to get the hint as she continued loudly. “Are you seeing anyone, Harry?”

Harry tensed for a split second, knowing too well that Rose heard that – Merlin, everyone in the room heard that. “No. I’m not.”

She perked up visibly, almost knocking over cauldron, “So how about we go to Hogs—”

_Bang!_

The sound of a cauldron being knocked over interrupted her – everyone turning to look at what happened. Rose, and a pair of Slytherins stood amongst the remains of what was a cauldron – the potion mixes bubbling on the floor nastily.

Harry immediately looked at Rose, eyeing her up and down to see if she was ok – he was even temped to go over to her, but resisted to urge.

Slughorn came trotting back in from the storage room, looking alarmed at the calamity in his classroom. “What did I tell you two. You’re meant to stir anti-clockwise!” he almost shouted, walking over to Rose’s table.

The two Slytherins flinched, as if surprised at the accusation. “B-But sir! We didn’t—”

Slughorn cut them off with a grumble. “You two! Detention tonight – and go get your selves cleaned up!” he pointed towards the exit, shooing them out with a look.

The two students left with annoyance across their faces and their uniforms ruined. Slughorn moved to Rose, looking around her Cauldron. “I trust that you had no hand in this mess, Miss Potter?”

Rose looked cool as she raised her chin. “That would be correct, Professor.”

“Good—” Slughorn nodded, whisking out his wand and vanishing the remains, “—Seeing as you’re not injured and it’s too late to start again, you’re dismissed for the lesson.”

Rose glanced at Harry, her face passive and gathered her belongings before moving towards the exit.

Harry knew that look – it meant he either done something piss off his sister, or someone had done something to piss her off. ‘ _Probably both, knowing my luck_.’ Harry watched her leave, feeling a slight pang in his chest as she didn’t even look back.

“Back to work everyone! These brews won’t make themselves!” Slughorn returned to the stock room, his purple robes billowing behind him.

Everyone returned to work as Harry eyed Rose’s previous seat, annoyed with himself that he didn’t do anything. He turned back, groaning aloud as he found Angelina hadn’t even missed a beat and was looking at him like he was a prime piece of meat.

“As I was saying—” Angelina began.

“No.” Harry shut her down.

“No?” She questioned back, looking confused.

“What? Don’t know what ‘no?’ means? I pegged you for a smart witch, Johnson, not a blubbering idiot.”

Angelina gaped at him, a comical look as Harry smiled.

“You look as if you’ve got the message, and I’d like to return to my work – or is there anything else you’d like to ask me?” Harry carried on, knowing far too well that he was beating some one who was already down.

Angelina didn’t say anything as she visibly deflated, her head shaking whilst she went back to her work quietly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Composing himself, Harry stood outside his sister’s room, a hand raised poised to knock on the wooden door.

He’d been standing here for a while now, not knowing what to do. Rose hadn’t really been talkative after that Potions lesson and had practically avoided him for the rest of the day – even going as far to go about with her own personal friends, whilst Harry was all to himself, not that he didn’t mind – but it stung a little that she avoided him like the plague.

He knew she was inside her room. He had been lounging about the Ravenclaw common room when she came walking in, taking one look at him and had walked straight past him without a word. ‘ _Is all of this over Johnson back in Potions? Surely not._ ’

Breathing in deeply, Harry banged his knuckles on the door, listening for any sound coming from inside. He finally heard her, her footsteps coming towards him as the door opened slightly – Rose appearing in the gap, dressed in one of his old t-shirts and boy shorts, her feet cutely naked.

Leaning against the door-frame, Harry smiled at her appearance. “A bit early for bed, isn’t it?”

Rose apparently wasn’t up for his comments as she sent him a look, one that Harry knew far too well when he’d said too much. “What do you want?”

Raising an eyebrow, Harry said, “Have I done something to upset you?”

She rolled her eyes, brushing away her short black hair. “Really, Harry?” at his nod, Rose leant on the door with a sigh. “I shouldn’t have to tell you.”

Blinking, Harry pressed on. “Is this about what happened in Potions, with Johnson?”

Harry got his answer with her eyes hardening, her usual flirty look turning into one of annoyance. “Ah, _so it is_.” Harry chuckled, leaning in closer. “You’re not jealous, are you?”

Rose folded moved quickly, opening the door further for a confrontation that was incoming. “Jealous?!” she hissed, poking him in the chest, “That bitch was all over you!”

Harry caught her hand in his own, holding it tight, “I’m sorry, alright? And besides, I didn’t even do anything back!”

Rose growled, an action that Harry would usually find temping – but right now? It was a little frightening. She pulled her hand back forcefully, punching him in the chest. “Don’t think I’m an idiot, Harry!” She punched again, “I saw you eyeing those disgusting tits of hers!”

Harry cringed, knowing too well that he’d been caught out there. “Be quiet will you! People will hear us.”

Looking over his shoulder briefly, Rose swiftly gripped Harry’s shirt, pulling him in roughly into her room and slammed the door behind him. She pushed him towards her bed, the blue sheets mushing together as Harry let out of a breath at the contact.

“Hey!” he said, sitting up – watching as she now had her wand in her hand, flicking it in the direction of the door.

Ignoring him all together, Rose moved in front of Harry, gripping him tightly at the back of his hair – tilting him to look up at her. “Shut. Up.”

Giving in, Harry glared up at her.

Looking satisfied, Rose leant down, her face just a breath away from Harry’s – the intoxicating smell of her swimming around Harry as he suppressed a groan.

“…I don’t want you looking at her ever again, alright?” Rose gripped him tighter, making him wince.

Not wanting to even look at Johnson himself, Harry agreed with small smile.

“Good,” she tutted, releasing her grip on his hair to pat his cheek patronizingly. Rose leant forward, her lips connecting with his roughly – her tongue slipping into his mouth with a groan.

Harry raised his hands, placing them onto her hips only for them to slapped away. “No touching,” Rose muttered in between kisses – she leant onto him then, her thighs on either side of him as she closed the gap between their bodies.

Rose’s hands clawed at Harry’s shirt, ripping it open as the buttons spewed out and clattered onto the wooden floor – Harry only raised an eyebrow in response, looking up at Rose’s feral look.

“What?” she questioned, removing his old t-shirt – revealing her toned stomach, and her naked perky breasts

“Beautiful,” Harry commented, lightly trailing a hand up her side.

Rose smacked his hand away once again, resulting in Harry sending her a scowl. “I said no touching.”

Harry grit his teeth, “Why not? Is this your payback for before?” Harry already new the answer, but fuck he wanted to get a grip of her.

She rolled her eyes, shifting on top of him – unconsciously grinding on his ever-growing cock. “You really are thick, aren’t you?”

Harry bit lip at the contact, not wanting to give himself as she leant down again – bracing herself up on either side of him.

“Struggling, Harry?” Rose laughed, now rubbing herself against him openly now.

Harry so wanted to take control right now, to fuck her just how she liked – but he held back, giving her the rains for now.

Rose placed her hands-on Harry’s chest, baring her nails on Harry’s rock-hard chest – red tracks forming on his chest as she scratched away.

She kissed him again, her hands exploring his body as if examining a fine piece of art – lightly caressing his skin and tracing the definition of his muscle, grinning into mouth as Harry jolted at her touch.

One hand went south, grazing down until finally resting on Harry’s bulge – suddenly gripping it tight between her hands. Rose squeezed the thickness between her palm with glee.

“Is that for me?” she sang out, pulling back to laugh at Harry’s annoyed look.

“Well, it’s not for _Johnson_ is it—” Harry stopped short when Rose gripped his cock fiercely, the stinging pain putting a stop on his witty comment.

“Is _that_ for me?” she repeated, giving Harry a look of murder.

“Yes…” Harry hissed, squirming beneath her.

Rose visibly perked up, apparently expecting Harry to fight back more against her. She stood up then to stand above Harry – giving him a rather nice view of her swaying breasts. Rose smirked down at him, hooking her fingers on the waistband of her shorts.

Harry eyed her movement, watching as the shorts drifted down her long legs to pool at her feet before they were kicked away – he looked back up, taking in her glistening sex, the evidence of her arousal could be smelt in the air as Harry took in a deep breath.

Rose rolled her eyes, a cheeky smile on her lips. “You truly are like a dog, aren’t you?” she said, cocking her head to the side in a somewhat cute manor.

Harry raised an eyebrow, struggling to keep eye contact with her. “You say that as if you wouldn’t want me to be anything else.”

Rose laughed, pushing her hair away and then knelt back down, placing herself just hovering over Harry’s watering mouth.

‘ _Ah, so that’s how it is..._ ’ Harry leant upwards, placing his month on the inside of Rose’s thigh, trailing upwards.

Her breath hitched above him as she fisted her hands in his air, pushing his mouth towards the spot she wanted touched.

“It’s time for you to put that smart mouth of yours too appropriate use, brother.” Rose said, now sitting firmly on Harry’s mouth, relishing in the feeling of his lips against her.

Harry smiled into her, finally able to use his arms and braced himself on Rose’s hips – holding her down tight. He brushed his tongue against her dripping entrance, letting her fluids pool onto his tongue before hungrily swallowing the sweet nectar.

Rose gripped his hair tighter, apparently not happy with his progress. “Get moving already,” she ground out, giving one more painful tug.

Glaring up at her through half-lidded eyes, Harry finally gave her what she wanted and licked the length of her cunt – finally focusing on her swollen clit, sucking away eagerly.

Rose bucked above him in surprise, moaning his name in eagerness.

Harry continued, squeezing the wide hips between his hands – his mouth working away, teasing her tight entrance.

Rose loosened her grip on his air, stroking it softly as Harry lapped away. Harry shifted himself, moving his mouth on top of her clit, directly focusing on it.

“Right there, right there, right there...” Rose murmured.

Her throaty tone sent a shock through Harry, making his cock twitch painfully against his trousers. Sucking eagerly away, Harry moved his hands to palm Rose’s round rear, squeezing the thick flesh in his hands.

“More, more, more…” Rose wheezed out, now rolling her hips.

Cock aching and heart racing, Harry held her down, pressing her cunt flat against his mouth. Rose moved above him, her legs now on either side of his head, hips rocking away whilst she grinded against his face. It was obvious that she was close, her juices were flowing freely now, dribbling down to Harry’s chin as he drank away.

“Harry!” she cried out as the sweet taste flooded into Harry’s mouth, a heavy taste that Harry loved. He flattened his tongue, running it a long the length of her cunt once again, taking in every drop.

Rose squirmed above him, her rocking slowly coming to a halt. She blew out of a breath, wiping away her sweaty hair and looked down at Harry – laughing at this mused hair. “You should see yourself,” she commented, moving back to sit on his lap with a small smile.

Harry sat up, running his tongue across his lips, closing his eyes at the familiar taste, “Enjoy yourself?”

Sitting forward, Rose pulled Harry in for a deep kiss, her tongue connecting with his – sharing the taste of her between the two of them. She hummed into his mouth at the taste, pushing him back slightly to roll over onto the bed with a content sigh.

Harry raised an eyebrow, watching her swaying rear in the air as Rose lay flat on the bed – looking like a pleased Cat. “Aren’t you forgetting about something?”

Rose turned her head, an innocent look on her face. “What?”

Gritting his teeth, Harry pointed at his crotch, plainly pointing out his aching cock.

Laughing to herself, Rose eyed up his sizeable package with a gleam in her eyes. “Why don’t you take care of that yourself?” Rose gave him a delightful wiggle of her rear as if inviting him.

Standing up from the bed, Harry removed his destroyed shirt and tossed it away – stretching himself whilst he admired his sister’s tempting body, watching her eyes as she looked him up and down over her shoulder.

Rolling his shoulder, Harry worked on his belt, grunting in relief as it somewhat released the aching from his cock.

Taking off his trousers and throwing them to the side as well, he worked swiftly on his underwear and boots. Harry finally released himself – gripping the base of his cock and pumped it in his grip slowly.

Rose, being ever impatient, used her hands to grip her rear – stretching it, giving Harry a glorious view of her soaked cunt, neat folds and tight hole.

And it was all his.

“ _Harry…”_ she sang out, giving a little smack to one cheek, leaving a red mark.

Groaning, Harry moved back on to the bed – straddling her backside as he pushed her down into the bed. He prodded lightly against her cunt, laughing at her purrs of anticipation.

“Stop playing around, Harry,” Rose pushed back against him in an effort to get the action going.

Giving one cheek a hard smack, Harry gripped Rose’s short in hair in his hand – tugging her back. “You had your fun before, Rose,” he positioned the head of his cock at her entrance, “Now it’s my turn.”

Not waiting for her to reply, Harry thrusted in to the hilt – basking the in feeling of the warm tightness around his cock. Rose mewled under him, gasping out at the fullness inside of her.

“Fuck,” she hissed, gnawing at her bottom lip.

Harry pulled out gradually, looking down to watch Rose’s cunt grip his cock – her juices coating his cock in a light sheen. He stopped as the head of cock was just inside of her, then pushed back in fully – groaning as she fully engulfed his cock in a warm vice grip.

Rose didn’t move below him, her hands fisting the quilt beneath her as she struggled to contain herself.

Harry continued his teasing, watching for any reaction as he let go of Rose’s hair to get a handful Rose’s hip – holding her down even more.

“Stop playing around, Harry…” Rose protested, resisting the urge to push back against him.

“Alright, alright,” Harry caved in, knowing too well that Rose just wanted to get to the action

Pulling out once again, Harry pushed back in – a rhythm forming as he finally fucked Rose just how she liked, rough and deep. Rose’s room was full of the sound of their skin connecting together, Harry’s hips slapping against Rose’s thick rear.

Harry gave a hard slap to Rose’s ass, delighting in the jiggling flesh.

“Harry!” Rose practically shouted, throwing him a look over her shoulder. Perhaps he was a _little_ too hard with that slap.

Rolling his eyes, Harry braced himself up on his palms on either side of Rose – giving him the leverage to move at a better angle. Harry continued to ignore her as thrusted away, rougher this time.

Not that Rose was complaining anyway, she seemed to be relishing her current position – well, Harry thought she looked like she was enjoying this a lot more than usual – judging from how slick his cock was, and how Rose practically purred like a cat whenever he was fully inside of her.

Pushing on, Harry fucked Rose hard into the mattress – feeling all too familiar feeling in his gut as his release neared.

Apparently, Rose’s release was close too as she grabbed onto one of hands, squeezing it tight with shouts of; ‘More!’ and ‘Harder!’ – her body subconsciously thrusting backwards in effort to fuck herself.

Rose stilled suddenly, her mouth opening with a silent scream of ecstasy – her release finally arriving as Harry continued to thrust into her.

Rose sat up, flattening her back to Harry’s front as she lifted her hand, brushing against his jaw.

Harry encircled her midriff with his own hands, pulling her tight to his chest as he carried on – his lips laying kisses on Rose’s nape. “Did you enjoy that?” he whispered, running his teeth along the column of her neck.

Laughing to herself, Rose turned her head, capturing Harry’s lips with her own in a rough kiss – her teeth nipping at his lower lip as she pulled back. “Finish inside of me, Harry,” Rose said with bated breath.

Sounding like a rather good invitation, Harry took it with a laugh. Giving a few thrusts more, Harry thrusted in fully one last time – unloading into his sister with a groan into her neck.

Rose rubbed against him, apparently enjoying the feeling of Harry finishing inside of her as she let out a deep sigh.

Pulling out, Harry looked down at his spent cock – it was sinfully wet, the head still oozing cum as it dripped onto Rose’s blue bed sheets.

Rose threw herself forward onto the bed, her cunt dripping wet mixed with Harry’s release – it was a sight to behold as Harry threw himself down next to her, brushing his sweaty hair away with a tired groan.

“That was something…” Harry commented, folding his arms behind his head with a smile.

Rolling over to face him, Rose rested her head on Harry’s chest with a matching smile. “Are you staying here tonight?” she asked, tracing shapes on his bare chest.

“Do you want me to?” Harry asked, running a hand through her equally sweaty hair.

Closing her eyes at the comforting sensation, Rose answered, “Of course I do.”

Hoisting Rose fully up onto his chest, Harry kissed the top of her head. “If that is what the lady wants, she’ll get,” he joked.

Laughing into his chest, Rose turned to look at him. “Please don’t say that _ever_ again.”

“Why not? I though women loved all of this shite or is it all about my big cock—” Harry was interrupted by Rose’s hand covering his mouth, putting a stop to his words.

Cheeks aflame, Rose kept in her bubbling roar of laughter. “Harry!” she almost shouted, “Shut up already!”


	7. What are friends for - Harry/Tonks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several smutty one-shots that feature Harry raised by Sirius. Many different pairings - M/F, M/M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling like trash at being rejected once again, Tonks turns to her best-friend, Harry Potter, in search of something different.

** What are friends for **

****

‘ _I should’ve of thought of this sooner_ ,’ Tonks said to herself for the unknown amount of times the past hour. She just couldn’t stop herself, not when she was having the best experience of her life at the moment, and with her best-friend as well. It was a win-win situation for the two of them.

Well, experience is a tame term for what she was doing with Harry Potter at the moment – more like the best shag she’d ever had, and it wasn’t even their first of the week. He simply blew her mind. Sure, she’d heard about his conquests back at Hogwarts from the various gossiping girls, how he’d slept through the prettiest of girls in their year, and they’d all came back with content smiles on their faces. But to _actually_ experience it? It was on whole other level of what she’d had in the past. Like a new level that involved Harry Potter’s rather thick and long cock, something that he seemed to know how to use _very well_ , much to Tonks’ delight as she rode him for the first time tonight – a position that she recently came to love with her and Harry’s little agreement.

It started off simple really, a situation that Tonks had found herself in multiple times – Remus Lupin once again denying her romantic advances, and with Harry consoling her bruised heart. The two of them had been in the situation numerous times, and it always ended in the same outcome – Tonks being reassured that she shouldn’t give up, and no, she wasn’t going mad by asking Remus Lupin out for the seventeenth time.

Only this time it lead to Tonks taking her chances and putting everything on the line with a simple request, “ _Harry… Do you want to fuck?”_ those simple words had her heart thudding in her chest, and her throat suddenly tight. All she wanted was a little… _comfort_ , to feel something again – to not feel like tossed out trash.  She expected Harry to deny her, that they were friends, and that he wouldn’t cross the line with her. But she didn’t have to worry after all, not with her best-friend being a renowned man-whore, and with his simple agreement of _“Yes,”_ the two of them worked out their frustrations on each other – with Tonks and Harry agreeing before hand that no romance was to be involved, just _pure_ fun, which suited Tonks just fine.

And here she was again, shagging him once again…

She looked down, delighting in Harry’s appearance – his neck sported several bruises, his lips were swollen, the rock-hard body she loved was covered in a light sheen of sweat, and it made him look downright delicious.

Tonks just couldn’t get over how good it felt to him inside of her, to have something so thick and long that it felt bliss from just the smallest of movements. It just didn’t compare to her toys back at home, nothing had ever felt this good, or stretched her this much. She rolled her hips, moaning as she grinded against his pelvis – his cock still to the hilt inside of her.

“Fuck… Harry! Why didn’t you tell me sooner!” Tonks snaked a hand downwards, rubbing away at her sensitive clitoris.

She felt him roll his hips beneath – the sensation doubling. “Tell you what?” he questioned, his trademark smirk on his face.

She drew her bottom lip between her teeth, raising herself, mewling at the feeling of his cock leaving her, and then dropped herself down again, delighting in the feeling of fullness once again. “That you have the best cock I’ve ever had!”

Harry laughed throatily, his hands settling on her shapely hips, squeezing the flesh between his hands. “I always thought you knew,” he thrusted upwards, taking over the reins as Tonks nearly squealed in surprise.

She flattened her palms across his solid stomach, baring her nails against the muscle that she so much loved to get a feel of. Tonks didn’t answer though, she just let herself go as Harry fucked her from below – her juices coating his cock nicely as the sound of skin coming together echoed around the room.

Even though it was their third round of the night, she wanted to go on for more – it was just a mind-blowing experience. It wasn’t like her other experiences with men, where she’d be left unsatisfied and somewhat disgusted as the men would have the gall to look as if they’d pleased her, with their goofy smiles and roaming eyes – but with Harry, it was totally different, he had matched for pace so far, chipping in with his rather skilled tongue to keep himself in charge whenever she wanted to get a good grip of him.

She wasn’t complaining though, to have someone so eager to fuck as much as Harry was a blessing in disguise when she had a lot of pent up frustration.

Her release was coming again, Tonks felt the familiar quivering in her stomach as she clenched around him – normally it would’ve been embarrassing to be this wet and finish early, but Tonks relished in the feeling of Harry’s slick cock sliding in and out of her.

Tonks leant forward, bracing herself up with one hand, her lips connecting with Harry’s – her release coming as she moaned into his mouth, her teeth nipping at his lips roughly.  Harry was still thrusting away, his release coming near as Tonks pulled back. “Fuck…” he swore, giving one last thrust and releasing himself inside of her.

Tonks loved the feeling of hotness inside of her, her chest tightening as she laid on his chest, blowing out a haggard breath, nearly drifting off into sleep, “Merlin,” she muttered into his skin.

Harry wasn’t so tired as he palmed her rear in one hand, giving a small slap to the jiggling flesh. “I’ve still got a few rounds left in me, Tonks, don’t go falling asleep on me now.”

“Too tired,” she purred, her hair changing into a deeper shade of pink, a quick sign that she was exhausted.

Harry, not one to wait, shifted Tonks around, her chest flat against the mattress with her shapely rear in the air. “There—” he said, gripping his already hard cock, prodding at her leaking entrance whilst rubbing his slick cock, “—Just look at you, so _fucking_ perfect.”

Tonks couldn’t find the energy to talk anymore but gave a response with a slight wiggle of her rear, smiling into the mattress as she heard him groan behind her. She knew her body was perfect, it wasn’t exactly hard when you were at Metamorphmagus – especially her ass, she took pride in it, how it forever stayed firm and round, and how it made Harry often say he just wanted to worship the thing as if it was a Muggle god.

Harry pushed the head of his cock in agonizingly slowly, groaning once again at the warmth surrounding him. He took his time, moving slow enough to torture Tonks beneath him as she pushed back against him, surprising them both as both Harry and Tonks moaned at the sensation.

“Fuck…” Tonks swore, fucking herself on Harry’s cock, her rear bouncing against Harry’s pelvis for yet another fucking of her life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

_Much earlier_

Tonks hated being rejected, even when it was someone that you practically poured your heart out to. She wasn’t used to being rejected, the pain in her chest and the twisting in her stomach as she was yet again dismissed by Remus Lupin – her latest love interest and somewhat temporary crush on the older man. It was only minutes before that he’d taken her aside from everyone else and rejected her once again, that he wasn’t interested, he didn’t like her in _that_ way, and that she deserves some one better. It wasn’t the first time he’d rejected her, he would always take her aside and play it down – much to Tonks’ dismay. It wasn’t her fault she was so determined to get what she wanted, even if it meant a little heart ache along the way – but still, the rejection stung, more specifically his parting words as he made his way back into the kitchen of Grimmauld Palace.

“ _You deserve better, Tonks, not an old beaten werewolf like me_ ,” he had said to her, the usual depressed look across his face.

Tonks trudged behind him as her hair dulled to a mute shade of pink, making sure to step around the troll’s foot this time, and stood at the entrance – taking in everyone sat in front of her. The normal crowd was seated at the long table – Neville, Hermione and Ron at one corner, Sirius and Lupin in another, and Harry, her closest friend, in between them all. Previously she was seated next to Remus, but sitting next to him now after his rejection? It was out of the question – so, Tonks dragged herself around the table, plopping herself down ungracefully next to Harry.

He didn’t acknowledge her, but he didn’t need to – Tonks and Harry had been close enough for years to know each other easily enough that even in silence they enjoyed each other’s company. It had always been like this, the two of the same age, same tastes in music, clothing, look, and life style – Sirius often joked that they were practically the same, and that Harry should stop acting like a girl, which didn’t offend Harry as Tonks was often around to witness their banter back and forth.

Laughter could be heard from the far end of the table, the boy-who-lived, Neville Longbottom and Ron Weasley were laughing together boyishly, whilst the bookish Hermione was once again reading from a book in front of her – although the book was there, Tonks could easy notice the tell-tall signs that she wasn’t even reading from it – more so spying a look in her direction, precisely on Harry next to her, with a somewhat distanced look on her face.

She looked to Harry, noticing that he wasn’t even looking at Hermione, just leaning back in his seat – his usual booted feet rested on the ancient Black family table in front of him – she had to contain her bubbling grin, if any of the old Black family was around, Harry would’ve been hexed by now for such a display.

Tonks’ hair brightened up at the sight of him, Harry’s casual display brightening her previous dim mood – she looked back then, watching as Hermione didn’t seem to notice Tonks, and continued to eye Harry up as if he was a prime piece of meat.

Which _he_ was, Tonks silently agreed, finally turning back and mimicking Harry as she propped her own feet up. She spied a look down the other side of the table, noticing Sirius was once again smoking away – the smell of cigarettes slowly drifting down the table. Remus was still the same though, sitting opposite Sirius, looking like a kicked puppy – his typical look of calm and broodiness on his face. It wasn’t his looks that did it for her, it was the way he acted, it made her just want to bring him out of his shell, and to make him into his own person – he was nothing like Harry in comparison – where Remus wanted to blend into the background, Harry seamlessly stood out for looks alone and when Remus felt like he didn’t deserve Tonks’ attention, Harry basked in any attention he received, _especially_ from any girls.

‘ _No doubt that’s what an upbringing from Sirius does to you_ ,’ Tonks mused, admiring his strikingly good looks. She always knew he was good-looking for age, that he stood out from the rest of their age group – especially back in their Hogwarts years, the vivid memories of him with a different witch on his arm each month – besides, it’s not like she just came to a sudden realization, they had grown up together after all, she’d witnessed first hand how Harry Potter turned into something that you wanted to just tie down and have your own way at him. _Even_ if he was your best friend.

She looked back at Hermione, noticing that now Ron was eyeing Hermione up in a similar fashion to Hermione’s previous look, albeit with a bit of a jealous look. ‘ _Probably just noticed that Hermione hasn’t been paying attention to him and was looking Harry up, poor sod._ ’

She leant back in her seat further, leaning into Harry’s shoulder comfortably, “Guess what I’ve just found out,” she practically sang out, smiling at his raised eyebrow.

Harry shifted himself closer, his arm draping on the back of Tonks’ chair – his typical smell of his aftershave filling her nostrils as he sent her a disarming smirk, “Hm, let me guess,” he tapped his chin comically, “You finally figured out how to shift your arse into something that isn’t overly large?”

Mouth agape, Tonks swatted him on the chest, growling childishly as he laughed aloud – drawing the eyes from everyone in the room briefly, “My arse is not large!” she hissed into his ear, making him laugh even more.

Harry continued laughing, much to Tonks’ dismay as her hair brightened up further, her cheerful mood returning full throttle. She couldn’t stay mad a him, just one look at his feral grin and to hear his throaty laugh was enough to halt her. She was silently thankful though, Harry was always the one to brighten her mood, especially when Remus had rejected her advances again.

“So… Everything alright?” Harry asked, giving her shoulder a squeeze. She wasn’t surprised, Harry seemed to find everything out eventually – even with just one glance at her face and darker shade of hair, it was obvious to him.

Shaking her head, Tonks leant her head on his shoulder, breathing a sigh of comfort, “I’ll be alright—” she scooted closer, finding comfort in his warmth, “—don’t worry about me.”

Harry mused up her hair, his own way of comforting her, “You can talk to me, you know that, right?” he mumbled, not wanting anyone else to hear.

Tonks had to fight the urge of jumping from her chair and throwing her arms around him. “What did I do to deserve a friend like you, Hm?”

Harry didn’t reply, he just simply rested his arm across Tonks’ shoulder with a small smile – his wand flicking out in the direction of the fridge, to door opened as an already bottle of Butterbeer came flying into his palm. He handed it to Tonks, and with another flick, the fridge door closed.

“Drink up,” he ordered, handing it over.

Tonks brought the bottle to her lips, taking a deep swig as she handed it back to him – watching as he too took a deep swig from the bottle.

“Hey, save some for me at least,” Tonks joked, her previously dull mood already forgotten as she nudged shoulders with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flipping through another Muggle Magazine, Tonks listened to the conversation going on in the room next to her. It was hard not to, honestly, with both Hermione and Ginny chatting rather loudly in the room next to Tonks’, about something that Tonks had no idea about. She was tempted to cough or something, to at least signal that they were being rather loud about their evident personal conversation going on between the two young witches.

She was currently in her own room at Grimmauld Palace yet again, a room that was only put to use whenever she needed it – but at least it held the bare necessity’s that were needed for a young woman. Molly had wanted her to room up with Hermione and Ginny, but Tonks was having none of it – how else was she going to spend some alone time with herself? It wasn’t all bad though, at least Harry’s room was down the hall, in the same room he’s always had since his Godfather had taken him home.

Wherever Harry was at the moment, Tonks had no idea. He’d said something about going out somewhere, probably into the Muggle night life to cause the kind of trouble a handsome person like him can cause. It wouldn’t be the first time anyway, with him coming home rather drunk and smelling of cheap perfume.

The sound of giggling brought Tonks back to reality as she threw her Magazine down in a huff, finally giving in as she silently leant on the wall next to her.

“—Did you seem him yesterday?” that sounded like Ginny, Tonks thought with puzzlement, “—I can’t stop thinking about him in just that towel!” she heard laughter again, this time louder than before.

“But Ginny, aren’t you with Dean?” that was obviously Hermione, always the voice of reason.

“Oh! _Come off it_ , Hermione. I’m only taking a look, there’s nothing wrong with that—” Ginny’s voice stopped as Tonks raised an eyebrow in anticipation, “—And besides, I’ve saw you looking at him as well. Don’t go acting as if you _don’t_ want to eat Potter up!”

Tonks stifled her laugh, imaging Harry’s face if he were here now.

“I do not!” Hermione practically shouted, Tonks could almost picture her face lighting up in embarrassment.

Ginny laughed again whilst Hermione was quiet, “Anyway—” Ginny continued laughing, obviously finding Hermione’s predicament hilarious, “—Come help me with my Homework, I haven’t even started it yet.”

Their conversation died down as Tonks covered her mouth to contain her laughter. She too knew what the girls were talking about, how Harry had come out of the shared Grimmauld Palace bathroom with just a loose towel around his muscular waist – his hair still dripping wet and that body of his shining in the morning light. It was like he’d just came straight out of a cheap romance novel.

The sound of loud footsteps interrupted Tonks’ thoughts as she looked towards her door. It sounded as if someone was stamping up the stairs and making no effort to mask their steps. Tonks blinked, thinking of who it might be – but she got her answer by a shout.

“ _Nymph-a-dora_!” the voice Harry Potter shouted, the sound of footsteps reaching her door as it swung open, colliding nosily with the inside wall.

He was drunk, which was rather obvious when he said her name – something that he only did to tease, and when he was _really_ drunk. She looked at him, watching as he swayed on the spot, a drunk smile on his face – even from her position on the bed, she could smell the smoke on him, and the distinct odour of _female_.

“Harry!” Tonks hissed, leaping off the bed to pull him into her room, closing the door behind him.

Harry ignored Tonks as he pulled himself out of her grasp, throwing himself down ungracefully onto the bed – face down into her pillows.

Groaning to herself, Tonks began unlacing Harry’s boots and removed his leather jacket – throwing them over her shoulder, and rolled him over, raising an eyebrow at his current state. His lower lip was recently split, a rather distinct bruise on his neck which was rather obvious from where it came.

“Harry,” Tonks nudged his shoulder, sighing as he didn’t respond, “Harry!” she hissed, making him at least acknowledge her with a drunken slur of “ _Tonks_ … I’m trying to sleep.”

Sighing once again, Tonks brushed his hair away – taking in her friends rugged appearance. Even when bruised and cut, and with his ridiculous drunk face, he still looked as the same old Harry she knew.

“Harry,” Tonks started again, shaking his shoulder slightly – grumbling at the lack of response.

Deciding that she wasn’t going to get anything from him, Tonks unbuttoned Harry’s shirt, not caring that her hands were shamelessly grazing her best friend’s chest and stomach. She was only getting him undressed for bed, _right?_ She thought about taking off his jeans, but relented against it, not having the courage to grope her best friend further in his drunken state.

He really was a handsome devil, even when he was sleeping like a dog in _her_ bed. Tonks traced sharp definition of muscle – her hands trailing up to Harry’s injured lip, frowning at what she touched.

“Oh, Harry…” she muttered, running a finger over his lip. It was obvious he’d been in a fight with someone, and it wasn’t that long ago – judging from the dried blood at least.

Oh, and the bruise which looked as if someone had been gnawing at his neck. She eyed it up, laughing to herself. _‘He’s probably been all over some one else’s girlfriend, the fool.’_

Taking in his appearance one last time, Tonks pushed his hair away and moved towards the door, looking back once more before trudging in the direction of Harry’s empty bed. It wasn’t as if she could carry him to his own, the great big lump of a man.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“I thought you said you wouldn’t be drinking ever again?” Tonks asked, resting her feet on Harry’s lap.

They were currently sat outside a Muggle Pub, enjoying the blazing summer heat with drinks in their hands. It was a place that Harry would normally take her to whenever they both wanted to escape somewhere – with it’s location being Tonks’ main attraction, a rather quiet pub situated in a quiet area with only a few Muggles about, and the pleasant countryside around them.

Harry only shook his head in response, smiling into his stein as he took a deep swig.

Tonks couldn’t stop her eyes wondering to his throat, finding the simple action of Harry’s throat bobbing up and down rather steamy. She crossed her legs, leaning further back in her chair in effort to hide the growing heat inside of her.

“Want another?” Harry asked, indicating to his empty glass as he placed it down on the table.

Tonks shook her head, indicating to her already half glass with a wave.

“Won’t be long,” he said, pushing her naked feet away – ignoring her annoyed grumble with a laugh.

Tonks watched him leave, her eyes unconsciously drifting to her best-friends rather nice backside.

Immediately realising what she was doing, Tonks turned back – hastily bringing her drink to her mouth. _‘What the fuck am I doing?!’_

She looked around, checking to see if anyone had caught her, but no, it was thankfully empty. _‘Merlin, I’m pathetic. I’ve gone from being denied by Remus to eyeing up my best friend’s ass.’_

She drained the rest of her drink, thumping it down on the table in front of her with a groan and a small grimace.

_‘I need to get out more,_ ’ Tonks felt as if she was going mad – the gradual gnawing inside of her that she was missing out, and that she was going to miss the comfort that another person can offer – whether it be another person’s laughter or the warmth of a body against her.

Speaking of warmth…

Tonks turned to look inside the pub, finding Harry was, unsurprisingly, having a conversation with the bar maid – a woman that looked as if she was old enough to be his mother. Even though she was comically older than Harry, the woman still looked rather good looking in her old age with her a sizable chest and slim body topped off with a pleasant wrinkled face.

Harry too seemed to have noticed as he was leaning against the bar, his drink apparently forgotten as he had his usual smirk on his face – one that Tonks often found was on his face when he wanted something naughty.

‘ _I wonder what it’d be like to have him look at me like that_ ,’ Tonks mused, watching as Harry finally picked up his drink and turned away with the same smile on his lips. He looked rather good, Tonks thought, with the afternoon sun shining on him, and the way his shirt fitted nicely across his shoulders…

Tonks turned back again, ignoring the plummeting of her stomach and her reddening cheeks as that all familiar need doubled.

Harry sat himself down in front of her again, leaning back into his chair with a grin. “You’ll never guess what just happened in there,” he started, laughing into his drink as he took a swig.

Not trusting her most likely wavering voice, Tonks put her feet back up.

“The bloody barmaid pinched my arse!” Harry laughed, resting a hand on Tonks’ foot.

Tonks tried her best to hide the shiver that ran through her at the contact, the feeling of Harry’s rough hands against her skin making her squirm.

“We’ll have to come here more often if that’s how she treats her customers…” Harry trailed off, not even noticing Tonks’ turmoil.

Tonks followed his movement, admiring his striking looks as he turned to look at the vast green hills around them with a smile.

“It’s nice here, isn’t it?” Harry said, not even looking at Tonks.

Tonks couldn’t find the words, her eyes still glued to Harry, taking in the sharpness of his cheeks and the gleam in his eyes.

“Everything alright, Tonks?” Tonks blinked, her cheeks heating up as she caught Harry’s eyes and worried face.

“I—” Tonks started, her voice faltering.

Harry turned to face her, his eyes holding hers intently. “Tonks? What’s wrong?”

Fuck. He sounded worried now, great going Nymphadora! You’ve gotten your best friend worried because you haven’t had a shag in Merlin knows how long.

Speaking of _shags_ , Tonks held Harry’s gaze defiantly, doing her best not to squirm. Normally this wouldn’t be a problem, the two would talk and laugh, bump shoulders and rough each other up playfully, but now? Tonks couldn’t even look at her best friend without having her insides melt at the sight of him. And the reputation of his, it was something that Tonks had always known about, but could _she_ get in on some of the action? And would it be worth the risk?

“Harry…” Tonks started again, raising her chin.

“Yes?” Harry replied hesitantly, raising a confused eyebrow at Tonks’ shifting mood.

Silence followed as Tonks contemplated her words, her eyes leaving his to look down at her lap.

“Harry… Do you want to fuck?”

Silence formed between them as Tonks fought the urge to slap herself.

She looked up, finding that Harry didn’t even look bothered by her question.

She waited with baited breath, torn between taking back her words or pressing forward for more.

Harry’s lips twitched at her words, a smile slowly edging onto his lips as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Yes.” He deadpanned, taking a swig of his drink again, as if he hadn’t just agreed to shag his best friend for no apparent reason.

Tonks blinked, surprise taking over her. She didn’t expect him to actually say yes, more so expected him to flat out deny her, to leave her with another bruised heart.

“Really?” Tonks sounded surprised as she leant forward.

“I said yes didn’t I,” Harry replied smoothly, finishing off another drink and slamming down onto the table in front of him.

Jumping at the sound of the impact, Tonks continued to watch as Harry stood from his chair and righted his shirt, flattening out whatever he thought were creases.

“Right, then—” He started, moving around swiftly to stand in front of her chair, placing his rather large hands on opposite sides of her – his temptations scent, something that Tonks found she rather liked, filling into her body, “—Are there any rules to this… shag?”

Uncrossing her legs, Tonks placed a hand upon Harry’s chest, baring her nails against his rock-solid muscle – delighting in the throaty laugh escaping her best friend.

“Rules?” Tonks replied cheekily, smiling up at Harry with a toothy grin. “How about…” Tonks trailed off, tapping a finger against Harry’s chest, “Just _sex_ , whenever _I_ want, and where _I_ want it.”

Laughing aloud, Harry raised his own hand, gripping Tonks’ jaw lightly. “My, aren’t you demanding, _Nymph-a-dora_.”

“You know me, Harry,” Tonks said, slapping his hand away before Harry’s hand drifted to the neckline of her shirt.

Growling, Harry pulled Tonks towards him, her chest flush against his as one hand gripped her hip tightly, the other at her elbow. “Where to then? Grimmauld or yours?”

“Hm, let me think—” Tonks never got to finish her words before Harry apparated the two of them away with a laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tonks didn’t know it was possible to feel this full.

Harry thrusted into her, slow and deep, letting her feel every inch of him as he goaded her to ask for more. She’ll get what she wants, she always does, but the feeling of his cock inside of her is already that best feeling she’d ever had, so why not wait a little longer for a hard fucking.

Tonks reaches a hand under her, snaking its way down to rub at herself, her feet hooking around his – pinning him in place inside of her.

They didn’t make it far with Harry apparateing the two of them into the longue of Grimmauld Palace – their bodies still close together as the couches around them were thankfully empty of their usual occupants of the house. And with hushed words and small kisses, both Harry and Tonks stumbled up to Harry’s room – their clothing gradually coming off before they reached Harry’s bed.

“Maybe I’ll fuck you here next, wouldn’t that be good?” Harry said, running a finger over Tonks’ asshole, laughing at her buckle of surprise.

Tonks purred in response, taking over the reins herself as she slowly fucked herself on Harry’s cock – taking it to the hilt each time.

Harry only leant back at her movement, looking down with a wolfish smile as Tonks gradually sped up – her patience crumbling.

“Look at you, fucking yourself—” Harry grit out, using both hands to grip at Tonks’ waist, stopping her movement, “—You’d like that, wouldn’t you? To do as you please – maybe later I’ll let you, but not now.”

Nearly pulling out entirely, and ignoring Tonks’ mewl at the loss of his cock, Harry pushed back in full, gripping tight at her waist as he fucked her hard and deep.

“Are—” Tonks moaned, now lying down on the bed whilst Harry fucked her from above, “—You always this commanding.”

Harry slapped Tonks’ rear, palming the flesh in one hand. She cried out, clenching around him at the stinging pain. He fucked her rough, pushing her down into the mattress beneath him as he grabs a handful of her striking pink hair, tugging her back as he lay flat on top of her – his mouth sinking into the curve of her neck. Harry slapped her hand away, replacing it with his own as he rubbed at Tonks’ sensitive spot.

“Fuck!” she gasped out, her hands gripping at the sheets beneath her. “Don’t stop!”

Harry didn’t stop, not until Tonks was shuddering beneath him, letting out one long scream into the quilt, her cunt gripping slickly around him. He thrusted one last time, emptying himself inside of her, panting into Tonks’ neck with a small laugh. Her fingers curl around to grip at his hair, angling his head to bring him in for a deep kiss.

“Wow…” Tonks purred, shoving Harry aside to turn onto her back, pushing back her sweaty pink hair.

Harry only grunted in response, laying down next to Tonks with a chuckle.

“What’s so funny?” Tonks asks, turning to lay on her side with eyebrows raised.

“Nothing,” Harry laughed again, laying one hand behind his head with a smile.

Swatting at his chest, Tonks poked his side. “Tell me already.”

Harry only laughed more, sitting up on his elbows to nudge his head in the direction of the door.

“What?” Tonks said, sounding confused.

“Some one was listening to us,” Harry laughed, standing from the bed and moving towards the bathroom.

“What!” Tonks hissed, eyeing up the door as if she could see through it.

“Yeah!” Harry shouted through the noise of the toilet flushing before appearing back in the room and throwing himself down ungracefully next to Tonks. “I heard them giggling and everything, must’ve been a good for them.”

“Why didn’t you say anything!” Tonks asked annoyed, shoving his roaming hand away.

“Does it matter? And besides, I was more focused fucking you, wasn’t I,” Harry finally got a handful of Tonks, more specifically her sensitive cunt as he palmed it with his hand.

“Down boy!” Tonks smacked Harry’s hand, doing her best not squirm under the probing fingers.

“Don’t be such a bore, Tonks, I’m sure it was either Ginny or Hermione anyway.” Harry rolled his eyes, rolling onto his stomach and hoisting Tonks’ legs onto his shoulders – his mouth inches away from Tonks’ cunt.

“W-wait! I’m still sore—” Tonks never got to finish his words before Harry placed his mouth over her, his tongue lapping away at her sodden folds and sensitive clit.

Tonks mouth opened in a silent moan, her hands holding Harry’s head in place.

She couldn’t find it in herself to care, to not care about whether it was Ginny or Hermione listening in on them, or that she would’ve normally be turned off Harry eating her out after releasing himself inside of her, but now? She wanted more and more…


	8. Not my sister! - Harry/Daphne/Pansy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several smutty one-shots that feature Harry raised by Sirius. Many different pairings - M/F, M/M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry isn't sure how he ended up in Daphne's room with her and Pansy, but hey, he isn't complaining when a boring Sunday turns into something he definitely liked.

** Not my sister! **

Harry isn’t _entirely_ sure how he ended up having both Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson fondling his cock in their private dorm on a lazy Sunday afternoon. He knew he shouldn’t really be questioning that right now, that it’s some what weird that it all started with a casual invite to share a bottle of Fire Whiskey in Daphne’s room, and that Parkinson had straight up asked him whether his cock really is as big as the rumours say.

The two Slytherins and the Gryffindor only knowing each other as casual friends, not the type that would be seen in public, but only in private, more specifically being the various parties of Pureblood society – with Harry being dragged along by his Godfather, his reason being that it’s good to meet your distant relatives – which Sirius often did when escaping to empty rooms with a different witch every week.

He probably should’ve just brushed her off, but no, Harry in his semi-drunken state, decided to ask if she’d like to see it and decide for herself whether it _was_ big.

So here he was, laying back against the headboard of Daphne’s bed, his shirt off and trousers open with his cock out and semi-hard – both Daphne and Pansy forgoing their robes, giving Harry a rather good view down their shirts, their lacy bras making his cock twitch.

Harry knew that the two of them were rather good looking, and that both of their fathers were looking to marry them off to suitable suitors – Sirius often joking about it that it was like prized cattle, only that it could talk a lot and drain your Galleons by the thousands. Harry wasn’t ignorant though, he’d experienced first hand just what the two witches were like under their robes, with roaming touches and caressing of tongues, and that their personalities were vastly different from when he was around them in private – with Daphne having her usual attitude of being superior over everyone else, and Pansy looking down on anything that isn’t Pureblood – but with Harry, in places where they could be away from every one else, the two witches softened up, and acted like the close friends they were.

The two Slytherin witches laid on their stomachs, shoulder to shoulder as they both had a grip on his ever-hardening cock. Their hands were small, the two of them falling short of fully getting their fingers around the thickness. They hadn’t said anything so far, just casually, and evidently slightly drunk, giving small delicate squeezes and tugs to Harry’s cock – looking somewhat in awe of the thing.

Daphne laughed under her breath, her eyes solely focused on the organ in her hand. “It’s… warm,” she trailed off, her breath tickling Harry’s cock.

Harry squirmed slightly under the contact, resting his hands behind his head with a cheeky smile. “So. What do you think, _Parkinson_? Is it bigger than Draco’s?”

Harry knew he was playing with fire, especially since she had his cock in her palm, but he wasn’t about to pass up on the chance to goad Parkinson – Daphne even chipping in with a musical laugh, forcing Pansy to glower at them both, her face twitching in annoyance. It was a common thing for Harry and Daphne to poke at Pansy, about how she was always on the arm of Malfoy, even when she escaped to empty rooms with both him and Daphne, yet here she was, putting her fingers to use. Harry often thought Draco would implode with rage if he found out, he could picture it easily in his head.

Parkinson hadn’t said anything since he unbuttoned his trousers, her previous typical face of mockery was replaced with one of surprise. Harry thought it suited her well, even more so when was quiet over something as _simple_ as a cock.

“How big is it?” she questioned instead, pumping him slightly as she talked, choosing not to dwell on the teasing.

Harry contained his groan, shifting slightly to mask his growing arousal. “Don’t know. I don’t _normally_ measure it,” came Harry’s witty reply.

Daphne threw him a look as if doubting him – she too pumped him, albeit a lot more deliberate than Parkinson.

Harry couldn’t help it that time, he groaned aloud, his cock now at full length in their palms.

The two of them laughed prettily, squeezing simultaneously, apparently enjoying Harry’s torment.

Harry bit at his lip, not wanting to give in even more. “So…” he trailed off in effort to get the ball rolling in a direction _he_ wanted.

Pansy raised an eyebrow at his words, leaning back slightly in anticipation. Daphne too waited, a smile on her rose-coloured lips.

“What now?” Harry finished off, hoping that he wasn’t being played around with. It wouldn’t be the first time either.

“Hmm…” Daphne started immediately, tapping an immaculate black-painted nail at his cock, a thoughtful look on her face.

Parkinson nudged her suddenly, getting her attention as two witches turned their attention to each other – their hands still holding firm on Harry’s cock.

Harry rolled his eyes at the obvious game, running a hand through his hair. He watched as the two exchanged quiet words, quiet enough for Harry to hear but deliberate enough for Harry to get an idea of what they were going to do – judging from the colour forming on Pansy’s cheeks at least and the girlish giggles

They turned back then, the two leaning in closer than before – their full lips just inches away from enveloping Harry’s cock.

“Yes, Harry. It is bigger than Draco’s…” Pansy said, squeezing Harry’s cock lightly.

Daphne grinned next to her, leaning closer, planting a delicate kiss on the side of his cock, her tongue edging out slowly to take a lick of the length of Harry’s cock.

Harry twitched at the contact, taken by surprise as he grasped at the sheet beneath him. It was pure torture, to watch Daphne’s lips edge slowly around his cock, and even more so with her warm tongue brushing up and down the length.

Pansy joined in, her mouth taking in the head, tongue swiping delicately at the sensitive slit. It was so sudden, to feel something as hot, and slick mouth around his cock, it was even doubled in pleasure as the two witches worked together.

“Fuck…” Harry groaned, taking in the sight of the two witches working away. It was pure bliss, just the sight of the two of them, their intoxicating eyes peering up at him as their mouths and tongues left Harry _nearly_ asking for more, but he wouldn’t stoop down that low.

Daphne’s mouth moved upwards, her tongue grazing up the length until it reach the head – both Daphne and Pansy’s tongue melting together, the two of them focusing their attention on the head of Harry’s cock, their tongues occasionally flicking against each other.

Oh, and Daphne’s Rose lipstick, it was everywhere, from base of his cock, trailing upwards to the tip of his cock in a manor that Harry found he rather liked – even more so when Pansy took him into her mouth, her tongue swirling across the stains.

She pulled back, his cock resting against her lower lip – looking up at him and mouthing sweet kisses, her hot puffy breaths making him twitch. Daphne shuffled next to her, moving her mouth to Pansy’s exposed neck, biting kisses to the curve of her jaw – one hand grasping the base of Harry’s cock.

Harry moaned at the sight, watching as Daphne grasped Pansy’s jaw in her palm, turning her head to plant her lips onto hers, their tongues visibly swilling together in a deep kiss.

Pansy left a messy trail dripping down his shaft, which is swiftly swept up as Daphne took him into her mouth, her lips barely stretching around the thickness, and Harry just watched, with one hand resting behind his head and the other now filtering through Daphne’s blonde hair. Harry relished in the feeling of her velvet tongue under the length of his cock, the warmth surrounding him bringing him closer to release.

She made a squeak of surprise as Pansy rolled behind her, sitting in between Daphne’s open legs, kneading Daphne’s plump rear in her hands, her throat convulsing around him with a choked noise as she pulls off with a choked breath, both of her hands now gripping Harry at the base of his cock, holding him firmly. Her lipstick is smudged delightfully, the sight really shouldn’t be appealing, yet it is with _her_ lips.

Daphne moaned suddenly, apparently enjoying what Pansy was doing behind her – although Harry couldn’t see, he knew that Daphne approved when she wrapped her mouth around his cock again with a throaty sigh, and it was sloppy this time, filthier as her mouth widened around the thickness once again, both her lips and fingers moving up and down as she took more and more of him into her mouth.

Harry gripped at the back of her hair, holding it tightly in his hand. Fuck, what she was doing now shouldn’t be possible, or legal for that matter, and he hissed, resisting the urge to take control and thrust into her mouth. He was edging ever closer to release when Daphne pulled back, her lips ghosting over the head of his cock, tongue slithering away as Harry noticed Pansy lie down once again, only this time her head is in between Daphne’s open legs.

“Fuck…” Daphne muttered against Harry’s cock, closing her eyes. Harry watched her thrust her round rear backwards, demanding more of whatever Pansy was doing back there.

Harry, who still had a hold her hair, guided her mouth back onto his cock, aching for a release that was coming. Daphne groaned in surprise, but it was quickly forgotten as she took him deep, her tongue dragging on the under-side of Harry’s cock once again as she couldn’t quite take all him.

Feeling that all too familiar ache in his cock, Harry let go of Daphne’s hair, throwing his head back and letting her take charge, her pulsating mouth and the suction of her lips bringing him to his release. Harry shut his eyes briefly, blinking up at the dark-green ceiling above him and released a bliss-filled moan as he spilled into Daphne’s intoxicating mouth

Daphne pulled back off his cock, leaving it resting on her bottom lip – Harry’s come pooling in her mouth. It truly was a sight to see, to someone as refined and uptight as Daphne Greengrass, looking so _filthy._ Harry couldn’t tear his eyes away from her, following the movement of her tongue as she swirled Harry’s come around in her mouth as if it was honey.

Pansy stopped her movement behind Daphne to roll her over onto her back swiftly, the short black-haired witch straddling the blonde with a heated gaze – her chin slick and lips swollen.

Pansy leant downwards, bracing herself on either side of Daphne as she planted her lips on the blondes’, tongues meeting once again as Harry watched eagerly as both Slytherins swapped his release into each other’s mouths.

It was enough to get Harry’s blood boiling again as he gripped his already hardening cock, pumping away as he watched Pansy pull back from Daphne with one last small kiss, both of their lips now smeared with his release.

‘ _Fuck, these two are going to be the death of me_.’

“Hard already, _Harry_?” Pansy laughed, rolling onto her back with a sigh.

Daphne laughed too, propping herself up on an elbow, gazing up at him with renewed fire in her gaze.

“We’re only just getting started, aren’t—” Harry started, only to be cut off with the of commotion coming from the other side of the door.

“Daphne! Are you in there?” Someone shouted, a familiar voice Harry thought.

The person in question sprang up from the bed, wiping at her mouth with the back of her palm, already straightening out her soiled uniform – Pansy following suit too as she fastened up her shirt buttons.

Harry, who begrudgingly, stood from the bed and only tucked his cock away, releasing a sigh of annoyance.

“Harry—” Daphne hissed, throwing him a look, “—Put your shirt on!”

Eyebrows creasing together, Harry shrugged comically, leaning against the bed frame with his arms crossed.

“Now’s not the time—” Daphne began, only to be cut off as the door opened.

As if stepping into a cheesy muggle movie, Daphne’s sister of all people stepped into the room – her eyes immediately finding Daphne and then Pansy, until finally resting on Harry, the gaze of the younger Greengrass drifting up and down.

“Uh…”

Daphne palmed her face, shaking her head.

Pansy contained her smirk, gnawing on her bottom lip with a glint in her eyes.

Not attempting to hide his amusement about the situation he was in, Harry sent Astoria a small smile. “Like what you see, Astoria?” Harry laughed, over exaggerating a stretch.

Her mouth opened with no words coming out, a surprised look quickly forming onto her face with reddening cheeks.

“Harry!” Daphne shouted, throwing his shirt at him. “Not my sister!”


	9. The Potter Twins - Part 3 - Harry/OFC (Twincest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several smutty one-shots that feature Harry raised by Sirius. Many different pairings - M/F, M/M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Potter twins, Rose and Harry, were always close, the two of them doing everything together. Yes, even that...  
> The end of Harry/Rose for now. I'll be working on other pairings until I return back to this pairing.

** The Potter Twins – Part 3 **

“It’s weird, isn’t it?” Rose asked, spread out on her stomach on her bed, her eyes occasionally flicking over to her brother.

“What is?” He replied, leaning back into Rose’s chair with his feet perched up on the table in front of him.

Rose thought he looked terribly handsome, with his care free face and laid-back appearance, it almost made her want to climb onto his lap again, but they’d already done that a few house before.

“That we’re only two days away from finishing Hogwarts…” Rose trailed off, watching Harry as he ran a hand through his tousled hair, sweeping it off his face with a tired sigh.

“You worry too much.” Harry deadpanned, scratching at his jaw with a knowing smile.

Raising an eyebrow, Rose moved herself to the edge of her bed, her bare pale legs stretching out lavishly in front of her. “Who say’s I’m worried?” She already knew the answer but didn’t want to admit it – her brother often read her like a book.

Harry laughed, looking up at the animated ceiling, the various star constellations providing a pretty view. “You can’t hide nothing from me, sister.” Harry turned to face her, looking at Rose with eyes that shined with their usual heat. Rose tried her best to ignore the thumping of her heart and the heat in her gut, but she couldn’t, it was impossible to when she was so deeply infatuated with her brother.

“And besides, I’ve already thought of something.” He carried on, an edge creeping into his tone, one that Rose didn’t like one bit.

Rose looked away then, berating herself for ignoring the inevitable. She couldn’t help it, not when they’d be leaving Hogwarts, their one and only place where they could be themselves, where they could indulge in their desires and thoughts. But soon they’d be returning to Grimmauld Palace and be forced back into a mundane routine of House Black and its traditions. Oh, and of course their Godfather, the man that often called her brother James whenever he drank too much and would ignore them most of the time they were there.

“Something?” Rose queried, looking back at her brother. “Like what?”

Harry’s face twisted into a feral grin, a look that Rose often noticed was on his face when he was about to do something. Which she hoped he would, although that was a more pleasurable desire. He stood abruptly, his chair clattering backwards onto the wooden floor, and Rose couldn’t help the butterflies in her stomach as he made his way over to the bed, looking down at her as she sat up with a challenging look. If she was someone else, Rose would’ve thought Harry looked a bit frightening, but with him looking down at her right now? She couldn’t stop the widening grin on her face, nor the twinkling of her eyes.

She tilted her head to the side, the look of innocence on her face. “Harry?” She knew he wouldn’t buy into her innocent look, but it would at least rile him up, and hopefully goad him.

Harry only shook his head, bringing up his hand to cup Rose’s chin. “Don’t worry, Rose. I’ll take care of everything, alright?”

Not even waiting for her to even reply, Harry used his fingers to trace Rose’s lower lip, running a finger across it before moving his hand to grip at the back of Rose’s hair, tiling her head upwards. He smiled down at her, meeting her defiant gaze with his own as he lowered his mouth to hers – her teeth nipping at his lips as she sighed into his mouth before Harry pushed her back onto the bed lightly.

His hands were gentle as they spread her knees apart, his body settling in between her as he lowered himself onto her, Harry’s mouth catching against Rose’s in a deep kiss which sent a sizzling pang to Rose’s gut. She could feel the outline of his cock against her, that all familiar thickness pressing against her cunt robbing her breath for a moment. Rose resisted the urge to snake her hands down his trousers, to get a hold of his cock between her fingers.

Harry seemed to notice as he laughed into their kiss before sitting up, his hands hastily undoing the buttons of his shirt before throwing it to the side.

Rose stared up at him, her eyes raking in the flesh she so loved to get a hold of. His typical pale skin was replaced with a light tan, the benefits of Quidditch throughout the sparse days when there actually was decent weather – she could picture him now, flying topless on his broom with a sheen of sweat covering his body, his mouth opening to shout out commands. Her eyes drifted to the defined abdomen, unconsciously licking at her lips.

“Your _beautiful_ ,” Harry said softly, repositioning himself in between Roses’ legs, taking Rose’s hand and intertwining it with his own. His fingers skimmed against hers, the rough edges grazing against her soft skin. Until finally, he leant forward again, his nose bumping against hers playfully.

“I’ll miss this place,” he almost whispered, giving Rose a quick kiss.

“Me too,” Rose murmured against his lips, trying not to show how breathless she was through Harry’s devilish lips. Her free hand moved to Harry’s chest, flattening against the warm tanned skin. She couldn’t help herself from peering into his eyes, the very same eyes as hers – green meeting green as the twins shared identical smiles, the two of them laughing as Harry’s stubbled cheek grazed across Rose’s cheek, his hand still glued together with hers as his other hand rested lightly on Rose’s bare hip.

They stayed like that for a few moments, their eyes not leaving each other’s as both Harry and Rose lost themselves in their identical gazes. It was almost hypnotic, Rose thought. Harry’s gaze dropped briefly, stooping down to look at Rose’s lips, before returning back.

Rose wanted to urge him on, no matter how many times they’d fucked in her bed, their kisses, or how often he had a hand on her bare skin, her brother’s touch always got her blood boiling.

“Can you say the night?” Rose said, hoping that he’d say yes for once, and not scurry off to his own room.

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Really, Rose? You know people will notice I’m not in my room,” he said, planting kisses on Rose’s chin. It was a cheap effort to distract her, Rose found.

Rose rolled her eyes, pinching Harry’s chest tightly. “It’ll be _fine_. And anyway, I’m past caring. If people want to talk, let them.”

Harry didn’t even blink at Rose’s pinch, he instead met her defiant gaze before giving in with a quiet nod, the corners of his mouth twitching into a small smile.

“So…” He started, running a finger down Rose’s overly large shirt, which also happened to be one of Harry’s old Hogwarts shirts, “—What will be doing this night?”

Rose laughed under her breath, threading her hand through the back of Harry’s hair, gripping it in her fingers as she brought him closer.

It was such a high for Rose to have a brief moment of control, to do what she wanted, and to watch Harry’s inner turmoil as he was the one who got bossed around. Although it was only for a few moments, Rose knew that the tables would be turned soon, especially with the next words uttered into his ear.

“ _Fuck_ me, Harry, and me fuck me _hard_ ,” Rose whispered, finishing off with a stinging bite to Harry’s ear.

He pulled back, grinning like a Cheshire cat. “If that’s what the lady wants.”

Rose watched as he stood up from the bed, hastily undoing his trousers. With her lip between her teeth, Rose bunched up Harry’s quidditch shirt and hooked her fingers through her panties, shifting them down her bare legs, holding them in her hands before throwing them at her brother with a shout of; “Catch!”

Harry didn’t even attempt to catch, just letting them hit his chest as he stared at Rose, more specifically being her gradually opening legs – giving him a clear view of her already dripping wet cunt.

“Well? _Get to it_.” Rose ordered, pleasure blooming on her cheeks as Harry was quickly in between her legs again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Duelling, Rose thought, was an art-form and a grotesque sight. But when her brother duelled, she couldn’t tear her eyes away, and looking around at the crowd around them, neither could everyone else – it was as if being at a Muggle theatre, everyone queuing up and gawping at the spectacle in front of them, except it wasn’t a trash movie or play, it was her brother participating in an amateur tournament – one that was typically done near the end of the seventh-year students year, and he looked down-right _frightening._ A look that Rose found terribly delicious, with a determined look on his face, his eyes sharp and a grin on his face that looked akin to a feral animal.

“ _Peri!_ ” Harry shouted, his wand flicking as a swift pink light flew out of it.

Rose felt her cheeks tighten up with her large smile. Harry’s spell making her head swim as she watched it fly towards his target. It was a spell she often saw him practice, one that he’d made himself – a simple spell that would leave deep gouges on the target, with its aim of injuring internal organs – but that was rather mute in this tournament, with every participant wearing nullifying bracelet which had one simple rule: Get hit with a spell that would be fatal? You’re out. Simple, really.

Most of the duellists often used Hogwarts text-book spells, spells that Harry laughed mockingly at when cast at him, but her brother? He didn’t hold anything back. Not when there was duelling involved. She knew it got his blood pumping, how it made his already blazing eyes light up with an intense gaze that made her weak at the knees.

He looked rather dashing too without his normal robes, his white shirt which was rolled up his thick forearms, black trousers and boots perfectly in order. Rose had been admiring him from afar, standing at the front of the crowd as she watched her brother trample the opposition with ease.

The Hufflepuff student, who was too busy standing dumb-founded at her brothers own spell, didn’t even have a shield up in time before he was struck in the chest. Rose watched with glee as he was sent skidding across the grass rather painfully before slumping on the floor with a pained groan. Her brother wasn’t taking this lightly, it seemed.

The crowd froze for a split second, people looking too and from her brother and the downed Hufflepuff student, before applause followed with various shots of approval coming from the crowd of Hogwarts students. Harry, being as he is, didn’t seem fazed by the crowd, instead finding Rose in the crowd for a brief nod and small smile.

The familiar pang in Rose’s chest came roaring in, her heart thudding in her chest as she watched Harry walk away from the duelling area to await his next match. It always happened, whenever he smiled at her, whenever their hands brushed up against each other, and she knew as well that Harry was the same with her. She noticed his eyes tracking her when she wasn’t looking, she saw the spark in his eyes whenever they were face to face, and even noticed the snarls whenever someone tried to get closer to her – _especially_ when it was another boy.

The duel was signalled to its end with Flitwick’s wand sounding out with a bang, his squeaky voice announcing Harry as the winner, albeit with a bit of disapproval on his tone. Probably not happy with her brother’s choice of spell, even _with_ the bracelets, the Hufflepuff student looked like he’d been trampled on by a herd of Rhino’s.

Harry walked off to the side, lifting the bottom of his shirt to wipe away the sweat on his face. He’d been in five duels so far, winning each of then within a minute, and the humid weather was getting to him. Rose noticed the looks he was getting as her brother’s toned stomach was revealed to the crowd around them, it was hard not to really, with people around her brother not even paying attention to Flitwick’s announcement.

Rose shook her head, barely containing her smile as she watched her brother continue to be oblivious to the looks he was getting. She couldn’t think what it would be like _if_ Harry did notice. Would he return their looks? Surely not, Rose conceded, doing her best to ignore the jealousy pooling in her gut.

“And with that, Harry Potter of House Ravenclaw will face off against Sofia Zabini of house Slytherin in the final!” Rose blinked, turning her attention back to the duelling area, finding that she had missed the majority of Flitwick’s words. Flitwick waved his wand, a series of fireworks coming out of the end of it with a few loud bangs. “A ten-minute break will now be put into effect. Duellists now is the time to recuperate and prepare for your final match!”

The crowd lightened slightly, a few of the students walking off back towards Hogwarts. Rose darted around the make-shift barrier and headed for her brother. She eyed him through the passage of people, finding that he was talking with Zabini, the caramel skinned witch almost face to face with her brother.

She got nearer, noticing that Zabini had now moved away through the group of students, and her brother now faced towards her, his face sporting his usual stony look.

“What did _she_ want?” Rose asked archly, finally face to face with Harry.

Raising an eyebrow, Harry leant back on his heels. “Calm down, will you. She only wanted to wish me good luck.”

Tutting, Rose looked over at Zabini, narrowing her eyes at the witch’s back. “I’m _sure_ she did.”

Harry laughed openly, brushing a strand of his messy hair away. “It was _nothing_ , ok?” Harry stressed his words, raising his hand and musing his sister’s hair, laughing even more at the scowl she sent his way.

Rose didn’t respond to that, instead turned away from Harry, heat blooming on her cheeks as she re-organized her hair. She shouldn’t be jealous, really – Harry hadn’t even glanced in the direction of Zabini, never mind actually doing anything with her – but it was hard when Sofia Zabini was rather beautiful, with skin that looked as soft as sin, eyes a deep blue, a heart-shaped pretty face, and a svelte body which made the witch strut around as if she weighed nothing.

“Hey, nothing happened, alright—” Harry whispered in her ear from behind suddenly, leaning into the back of her, “--all she said was, ‘Good luck Potter’.”

Rose bit back her smile, biting on her bottom lip as she leant back into her brother’s form. She breathed in a deep sigh, now openly smiling as her brother’s scent drifted into her.

“Just win, ok?” Rose turned, mock seriousness’s on her face as she looked up at Harry’s taller form.

He smiled arrogantly, laying a quick kiss on Rose’s head before pulling back with a wink. “Winning is what _we_ do.”

“Win _good_ , Harry.” Rose stressed her words, hoping to get the message across.

Harry turned back then, his steps taking him in the direction of the duelling area. He rolled his shoulders, flexing his neck as he took his position. Rose’s eyes followed his movement, watching as he readied himself into his duelling stance. He was a striking image, with the afternoon sun draping over his shoulders, the slight breeze whisking through his hair, and his handsome face contorted into one of calmness. Rose _loved_ the sight of him.

Rose ignored everything else going on around her as she zoned in on her brother, not even Zabini as she shoved her way through the crowd, barely making it back in time. Flitwick tutted, eyeing the two duellists with a critical gaze, making sure that both contestants still wore their bracelets.

“Good—” Flitwick started, looking to and from Harry and Zabini before nodding, “—As this is the final duel, the winner will have their name etched into the Hogwarts history Books, signifying them as the best duellists of their house, year, and age group.”

Zabini nod, apparently pleased with the prospect of achieving fame. Harry didn’t even twitch, just breathed a deep breath as he locked eyes with Zabini.

Flitwick nods again, flashing a small smile before waving his wand, a series of blue lights escaping it as they landed in front of the bustling crowd of spectators.

“The Wards are now in place—” Flitwick swished his wand again, a shimmering timer appearing between Harry and Zabini, counting down from ten, “—Once the timer reaches zero, the duel will begin.”

Harry hadn’t moved an inch since Zabini entered the duelling area, just kept his gaze locked onto his opponent, his wand poised to strike.

“Good luck, Potter…” Zabini said, finishing off with a flirtatious wink.

Harry’s lips only twitched in response, his head tilting to the side with a curious look.

The timer gradually went down, seven, six, five…

Until finally it hit zero. Rose stood transfixed as a spell was already zooming out of her brother’s wand, the timer barely clicking over to zero. She didn’t know what spell it was this time, even the colour was alien to her – a deep purple, which was strange. He cast it off silently, surprising herself even more as it crackled the air it passed through.

Everyone else around her too was too stunned to react. Zabini as well as she watched wide-eyed as the spell barrelled towards her at lightning speed. It struck her in the arm, sending the witch stumbling back onto her backside, her bracelet shattering as the spell fizzled up into the sky above them.

Time seemed to stop as Zabini glanced down towards her arm, her mouth opening in a silent scream at what she saw. It was broken, rather severely too – the evidence of that sticking out of her forearm. Rose blinked, watching as the Slytherin Witch started to cry openly, an embarrassing sight, Rose thought, doing her best to contain her smirk as Zabini stumbled to her feet.

‘ _Probably would’ve been worse without the bracelets_.’ Rose thought, turning to look at her brother.

“And the winner is… Harry Potter of house Ravenclaw.” Flitwick announced, not even bothering to hide the disdain on his tone.

Only a few people clapped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“So, what do you think?” Harry asked, stepping through the door in front of her.

Rose blinked, following her brother, taken aback at the apartment. It was delightful. Dark wooden floor, various bookshelves with animated portraits, and furniture that looked as if it came straight out of Hogwarts. Oh, and the view. Rose brushed past her brother, moving to stand inches away from the glass windows. She held her breath, her eyes taking in the vast view in front of her – London skyline, in all of its afternoon glory – with heavy rain fall staining the windows, and the dim lamps in the room, the whole thing left a warm feeling in her chest, a place that felt like _home_.

It had been only two years since the Potter twins had left Hogwarts, with both Harry and Rose finding employment of their own – Harry fast-tracking into the hit-wizard department, and Rose finding a place with the best Potioneers in Wizarding Britain. Money wasn’t an issue, with both the inheritance from their parents, and the relation to the Black family, the two siblings finally bit the bullet and got a place of their own. No one knew they were now living together, not even Sirius, their godfather being left in the dark. As usual.

“I love it,” Rose replied, turning back to face Harry as she leant back onto the window. She could get used to this, waking up in _their_ home, late mornings in bed, and not having to hide themselves away.

He smiled at her, scratching at his stubbled jaw as he moved over towards the kitchen, sitting himself on a stool. Even the kitchen itself was rather grand, with a marble island situated in the middle, and appliances scattered around it. It looked like the kind of thing you’d see on the Muggle cooking shows.

Rose walked over towards Harry, sitting adjacent to her brother on another stool, leaning back comfortably in the seat as she looked around the rest of the room. Her brother had obviously gone to great lengths to make the place fitting for the two of them.

Harry sighed amusedly before grasping Rose’s seat and dragged it closer to him, turning her seat to face him – he leant in and rested his palms on Rose’s knees, kneading the soft skin.

“We’ve got our own place now, Rose—” He practically sang, “—It’s all ours to keep.”

Rose shivered, her spine arching at his words. It was like music to her ears, to hear him say that, that they finally had a place of their own, away from everyone else, a place where they could do what they wanted without risk.

“I’m loving this place _more and more_ ,” Rose purred, grinning into Harry’s touch as he grasped at her chin, pulling her face to his.

His thumb dips into her mouth – Rose’s tongue immediately lavishing around it. Harry groans around the contact, leaning in closer with a grin. “You’re going to be the death of me.” Harry groaned, drawing his thumb out to run it across his own lips, his tongue darting out to taste it.

“Now that would be a way to go, huh?” Rose purred, laughing prettily as Harry picked her up by the waist, kicking the stools to the side and placed her on the worktop. With her legs spread and heels hooked around his thighs, Rose met Harry’s mouth – their tongues plunging deep into each other’s mouths.

Rose felt a deep pang in her stomach, as if a jolt of electricity went through her. Smiling into the kiss, Rose nipped at Harry’s lips roughly, moaning as Harry’s hands cupped her rear, bringing her closer as her wet cunt grazed against Harry’s hard cock.

Rolling her hips, Rose felt unashamed at the contact, the way she was panting on his lips, and how sinfully wet she was getting. Harry pulled back, starting at his sisters disfigured appearance. Both of them were breathing hard, their identical sharp green eyes wide in hunger and pleasure.

“I love you,” Harry breathed, pulling Rose off the worktop to straddle him. He continued to stare, leaning forward with his forehead resting against hers.

Rose smiled contently at the touch, bumping her nose against his playfully. “I love you too,” she whispered, closing her eyes as comfortable warmth spread through her.

She leant forward, initiating the kiss this time, her tongue stroking softly against his. “You are mine, and I am yours.” She rolled her hips again with her words, causing the two of them to shift upwards.

Harry grunted, holding her tighter on his lap. The two meet in the middle again, Rose’s soft plump lips connecting with Harry’s in a delicate kiss. She’s desperate for him now – with his heart burning words and the electric touch spurring her on.

“You’re my everything, Rose.” Harry said sharply. “Your beautiful body. The way you talk, the way you act, the way you think. It’s _everything_ to me.” Harry’s voice softened towards the end, which only served as a stimulant for Rose as she held his gaze throughout – her smile widening as he went on.

She’s too stunned to even reply. Harry’s words making her heart practically thump against her chest in compassion. Harry lowered her to her feet and spun her around, hastily pulling her shirt over her head. Her bra quickly followed – the cool air making Rose’s already hard nipples tingle at the sensation.

Leaning down, Harry kissed the exposed flesh of Rose’s neck, blowing his cool breath across it as he went. Rose shivered, a delightful experience from the effects of his tracing tongue. Fuck, she thought. She tilted her neck, giving Harry further access – access that he immediately dove into, his teeth nipping at the soft skin.

Harry moved his mouth to her ear, his stubble grazing against her. “Turn around,” he muttered.

Rose did as she was told, turning back to look her brother – raising an eyebrow at his feral state. She doesn’t have time to question anything before Harry lifts her up again, placing her down gracefully on the island. She rests her hands on his wide shoulders for a moment, only for them to be brushed off.

“Keep those there.” He said, pacing them on the edge. He continued on, hooking his fingers in the side of Rose’s skirt, hastily pulling it off before returning to her panties. “Lift.” Harry commanded.

Rose complied, eager to get the action going – she lifted herself up slightly, gasping as the cool air hit her cunt – before lowering herself down as Harry threw her soaked panties over his shoulder. She’s completely naked now, and Harry gets a full look of her, whilst still _fully_ clothed, Rose mentally grumbled.

She moved her hands, plucking at edge of his blue shirt.

Harry stepped back though, sending Rose a cheeky smile whilst shaking his head. “No touching.”

Rose pouted playfully, returning her hands as if scolded by a parent.

“So, you want me to remove my shirt?” Harry uttered, his deep voice tormenting Rose’s inner discipline.

Raising her chin and narrowing her gaze, Rose breathed, “ _Yes_.”

Rolling his shoulders, Harry looked down at his sister. Even though she sat high above the ground, Harry still towered over her. “Yes what, Rose?”

 “Please…” Rose whined, in a long drawn out breath – doing her best to get what she wanted.

It apparently worked as Harry shook his head at her antics. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, keeping his eyes fixed on Rose. It takes every ounce of her will to not reach out and tear off his shirt, to not give him the satisfaction of her thirst for him.

Harry finally got to the last button, he rolled the shirt smoothly off his shoulders. And for the briefest moment, Rose blanked everything out, and just _looked_ at her brother. She never got tired of seeing him bare before, and especially lately – Hit-Wizarding training obviously having an effect on his already muscular body. His arms are flexed back, toned muscles rippling with movement as the dim light in the room blankets over his naked skin. It’s as if she was starting at a painting. One that she wants to get fucked by.

He continued by kicking off his boots and socks. He’s almost naked, just a rather annoying pair of black trousers, Rose thought. She ran her eyes over his body, feeling a tightness forming in her stomach – taking in every minuscule scar dotting his chest and abdomen. Her eyes pause on each of them, as if reading a story of her brother’s adventures. He positions himself back between her legs. Rose unconsciously looks down, noticing Harry’s cock straining against the front of his trousers – the organ pressing hard into Rose’s soft thigh.

Harry leant forward, his hands resting on the top of Rose’s thighs, his rough thumbs gliding across the skin to reach the inside of Rose’s thigh – only inches away from Rose’s aching cunt. Rose’s wants to grip at his hands, to tell him to plunge his fingers deep inside of her.

He tilts his head to the side, sending Rose a smirk. “Where to start, hm?” he muses, lifting a hand to run across Rose’s bottom lip. “Maybe here?” he queries as Rose’s lips part open. She takes his thumb into her mouth, circling her tongue around it. He withdrew his thumb, tracing it across Rose’s cheek, before snaking it downwards onto Rose’s chest – getting a handful of Rose’s breast in his palm. “Or maybe here?” Harry raises an eyebrow, holding Rose’s eyes with own – his thumb circling Rose’s painfully stuff nipple.

Rose is robbed of her breath, Harry’s teasing getting the better of her as she relished in the contact.

Just when Rose thinks Harry is finally about to claim her, he ushers his arounds her hips – causing Rose to shift in place, giving Harry access to her arse which greedily gets a hold of.

“Or here?” He’s completely serious, Rose thinks with a thumping heart. “Maybe one day, Rose.” He whispers, his hand returning to her front. He isn’t messing around now, Rose notices, with the glint in his eyes and determination in his touch. He cups her cunt, flattening his fingers against it. “Now this is where I’m going to start.”

Rose releases a breath she didn’t realise she was holding, relief and pleasure coursing through her veins – not that she’d ever tell Harry anyway. He moved his hand under her chin, tilting her head up delicately to meet his.

“I _meant_ it, Rose.” He deadpans coolly, his other hand landing next Rose – her cunt still being gripped.

Releasing a breathless moan at his words, Rose slumped forward, her forehead resting on his solid shoulder.

“You’re practically dripping,” he hissed in her ear, finally plugging a finger into her. Rose immediately clenches around him. “You’ve been dying for this, haven’t you,” he said firmly, withdrawing his finger and spreading his coated finger across her clit before plunging back in with two fingers.

Rose cried out.

“Tell me you want me, Rose.”

Rose closes her eyes as his fingers continue to movie inside of her. “I want you,” she pants into his shoulder.

Harry groaned at her words. “Now tell me you _need_ me.”

Rose would say anything at this point, and even do what he said. “I need you.”

“Good girl. I’m going to make sure of it, okay?”

He pulls his slick fingers out, pulling Rose down and turns her around slowly in his arms – her hands falling flat onto the surface in front of her.

“Let me see you.” Rose moaned, rather annoyed at prospect of not seeing Harry’s thick cock thrusting inside of her.

Harry closed the distance between their bodies, his body heat draping onto Rose’s back. When his firm chest presses up against Rose’s back, she leant into him comfortably, her head resting once again on his shoulder.

Harry brushed his mouth again her ear, grinning against it. “Just enjoy it, will you.” He pushed forward his hips, slowly grinding into her as he reaches forward to grab Rose’s wrists. “Hush now.”

Rose nodded, slightly miffed at her brother. Well, she should’ve expected this would happen – he always did it whenever they fucked.

Harry beings a slow, sinful jaunt up Rose’s silken arms with his calloused fingers, leaving Rose shivering in their wake. Her breasts ache for attention as he ignores them completely, instead reaching her shoulders. She clamps her lips shut, but a traitorous moan escapes regardless – she couldn’t help it, not when he was teasing her so.

He continues upwards, his fingers now circling the base of her neck, kneading at the stiffness. It’s almost magical, the feeling as stiffness dripping out of her is serene.

Lowering his mouth to her neck, Harry brushed his lips over the skin before kissing her gently, as if afraid he would hurt her. “I love your skin.”

“Hmmm,” Rose purred, losing herself at the feeling of his lips.

Harry chuckled softly. “You like that?” he asked, trailing kisses up and down her jaw. Rose turned her head to face him, meeting him squarely. She nods, her lips twitching.

The twins soak up each other’s gazes for a few moments, their expressions content, before Harry plants a kiss on her lips, his hands working their way down her curve-filled hips.

“Keep your hands where they are, sister.” He ordered sternly, releasing his hold of her.

Rose squirmed at the sound of Harry undoing his trousers, twitching slightly as he put his hands back on her hips. He stepped back a little, taking her hips with him.

Feeling like she’d been hexed, Rose gripped the worktop in front of her, bracing herself. She flinches when Harry’s hand cups the base of her neck, his cock prodding at her entrance. Drawing in a deep breath, Rose resisted the urge to wiggle her rear in an attempt to take him in herself, or to at least invite him in.

Harry leant forward, his warm, sinfully long tongue connecting with her back, licking a sizzling line up the dip of Rose’s spine, finishing with a nibbling kiss at Rose’s neck.

“Are you ready?” he asked against her skin. Rose could feel the smile against her, his boyish smirk playing havoc with her will – the vibrations of his voice sending a jolt to her core.

“Yes,” Rose panted.

Rose felt his hand brush against her rear as he positioned himself, then, painfully slow, he breaches in – smoothly and controlled. She can hear his laboured breath against her, the hot thickness of Harry’s cock spearing her.

Her grip on the counter tightens, her knuckles bloodless. Rose pushed back, her patience snapping as she took him to the hilt, surprising the both of them.

“Fuck, Rose…” Harry groaned, his hand tightening around her neck, holding her still – his other hand leaving Rose’s hip to grasp at her breast. “I haven’t got the patience either,” he pants as he moulds his body to hers. He withdraws his cock agonizingly slowly, and then advances forward, hard and deep, in one swift plunge.

“Harry!” Rose cries out, taken aback by the thrust as it sends her forward.

She adjusts her grip, her hands sweaty from the pressure coarsening through her. Rose flexes her arms, hoping it will stop her from being pushed around - it works in time for Harry’s next thrust, his cock once again nearly leaving her, only for it to be pushed full into her again. Harry is unforgiving, and Rose couldn’t find it in herself to care at the moment.

Shimmying his hands from her neck and breast, Harry takes a firm hold of her hips and pulls her back in sync with his thrusts.

Her stomach knots together as Rose felt the impending sensual feeling of an orgasm – Harry’s cock pushing it along gradually.

Harry must’ve felt something because he pulls out nearly, leaving the head of cock resting inside of her. He circled her waist, bringing her flush against him. “Not yet, Rose.” He pants, finishing off bite to her neck.

Ignoring the stinging pain in her neck, Rose wiggled her hips, her delightful backside swaying. “Finish me, Harry.” She didn’t mean to beg, it wasn’t something she normally did – but with her brother fucking her like an animal, she lost all sense of control.

Harry doesn’t even respond. He pushes his cock back in, his balls resting against Rose’s ass.

Rose wanted to protest, to urge him on to fuck her like he meant it. She didn’t want him to torture her like this. Her mouth opened to bait him but was cut off as a slight pressure prodded at her ass.

‘ _Is that?_ ’ Rose thought, her lower lip between her teeth. She felt a plunging feeling go through her in anticipation, surely, he wouldn’t, right?

“Such a tight bud you’ve got here, Rose.” Harry laughed, pulling his finger back. He put it into his mouth, sucking around it for a moment before returning to Rose’s ass. She twitched beneath as the wet finger brushed her ass.

Rose shuddered around his cock in anticipation, her body falling forward to lean on the worktop. He eased his finger inside slowly, twisting it slightly as he withdrew his cock briefly.

“Beautiful,” Harry murmured, looking at the curve of Rose’s back, eyeing his all-time favourite dimples on Rose’s lower back. Her skin is flushed, damp with sweat and need. Harry couldn’t get enough of it.

Rose couldn’t find it in herself to speak – the added intrusion of Harry’s finger inside of her causing havoc within. It was a strange feeling, to have something as big as Harry’s cock within, stretching her to her limits, and then to have his finger added into the mix. It was weird, yet strangely fantastic.

Harry resumed his pace of fucking Rose, his slick finger slowly going deeper, right up until it hit the breach of his knuckle. Fuck, Rose mentally swore – the added pressure of his finger bringing something new to the table, something that Rose found she terribly liked. The slight burn, the stretch of her ass and her brother’s cock inside of her. It was bliss. The pressure in her stomach doubled, her orgasm nearing.

“Are you close?” Harry teased, already knowing the answer. Rose felt like swatting him, or at least shouting at him to finish her off.

“Yes!” She cried back instead, thrusting herself back. Harry moved his other hand, snaking it under her to stroke at her already sensitive clit.

“Oh fuck, Rose,” He swore, now back to thrusting deep into Rose, his finger rolling and pinching at her pulsating clit.

She threw her head back at the immediate rush of her orgasm, her mouth opening in a silent scream. Harry powers on, withdrawing his hand and finger completely to grip harshly at her hips She’s delirious on pleasure, the feeling spreading through her as Harry releases inside her with a hiss.

Rose collapses forward, the room spinning around her. Her arms spread out in front of her, taking Harry with her. Rose feels like she’s dreaming.

Harry is pressed up against her, his hard, wet chest pressing her snug against the worktop, his hot puffy breaths into the back of her, and his still hard cock buried inside of her, pulsating around Rose’s slick walls. She can feel herself squirm around him, draining every last drop of him.

“I’ve still got to show you our bedroom,” Harry breathed, laughing at his own words. He pulled out of Rose with a groan. She too groaned, albeit at the loss of Harry inside of her.

Rose turned on weak legs, raising an eyebrow at her brothers’ cock. It was sinfully wet, glazing in the light of the lamp, and looking rather tempting. It made _her_ want to take control this time, to do the fucking. His words ran through her head, the cogs turning. _Their_ bedroom, the place where they could what they wanted.

Running a hand through her sweaty hair, Rose walked over to Harry gracefully. She gripped at his cock painfully, laughing under her breath as Harry groaned at the contact. Her hands pumped him a few times, and she licked her lips at the sound of the slickness, her juices still fresh all over him.

“Well, I think you better show me _our_ bedroom.”

**_Fin_ **


	10. Secret - Harry/Daphne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several smutty one-shots that feature Harry raised by Sirius. Many different pairings - M/F, M/M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daphne’s friends thought she was a prude, that she worked too much, and that she needed to have fun. Little did they know, Daphne had a secret someone…

** Secret **

His hands gripped at her waist, keeping her place. She rolled her hips above him – straddling him, his cock deep inside of her. They’d been at it for hours, just the two of them. Fortunately for them, they could do what they wanted, wherever they wanted and how loud they wanted. The quiet Villa situated next to the open sea giving them a wide breath of anyone around them – with its green hills and blue water – it was their slice of heaven, a place where the couple often escaped in secrecy, away from their family and friends, from those who wanted to know too much.

“Fuck…” she swore, flattening her palms on his solid stomach. Her head rolling back in ecstasy, mouth open in a breathless moan.

She looked down, smiling at the state of his body. He was muscular, deliciously so – with arms that looked as if they could snap her petite frame, a chest that she knew was like iron, and a stomach which could cut marble. It sported several bruises, ones in the shape of her mouth, and a few bite marks – the evidence of that trailing up his side to his neck. He was handsome too – a defined jaw that she loved to hold tightly, cheekbones that felt sharp under her touch, and his eyes – something that often found would pierce right through her, sending a jolt to her heart when they were focused on her.

She leant down, bracing herself on one arm, the other fisting the stylish mess of his black hair in her hand. She tugged him upwards, his mouth just inches away from hers. “Enjoying yourself?” she purred, now holding the back of his hair roughly.

It was always like this. Both he and her fighting for control, a game of cat and mouse – both in the bedroom and at their workplace, it was the thrill of the chase that got her blood racing, and the secrecy that got him going.

He rolled his eyes, squirming beneath her as she rolled her hips painstakingly slow. “We’re you always this much of a tease?” he hissed one hand moving upwards to pull at her erect nipple.

She gasped at the contact, enjoying the slight twinge of pain from his fingers. Their mouths joined together, his mouth demanding on hers as both of their tongues melded together.

“I’m _close_ ,” she panted in between kisses, pulling back to look at him.

He grinned up at her with bruised lips and a satisfied face. “Ready when you are, love.”

She couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of her, nor the twitching of her lips. Only Harry could get a laugh out of her – he always did, ever since his Godfather had arrived at the family estate with a young child at his hip, he was the one that got beneath her skin.

She let go of his hair, leaning back on her heels as Harry gripped at her slim waist – thrusting his hips up as he fucked her from below. The room was soon filled with the sound of skin slapping together, her shapely rear bouncing at the contact of his hips connecting against her.

It came quick with a jolt of pleasure going through her. Her head lolled back, one hand snaking downwards to rub at her sensitive cunt – she let out of a loud moan, knowing that there was no one around to hear them.

He buried himself to the hilt, releasing inside of her as she rolled her hips, her orgasm dripping out of her – a smile on her lips at the burning sensation in her gut. She couldn’t get enough of him.

She withdrew her hand and brought them to his waiting lips. She knew he’d oblige her, he always did – being perverse as he was, she knew far too well how different he acted around other women and herself. He opened up, and sucked each finger, his lips wrapping around each one and cleaning off the slickness on her fingers. It was such an obscene sight, watching him go to work on her fingers as if he was a dog. It made everything that more enjoyable as she got her kick out of it.

Her thumb dragged out of his mouth, tugging gently at his lip, her smile alluring and her gaze heated already. She was itching to go for another.

He was too, she noticed, with the narrowing of his gaze and his still hard cock.

“Up for another?” she queried with a raised eyebrow, already knowing the answer as he laughed under his breath.

He didn’t even answer. She was flipped onto her back suddenly, unable to contain her squeal of surprise. His eye shone in amusement as he went onto his stomach, his mouth just a breath away from her cunt.

She blew out a breath at the contact of his cool breath, twitching as his mouth latched onto her – his tongue lapped at her, taking in his own release and hers.  In the past she would’ve slapped him stupid, a disgusted look on her face and biting words leaving her mouth – but with him corrupting her so, she now expected him to go down on her when he wanted and enjoyed watching his filthy mouth take in both of their releases. Her mother would probably disown her if she knew that type of stuff she got up to.

“Harry…” she moaned as his mouth licked the length of her cunt, until finally it circled her clit. She looked down at him, fisting his hair and observing his skilful tongue as it lapped away at her. She could get used to this, she thought as her eyes trailed back up to look through the balcony doors – the beautiful view of the open sea right in front of her. The ever-present sound of the ocean. Yeah, she _really_ could get used to this. Her eyes closed at the presence of his fingers, two digits plunging into her, curling inside of her the deeper they went.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“There’s Potter,” Susan Bones smiled into her glass, sipping her Wine and interrupting her sinful thoughts. “He’s looking rather _handsome_ tonight, if I say so myself.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her hands gripped at his throat, pushing him further into the mattress as she rode him. She loved this position, to take charge, to make him be the patient one for once…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tracey Davis smiled, her eyes flicking in Potter’s direction. “Potter was always handsome, Bones. It’s only recently he’s turned into something that you want to get ravished by every day.”

Hannah Abbot agreed heartily with a laugh, her eyes following the gaze of everyone else’s. “ _Delicious_.”

Daphne Greengrass didn’t chip in with her own words. They were too busy being a nuisance as usual. “You lot need to calm down, it’s only Potter.”

She was met with the stares of the other girls, all baring the same surprised expression.

Tracy acted first, with a wave of her hand. “Come off it, Daphne. Even you’ve got to admit he’s a nice piece of eye candy.” She brought her drink up, taking a deep swig, “Just _look_ at him will you.”

Daphne rolled her eyes, containing her smirk as she brought her own glass up. “I know what he looks like, Tracy. And he’s still the same old prat he used to be in Hogwarts.”

She carried on though, not fazed by Daphne’s words. “ _Look_ at him.”

Daphne obliged her with a tired sigh, leaning back into her seat. She watched him talk with Longbottom, the two former Gryffindors talking animatedly with each other. They were a stark contrast with each other, Longbottom with formal Robes, Potter dressed up like a Muggle of all things – with slim fitting black suit pants and jacket, a crisp white shirt with no tie, leaving a rather decent view of his toned chest. But then again, Potter had always been on the opposite side of everyone else, with being raised practically a Black, a prestigious Pureblood Family, and still act like a depraved deviant.

“What of him?” Daphne finally turned back with a raised eyebrow.

“Can’t you see?” Tracy prodded.

“Yes, I can see, Tracy.” Daphne carried on. She wouldn’t voice her thoughts on how Potter looked dressed the way he did, or how his pale skin stood out stunningly amongst his dark clothes, and how the overall package complimented his stupidly good looks rather well. Nope, she wasn’t going to tell _anyone_ that.

“Just leave it, Davis. Greengrass is only being her boring self again,” Susan laughed, ignoring the pointed looked Daphne sent her way.

“I’m not boring, I just have better taste than you lot.” Daphne retorted, levelling her gaze with Susan’s as she flinched dramatically.

“Oh, Greengrass, you wound me so!” Hannah laughed as Susan laid a hand over her chest, Tracy even joining in with a smile as Daphne shook her head.

She ignored them, her thoughts returning to Potter as her friends around her started their own conversations.  She’d known him since their first year at Hogwarts, him being a Gryffindor and her a Slytherin – rivalry already formed before they spoke any words to each other. Their school years were full of flying hexes, biting words, and slaps to the face whenever Potter went too far with his teasing – which he often did, with embarrassing pranks, poor attempts at flirty comments, and just being an all-round prat. But Daphne didn’t mind, she enjoyed his boyish attitude – the way he spoke, acted, and his numerous attempts to get to know her back in Hogwarts were flattering, in his own sort of way. And terribly endearing.

“Maybe I should go over? Get speaking to him,” Susan pondered. “I mean, it wouldn’t hurt to try, right? And if I’m successful I get to go home with him and shag him proper.”

“Looks like your already beaten to it, Bones.” Tracy laughed, nodding in the direction of Potter.

Everyone at the table turned, taking in Harry Potter talking with dark-haired witch. She had a hand on his elbow, grasping at the fine cloth of his jacket – her eyes practically sparkled up into his as she looked up at him. Harry, who looked rather uncomfortable but hid it well, met the witch’s gaze with his own. Daphne had to bite her lip to hide her smile, she enjoyed watching his inner turmoil as the witch now leant into his side, almost moulding herself to him. Longbottom still stood in front of him, grinning like a fool at Harry’s predicament.

“Look at that tart!” Hannah hissed.

Daphne had to silently agree, she really was. Potter didn’t seem too fazed about it though, seeing as he was trying to politely brush her off him. Must’ve noticed the ring on her finger, Daphne thought as Potter lightly shook her arm off him. If the situation they were in was a few years earlier, Potter would’ve taken it in his stride – with that distinctive smile of his, and the commanding presence of his, it would have been easy pickings for him to get what _he_ wanted. But no, he’d matured over the years – to the surprise of everyone.

The witch frowned up at him, already attempting to put her hand back on him – but Harry turned away, ignoring her. She had a sour look on her face when she turned, stomping off into the bustling crowd.

“Wow—” Tracy said, smiling sheepishly, “—I’m surprised at that, I half expected him to carry her over his shoulder out of here.”

“Would that be such a bad thing?” Susan laughed, swirling her glass. Everyone around her laughed – even Daphne couldn’t help the bubbling giggle that left her mouth. It was true, that wouldn’t have been a bad thing – Daphne herself knew that Potter was rather handsome, even if he was a prat most of the time. He was arrogant too, but that didn’t really matter to her as she found it rather attractive in a man – when he knew he was hot stuff, and acted like it, it got her blood running and chest heaving.

Conversation continued as the girls shared their gossip of the week. Time passed, and people filtered out of the bar, both witches and wizards walking out into the night to stumble drunkenly into their beds. It was getting rather late, the evidence of that showing on the girls’ table all yawned drowsily into their drinks – bar Daphne who still sat composed and aired elegance from where she sat.

“Your all drunk,” Daphne noted, her lips twitching as she received blank stares from her friends. She twirled a strand of her blonde hair, shaking her head as Tracey opened her mouth several times in an attempt to speak – but failed rather miserably.

She finally found her words, slumping forward on her elbows with a lazy smile. Daphne thought she looked ridiculous but loved her friend all the same. “I love you, Daph, I hope you know that—” she somewhat slurred, leaning her head on the table, “—Even if you don’t tell me about the bloke you’re secretly seeing.”

Daphne stilled for a second, swiping her gaze to both Hannah and Susan, finding them both in their own conversation and apparently non the wise to Tracey’s words. “What are you on about?”

Even though she could barley sit up straight, Daphne could notice the slow roll of her eyes. “I saw the shirt in your flat last week.” Daphne arched an eyebrow. “You know? A man’s shirt, crisp white and smelled rather good too.”

“You smelt a man’s shirt in my flat?” Daphne deflected somewhat.

Her already flushed cheeks turned brighter. “Who is it, then?” she sat up straight, locking her eyes onto Daphne’s.

Daphne averted her gaze, her lips twitching. “Don’t know what your talking about.” She drained the rest of her glass, blowing out a sigh.

Tracy tutted, not buying into her words. “Is he—” she paused, tracing a finger around the rim of her glass, “—big?”

Daphne didn’t respond, inadvertently answering Tracy’s question with a small grin creeping onto her lips.

She slapped the palm of her hands on the table, drawing the attention of Hannah and Susan as they turned with surprised looks. “Tell me more!” she shouted, now openly smiling toothily.

Daphne shook her head, refusing to budge. “I’ve got nothing to tell.”

“What are you two talking about?” Susan questioned, her cheeks the same drunken colour of Tracy’s.

“Daphne is seeing a bloke who has a big—”

“Tracy!” Daphne hissed, throwing her a look as she interrupted her. “Don’t finish that sentence.”

Now both Susan and Hannah leant forward on the table in front of them, curiosity on their faces. “What’s he like?” Hannah began.

“Do we know him?” Susan almost shouted.

“How old is he?” Hannah continued.

Daphne resisted the urge to palm her face. She looked over at Tracy, finding her dearest friend shaking with laughter as she threw her head back.

“Yes, you all know him.” She could at least throw them a ball – try and calm them down a bit.

“Aha!” Tracy suddenly shouted, once again slapping her hands on the table – only to gain the attention of the few people left in the bar – most of them throwing her glares. Potter too was still inside, now sitting down next to Longbottom. Their table only had one bottle of Whiskey on it, a rather large one that both Potter and Longbottom seemed to be sharing in their smaller glasses. The two of them looked their way, grinning at the state of their group.

“Is he really big?” Susan said, nudging a shoulder with Hannah. “Because I’ve got a theory. The girls at the office say big feet means big dick. But _I_ think it’s all about the forearms. They’re basically a visual substitute, right? All thick and veiny!”

Tracy and Hannah broke into drunken girlish giggles at that. Daphne too laughed a little, unable to stop herself from ridiculous theory.

“Now that I think about it, its true!” Tracy said between a laugh. “Malfoy back in Hogwarts! He’s more a girl than anything, built like a girl and acted like one as well!”

“Poor Pansy,” Daphne interjected. “No wonder she was a bitch all the time. Malfoy probably couldn’t get her off.”

Tracy looked around the bar, her eyes finally resting on one person in particular. “Look at Potter’s forearms!” she whispered gleefully.

They all turned their heads, not caring that all four of them were openly staring at Harry Potter. He’d taken off his suit jacket, folding it over the back of his chair – the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up and presenting thick forearms which lead up to even thicker biceps. Now that the girls finally got a look at him, they couldn’t find the words to describe it – he somehow looked even more handsome than before, with his care free smile, pale skin, and sharp features which looked particularly good in the dim light of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Susan’s theory was still replaying in Daphne’s head. The place was closing up for the night and everyone was finishing off their drinks before heading off. It was hard not to be distracted by her words – as they did seem rather plausible, in a crude way. But still, it also made her laugh – because none of them actually knew. Her friends thought she was a prude sometimes, that she focused on her job too much, and that needed to live a little.

Between the drinks they’d had and the long day, their little group was wiped out – bar Daphne, who took it upon herself to at least make sure her friends could Apparate home.

Finding herself alone after Tracy being the last to leave, she waited for _him._ It was what she came for really, oh, and the endless supply of drinks her friends piled onto her.

She can feel a presence behind her, with the accompanying body heat pooling into her back. It’s familiar, one that she’s grown used to, and something she loves deeply. Oh, and the familiar scent of his aftershave, one that tingles her nose whenever she inhales it in – but also sends a jolt to her clit. She couldn’t get enough of him already.

“What’s a pretty woman like you doing all alone, huh?” His teasing voice reaches her ears, threating a smile on her lips.

Daphne turned around, raising an eyebrow as Harry stood before her. He wore his usual arrogant smile, but his stunning eyes sparkled with glee.

Daphne swept his gaze towards his table, noticing Longbottom was no longer there. “Looks like your all alone as well, _Potter_.” Daphne goaded him, knowing far too well that he’d play along just as much as her – perhaps more, because he is _Harry Potter_ after all.

He stepped closer, his solid chest brushing up against her bust.

Her eyes flashed up to his. She contained her gasp as one of his hands gripped at her waist, pulling her towards him so they was no space between them. It sent shivers running down her spine, to be touched by him, to feel his presence around her, to take in his smell as he held her like he owned her. Although it wasn’t the first time he’d taken charge like this, the novelty didn’t wear off – not when it got her cunt aching every time he did it.

Daphne raised a hand, flattening on his chest. She bared her nails, getting a feel of the muscle. “So, what now?”

Harry laughed, raising his free hand to across her lower lip. He leant forward, his mouth to her ear. “Your place or mine?” His mouth carried on, laying feather light kisses across her naked shoulder. There wasn’t that many people left, and the ones that were still around weren’t even looking in their direction. Which was good, Daphne thought, she didn’t want to share him with anyone else, she was his secret, and he was hers. Just how she liked it.

“Hm—” Daphne smiled sweetly up at him, her hand brushing up his chest to trace his jawline, “— _Mine_.”

Harry laughed, gazing down at her with a smile. “Lead the way.”

She turned out of his grasp, her hips swaying as she could feel his eyes focusing on her – more specifically being her plump rear as it fitted snugly in her dress. She spied a look over her shoulder, smirking as she met his eyes. He always did have a thing for her ass.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Could you help me with this dress? I want go out of it.” Daphne pulled her hair to one side, tilting her neck slightly.

Harry contained his groan behind her, eyeing her pale neck as she arched it. His eyes went downwards, following the curve of her spine as she stood facing the window of her flat. Harry knew she didn’t need help with her dress – one flick of her wand and the thing would fly off her in a second. But that didn’t matter, if she wanted his help, he’d give it to her – especially when there was a chance to touch her bare skin.

The room was still and quiet and the sound of the zipper echoed. A tingle ran through Harry’s hand – Daphne’s breath hitching as his hand reached the end of the zipper near the plump curve of her backside.

She turned around, locking her blue gaze onto his green before slowly slipping the black dress from her slim body. It pooled into giant sea of black at her small feet.

Harry eyed the length of legs – they went on for miles, something that he definitely wanted wrapped around him. He contained his groan as his eyes swept up. Daphne wore nothing but black lace panties, a match half-cup bra that her sizeable tits were nearly spilling out of, and a pair of sinful stilettos. Her waist so tiny, it could easily be covered by Harry’s hands.

“Fuck.” Harry shook his head, stepping back to get a better look – his eyes never leaving her. He’d never get tired of looking at her like this – even in their first time back in seventh year in Hogwarts, he couldn’t shake it from his mind, it was if it was something new every time he saw her this bare in front of him.

“Your going to be the death me.” Daphne smiled at his comment, closing the gap between them again with a knowing smile.

“You’re a little overdressed, Harry. Let me help you with that.” She suddenly dropped to her knees.

If Harry thought she looked stunning before, nothing could compare to a nearly naked Daphne Greengrass on her knees before you.

Daphne reached up for his belt, quickly undoing the clasp and then moving on to the zipper. It came down swiftly with Harry’s sizable cock springing free of its prison.

“Look at _that_ ,” Daphne whispered. “Poor thing has probably been aching for attention all night.” She licked her lips, cocking her head to the side briefly as if studying the rather large cock that was a breath away from her mouth.

“Don’t stop. I’ll _swallow_ it all.” She leant forward, licking the glistening precum off the crown, and flashed Harry a playful smile before opening her mouth and taking him into her mouth.

Harry’s fingers threaded through her thick blonde hair, holding her mouth in place. He groaned as she worked away, his grip on her hair turning into a slight tug. She didn’t seem to mind though as she slowed her pace slightly – allowing Harry to set the rhythm with his hands and gave him the leisure as he fucked her throat raw.

The sight of her head bobbing faster and faster, each time she took him into her mouth a little deeper, was an experience that Harry could never get used to – no matter how often she did it. One hand trailed up his thigh until it reached his balls, massaging them in her palm.

Harry groaned, and Daphne responded her own, albeit around the thickness of his cock still stuffed into her mouth – she suddenly swallowed, and he hit the back of her warm throat.

“Fuck…”

“More…”

“Yes…”

Within moments, Harry felt the familiar heat in his gut, and he knew his release was imminent.

“Daphne, I’m close…” She responded instantly by digging her nails into his ass, clutching tightly as if Harry was even thinking about pulling out of her mouth. Spurts of cum released as his body shuddered at the sensation – after a few moments, he blew out a tired breath and pulled Daphne from her knees and into his encircling arms. She tucked herself under his chin, moulding herself against his clothed chest.

“Don’t be getting comfortable now. We’re not finished yet.” Harry kissed the top of her head, laughing against her as she squirmed in anticipation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her bedroom was pitch dark.

Harry and Daphne hadn’t touched each other since they walked in, but both held back their desire – seeing who would snap first.

“I want to watch your face while I’m fucking you, but depriving you of sight will only heighten your… _other_ senses, so you’re going to have to wait for now.” He grazed his fingers along one of her arms, making every hair on her body rise as his words tickled her neck. She laughed a little, indulging herself in the sensation.

He grabbed her hip, making her jump slightly at the sudden contact. His free hand swept aside her air and then his frantic mouth came down to suck at her pulse. “Put your hands up. Lock them behind my neck – yes, like that.” His mouth continued as he mumbled his words into her skin.

Daphne lifted her hands and did as he asked. His hands made their way up her petite body. When he reached her breasts, he squeezed hard, and Daphne let out a small moan at the feeling.

“You like that?” He whispered, squeezing hard again. “I love playing with them – so full and soft.” He pushed down the cups of her bra and pinched both nipples.

“Again,” Daphne purred.

Harry’s mouth stayed next to her ear as he pinched again, tugging them slightly as she ground back into him. “We’re going to have so much fun tonight, you and me. I’m going to have you stand in front of a mirror and play with yourself as I suck on neck, with my fingers inside of your pussy and my cock buried in your ass.”

Daphne gasped at his words, barley containing herself. “What else?”

His hands stroked slowly down her body and slipped inside her soaked panties. “I want you to sit on my face and ride it. I’ll have my mouth buried in your pussy as you cum on my face.” He slipped a finger inside of her, then adding a second when she arched against him.

“Fuck, Harry…”

“You’re so wet.”

She leant backwards, her head resting against his chest.

“I couldn’t stop looking at you tonight, sitting there with your friends – looking gorgeous in that dress. I just wanted to bend you over the table and fuck you right there and then in front of everyone.”

Daphne let out a laugh, shifting as Harry ground into her. He used one hand to pull her flush against him whilst his fingers kept gliding in and out. His cock was rock hard and was sandwiched between them – Daphne lurched as he thrusted it against her.

“I’m going to fill you up.” He slipped a third finger inside. “With my tongue, my fingers, and my cock that you love. I want it all, Daphne.”

 “ _Merlin_ , Harry.”

Harry withdrew his slick fingers and spun her around in place. He swiftly ripped her panties off and unhooked her bra before taking her forward a few steps. Her blue gaze only slightly adjusted to the total darkness in front of her.

“The bed’s just in front of you. Bend forward and rest your head on it. Good, now spread those legs nice and wide.”

Harry dropped to his knees immediately after finishing his words – his mouth came directly been her parted legs. He didn’t start slow, which is something Daphne loved – he was fierce, commanding, and rather good with his cheeky mouth. He buried his face in between her wetness, lapping away like a dog – it was as if he couldn’t enough and then sucked on Daphne’s clit, hard.

Daphne’s orgasm began to build as she resisted the urge to thrust against his mouth.

“So sweet…” He murmured.

He slipped a finger back inside of her, curling.

“Tight…” He groaned, adding a second finger as he flicked her clit with his tongue.

“Dripping wet…”

The orgasm that was threating her suddenly came forward without a warning. Daphne moaned as her body began to pulse deliciously. Just as he came down from her high, Harry scooped her up as if she weighed a feather and placed her on the bed. His body came over hers, then his lips followed. He devoured her mouth in a passionate kiss – his touch was strong, composed and needy. Their lips meshed, tongues entwined together, and bodies wrapped each other. They separated briefly, green meeting blue as Harry pulled back slightly to remove his shirt.

Harry sifted back slightly, grasping at the base of his thick cock and prodded at her opening. She whined at the contact, biting her lower lip in need.

“Ready?” She answered him by wrapping her legs around his waist, locking him and sending him an encouraging gaze.

“Yes,” Daphne hissed, closing her eyes as he pushed inside. With his girth, it was rather uncomfortable during the early days of their secret relationship – but even after many years of being together, she enjoyed the slight burn and twinging pain it caused.

Not breaking their gaze, Harry took his time, easing in gradually and pulling back out excruciatingly slow, then pushing back in just that little further with each stroke. She hummed at each stroke, each one becoming more drawn out until finally he was full sheathed to the hilt.

After her body started to relax and loosen slightly around him, Harry reclaimed her mouth and sped up his pace. Each time he pulled back, only to leave the crown of his cock inside, and then he thrusted back in fully. Faster. Deeper. Gradual strokes became gyrating, with the base of his cock grinding against her clit.

It had always felt this good for them – certainly not the first time, and definitely not the last, both Daphne and Harry worked off their frustrations whenever they could. It also helped that they could go for hours on end, each time being better than the previous.

Her second orgasm began to build again, drenched muscles clenching around him. “Harry…”

He sped up his pace, moving both hands to grip tightly at her hips. “Right there with you, love.”

The sound of their soaked bodies slapping against each other echoed in the dark room. The scent of their sex filtered through the air, as both of their bodies burnt from their touches.

Daphne felt utterly consumed from Harry’s touch – just the feeling of his eyes meeting hers sent heat through her chest. It only made her love him that much more – that he could show so much intensity, desire, and affection in his look alone.  That feeling pushed her over the edge, and her release throbbed her to the core. He kept up his pace as she rode along in bliss, enjoying the feeling of his thickness stretching her. He whispered in her ear as her moans returned, telling her how go it felt inside of her, how they belonged to each other, and how he was going to ruin her later – which was what Daphne was most looking forward to.

Wanting to get going on for more, Daphne lifted her head to his ear. “Fill me up, Harry – I want it all.” She finished off with stinging bite to his ear, smiling around the bite as Harry sped up his pace before sinking deep and releasing inside of her.

“Did you _have_ to bite me?” Harry asked with humour on his tone, pulling back to lightly wipe at the blood on Daphne’s lip with his thumb. She only shook her head though, taking his thumb into her mouth and sucking around it.

Rolling his eyes, Harry rolled them over – leaving Daphne straddling him with his still hard cock inside of her. He pulled him thumb away, grazing it down the length of her body to finally land on her aching clit. He looked up, watching as she closed her eyes at his touch – already rolling her hips and ready for more.

Putting his free hand behind his head, Harry gazed up at Daphne, smiling as she seemed lost in ecstasy. She raised herself slightly before dropping down, each time taking him in fully. She was his everything – the reason for his thumping heart and deep love.

Daphne brought a hand up, plucking at one nipple, tugging it roughly before pinching it. She truly was a sight to behold, with her mused hair cascading over her shoulders, her face carefree with a beautiful smile, and her body connected to his snugly.

Fuck, he _really_ did love her…

 


	11. Her Best Friend - Part 1 - Harry/Hermione (Harry/Daphne/Draco)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several smutty one-shots that feature Harry raised by Sirius. Many different pairings - M/F, M/M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been years since Hermione has saw her best-friend Harry Potter, the one friend she had growing up is finally back in her life - she just hopes he hasn't changed.

** Her Best Friend **

As he slowly trudged behind his new-found girlfriend, Ronald Weasley eyed the back of Hermione Granger as she practically skipped ahead of him – something that he found totally comical as Hermione _never_ skipped or shown an interest so much in something that wasn’t her latest Potion experiment or a new book. But where they were heading wasn’t into a bookstore, or a Museum, it was to meet her childhood friend Harry Potter – a person that Ron knew nothing about besides his famous family name, and that he hadn’t attended Hogwarts at all when he was there.

_“I’m sure you’ll get along, Ron. Don’t worry, alright? And besides, he grew up with Sirius Black – and you know too well that he’s a good laugh.”_ Ron at least did know Sirius Black – the man often appearing at the burrow with the scarred Remus Lupin for a drink with his father. So, if this Harry Potter was raised by _the_ Sirius Black, surely, he could get along with him, right?

The pair turned a corner, walking past various Muggle houses that look a little too expensive for Ron’s taste.

“It’s just up here,” Hermione floated up a head, her tone airy.

Ron’s eyes swished across each house as they pass by, taking in the fancy styles and colours – all mixed with brick and paint.

“So, this is where you grew up then?” Ron asked Hermione as she sent him a look over her shoulder.

“Yep. It’s always quiet around here which is nice.” Her hand reached out slightly, running along the wall next to her as she came to a stop in front of a house.

Ron had to step back slightly and crane his head up to get a good look at it – it was slightly bigger than the rest, with a huge black door sitting out front – the golden plated number twelve resting on it. It didn’t look magical at all, resting in-between the other houses looking all simple like.

“Is this Grimmauld Place?” Ron questioned, eyeing the intimidating black door. He’d heard of this place many times, from Sirius Black himself and his mum and dad – something about the ancient house of Black. Ron couldn’t find it in himself to care at the time.

“The very one,” Hermione smiled – walking up the steps to knock on the door.

It only took a few seconds for the huge door to swing open with a shadowed figure appearing in the frame. Ron couldn’t see who it was first with the darkened hallway behind the figure and Hermione leaping into the arms of whoever it was. It was all soon confirmed with Hermione’s high-pitched shout of ‘Harry!’

Strong arms encircled Hermione’s small waist, smothering her close to him – Ron had to bite back the niggling jealously at the back of his mind, that this was just her friend, not some random person. But he couldn’t help it, other blokes always drew this reaction from him. His eyes drifting to the thick forearms and that squeezed Hermione, palms flattening on the of Hermione’s back as he lifted her up in his arms.

“It’s been too long Harry,” Hermione laughed prettily, planting an overexaggerated kiss to Harry Potter’s cheek.

Ron finally got a look of him then as Hermione pulled back. He wasn’t ashamed to admit it, but Harry Potter was a handsome fucker – sort of the type of person that you’d see in the history books, all chiselled cheekbones, strong jaw, imposing height, and rugged hair that looks as if he just rolled out of bed with someone. He also expected to see the traditional Potter glasses – ones that Sirius had told him of, but they were no where to be seen – allowing Ron to notice that his eyes were a startling green.

“Who’s this then?” Harry finally spoke, a deep masculine voice that brought Ron back to reality. Blinking, Ron swept his gaze to Hermione, noticing that she had a smile twitching at her lips.

“Ron, this is Harry, and Harry, this is Ron Weasley – my boyfriend.” Hermione interjected as she moved thread her arm through Ron’s. Ron could’ve kissed her then, saving him from the awkwardness boiling inside of him.

Harry’s eye drifted to their joined arms briefly before he lifted his hand. “Pleasure,” he said, pearly white teeth flashing in a boyish grin.

Ron took his hand in his own, finding that it was dwarfed Harry’s larger one. “Nice to meet you,” Ron grunted, not knowing what else to say.

Harry’s grin sharped, his hand tightening to an almost painful grip before releasing with a barking laugh. “Come in then,” he jokingly sung as he stepped aside.

Hermione went first, taking in the various animated portraits art lining the hallway. “This place hasn’t changed.”

Ron followed on, watching Hermione as her hand trailed out to the side to graze along the wall. The place was old, and surprisingly well kept for the house of Sirius Black. It was a stark difference with the burrow, not having rickety floorboards and creaking windows that shook with the wind. It was dark too, with only a few lamps lining the walls leading to what looked like a kitchen.

“I’ll get us something to drink – is Whiskey alright for you, _Ron_?” They made it into the kitchen, a long table situated in the middle of the huge room.

“Err...” Ron started, scratching his head. “…That’s fine, yeah.” Hermione laughed, making her way through the kitchen – old familiarity falling back into place as she made her own drink. It was weird, watching Hemione as she bustled shoulder to shoulder with Harry Potter of all people – the two lightly laughing as they talked together.

The sound of footsteps interrupted his thoughts, the pattering sound of naked feet against wood coming from above.

Hermione must’ve heard it too as she eyed the ceiling above her with a raised eyebrow. “Is that Sirius?”

Harry only shook his head, running a hand through his hair with a smirk. “Nope,” he replied, popping the word from his mouth. He brought his glass of Whiskey to his mouth, swallowing it one go.

“Harry, you should’ve told us you had company. We could’ve come on another day.” Hermione smacked his arm, throwing him a look.

His smirk only grew wider at her look before pinching her side playfully. “It’s alright,” he started, brushing past her and ignoring her squeak of surprise, “Won’t be long.”

Ron watched Harry’s back as he left the kitchen, the sound of his booted feet on the stairs echoing into the room. He hadn’t even gotten his drink. Great.

Hermione took a seat next to him, one hand resting over his. “So, what do you think?”

“It’s a bit dusty,” Ron trailed off, his head twisting to take in the kitchen – only to land on a familiar looking pair of leather gloves. Slytherin Green and rather expensive looking.

Hermione laughed, patting his hand. “Not the house, _Ronald._ Harry, do you think he’s alright?”

Ron blinked, taken aback. He never expected her to ask on his opinion – normally he just followed her around, allowing her to take the lead and accepting it. Which suited him just fine ever since they’d gotten together in their seventh year of Hogwarts, even more so with the nagging guilt at the back of his mind for how he treated her in the earlier years – brushing her aside as an annoying know-it-all Muggle-born.

“He seems alright—” Ron began only to be interrupted by footsteps again, this time a pair of them as they made their way down the wooden stairs. Ron craned his head, Hermione too as they spied a look through the open kitchen door. Harry finally came into view, his large frame standing over the smaller unknown person – although Ron couldn’t hear what they were talking about, it was obviously personal as Harry had a tight grip on the persons petite waist. The pair turned on the spot as Ron and Hermione finally found out who the person was – Draco Malfoy, the small, bigoted, and girlish _Malfoy_. Ron fought the urge to slap himself.

Hermione stifled a laugh next to him, covering her mouth with her palm as her eyes sparkled. Ron shook his head, not knowing what’s so funny. The Slytherin was a thorn in his side for the years at Hogwarts, with his biting comments, flying hexes and general smugness. He hated him. He hated how he looks, how he flaunts his money around, and especially his Slytherin side.

They continued to watch as Harry pushed Malfoy up against the wall, one hand moving around to grip at Draco’s plump backside. It turned heated quick as its obvious Harry is the commanding on their little relationship, with his mouth closing in on Draco’s – their lips connecting briefly with Potter leaving Malfoy with a stinging bite to his lower lip. Ron never thought he’d see the prim and proper Draco Malfoy looking so flustered.

“Blimey,” Ron turned away, his face heating up. He really didn’t want to see that. He especially didn’t want to hear the sounds of kissing coming from the hallway – Potter and Malfoy obviously going at it rough.

“Harry hasn’t changed at all…” Hermione murmured, drawing Ron’s gaze as he shook his head.

“He’s always been like _that_?” He waved a hand through the air.

Hermione twitched at his words, levelling him with a stare. “Like _what_?”

Ron immediately wished his could take back his words, even ignore the loss of Hermione’s hand as she crossed her arms next to him – taking a stance. “That’s not what I meant—”

Ron was interrupted once again by Harry arriving back into the kitchen, a boyish grin on his face. His full lips were swollen slightly, a light sheen on them which obviously came from Malfoy. Ron felt sick. He didn’t say anything about Hermione’s accusing eyes, but looked to and from both of them.

“Everything alright?” He carried on walking, picking up the green gloves – obviously Malfoy’s – and ruffled Hermione’s hair. He ignored her squeak of surprise and dodged her swatting hand before exiting the kitchen again – without even waiting for either of them to reply.

Ron shook his head, annoyance getting the better of him. What the hell is going on in this place?

Hermione tutted next to him, turning away from him to look out of the nearby window. It always came back to this – their clashing personalities and differences rearing their ugly heads into place.

“I’m sorry, alright?” Ron laid a hand upon her shoulder, rubbing at it.

Hermione jostled her shoulder, making Ron’s hand fall off. “It’s fine, forget it.”

Ron blew out a tired breath, knowing far too well that it wasn’t _fine_.

Awkward silence engulfed the kitchen as they both waited for Harry to come back in as a distraction – so they could forget their daily arguments, which occurred more often lately. Ron craned his head, peaking once more through to where Harry was, and watched as Harry smacked, yes _smacked_ , Malfoy’s ass as he left through the front door. Merlin, of all things to see – it had to be that!

The two of them parted, Malfoy looking briefly over his shoulder before the door closed – his shoulder length hair tousled as if someone had been gripping it.

“Right then—” Harry clapped as he came back in, a smirk on his face, “—Should we go out for some drinks?”

Ron raised an eyebrow, his eyes drifting over to the clock on the wall. Half one. Great.

Hermione didn’t seem too phased, Ron thought, as she practically leapt out of her seat. Probably wanted to push back their argument from before. “That sounds good.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three pints in and Ron had forgotten their argument from before. Hermione seemed good too as Ron watched her sitting next to Harry, nursing her second drink.  The two had been talking none stop since they sat down – old stories about what they did when Hermione was on summer break, what Harry did for work – which he couldn’t say anything about – and Draco Malfoy, a subject that Ron found he didn’t want to hear about.

“So, you and Draco Malfoy?” Hermione questioned, leaning into Harry as he rested a hand on her lower back. Ron couldn’t find it in himself to care, especially when Harry was into blokes and all that. If he was anyone else, Ron wouldn’t be too pleased.

Harry hummed into his seventh pint, seemingly unphased by the amount of drink he’d had. He shrugged, smiling as he put his drink down.

“Just a bit of fun, Hermione. And besides, he’s got a better arse than most girls I’ve fucked, so of course I’m going to be all over that.” He ran a hand through his messy hair, patting his pockets to bring out a pack of Muggle cigarettes. Hermione smacked his chest, her cheeks tinging pink as she called him everything under the sun. Harry didn’t seem bothered as he lit one up, taking a long drag before offering it to Hermione who took it eagerly in her small fingers.

Ron blinked, watching the two interact. He’d never saw Hermione smoke before, maybe it was a thing they did when they drank together? Everything felt a bit weird now, watching them sit lazily against each other – maybe from a distance they looked like the couple here, as if _he_ was the third wheel here. And Harry’s words sent his brain ablaze, picturing what _that_ looked like.

“Remember when we used to do this every weekend?” Harry laughed, taking the cigarette back off Hermione. “You’d sneak out through your window and we would come home smelling like a brewery the next day.”

The two laughed together, bumping shoulders with each other as they passed the cigarette to and from each other.

“Normally I’d be the one going home, Harry. You normally left with someone clawing to get into your pants.”

“Ah, _great_ times.” Harry grinned before stubbing his cigarette into the ash tray before walking off towards the toilets. Something about the way he spoke gave Ron an odd feeling – one that made his stomach clench. He didn’t like it.

Ron watched over his shoulder as Harry bustled his way through the crowd of people, his larger frame making it easy for him as people moved out of the way. He seemed to draw the eyes of those he passed, both men and women taking glances and even staring as he walked by – it was as if he had a presence around him that made people look at him, making him the centre of attention. Which is what he probably wanted, being raised by Sirius Black left little to the imagination to what he was like before he even met him. The git.

Ron grimaced into his drink, turning back as he caught Hermione’s eyes. “What?” The sudden twisting of his head making his gaze swim from the amount of drink he’d had.

“What are you thinking about?” She crossed one leg, raising an eyebrow. Her lips were red from the wine she’d been drinking, making them stand out from her pale skin.

“Nothing,” Ron muttered, knowing too well that Hermione wouldn’t be convinced.

“You were thinking about Harry, weren’t you?”

Ron cringed, avoiding her eyes as he looked at his nearly empty pint. Hermione always knew what was going on inside of his head.

“You don’t like him?” Hermione questioned, Ron didn’t even have to look at her to know she had an eyebrow raised.

“It’s not that. I just thought he’d be more like Sirius, you know? Fun to be around, and…” Ron couldn’t find it in himself to finish off his sentence, knowing that it’d probably blow up in his face – but he had no choice as Hermione leant forward in her seat, a pensive look on her face.

“And… what?”

“And decent enough to get all _handsy_ with someone else’s girlfriend,” Ron bit out, already regretting the words as Hermione’s pensive look was replaced with annoyance.

“Really, Ron? He’s just a friend – and besides, we’ve always been this close. Stop being a jealous prat.” She lifted her glass to her lips, swallowing the rest of her wine in one unhealthy gulp.

Just hearing the word _jealous_ sent Ron’s blood boiling. “I am not jealous of _him_!” Ron hissed, drawing the attention of those around him – old insecurities roaring back.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Sure, _Ronald._ You haven’t changed at all, have you? Always feel like you’re the smallest in the room.”

Ron bit his tongue, the urge to say something on the top of his tongue – but fought against it.

Neither of them spoke for moments, their stubborn gazes locked onto each other as they refused to take the next step.

It was all broken quickly though as Harry arrived back and threw himself back into his seat, running a hand through his tousled hair once again with a sigh. Probably a Potter thing, Ron thought as he recalled Sirius mentioning it once or twice.

“Everything alright?” He questioned, looking to and from Ron and Hermione – more so on Hermione which only served to annoy Ron even more.

Before Hermione could even say anything, Ron was out of his seat. “I need some air,” he grunted, not waiting for either of them to say anything as he left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“So… some night, huh?” Harry said, walking alongside Hermione. The former trio had left shortly after Ron had returned - their little group splitting as Ron apparated home, leaving both Harry and Hermione to walk off into the night.

“I think that’s putting it short, Harry.” Hermione muttered, taking in a deep breath. The cool night and the slight breeze calming her down – memories flooding back into her of both of them walking home countless nights, sometimes Hermione on Harry’s back as they stumbled drunkenly back to their respective homes.

Harry didn’t say anything as he lit up another cigarette, holding it lazily between his fingers as he looked up at the night sky.

Hermione glanced a look at him, following the movement of the cigarette as he took a drag -the smoke billowing out in a small cloud. She felt content, a warm feeling spreading through her chest as she leant into his shoulder, laying her head on his broad shoulder and plucked the cigarette from his finger. She knew her best friend wouldn’t push on the subject anymore, which she was silently grateful for.

Harry brought his hand around her, drawing her close as the pair continued to make their way through the empty streets.

“I’ve missed this,” Hermione whispered, handing his cigarette back with a sigh. She took in a deep inhale, smiling as she smelt the all too familiar smell of her friend.

“Me too,” Harry laughed, rubbing her arm as he flicked away the cigarette.

Hermione shivered, not attempting to hide her reaction to Harry’s deep rumble of a laugh – it always did leave her grasping at the chance to hear it more, especially when it made her giddy.

Harry seemed to notice as he laughed again. He turned, stopping their walk as he nuzzled himself at her throat – placing overexaggerated kisses up to her jaw. “You missed me that much, huh?”

Hermione squealed, not helping the giggle that left her as Harry’s stubble rubbed up against her soft skin.

“Harry!” she laughed, half attempting to shove him away – which didn’t work as Harry continued to rub his jaw against her, his mouth edging closer to the corner of her mouth.

She stalled her arms, relaxing in his grip as she fisted the front of his shirt. “H-Harry wait…” she panted, finding it hard to breathe.

He hummed against her, resting his hands on the curve of her waist – mouth still placing feather light kisses as she was brought closer to his body.

“Stop…” She whispered without any force behind it. That seemed to get his attention as he pulled back slightly. He raised an eyebrow, taking in her flushed face and averting eyes.

“What’s up?”

“Nothing. It’s just that I’m with Ron now, and—” Hermione couldn’t find it in herself to look at him – knowing that she’d have a heavy urge to run her hands through his hair, to feel the hardness of his chest like she used to every night.

He removed his hands tentatively and scratched the back of his head with a small smile. “I see. So, it’s serious then?”

Hermione hated watching him deflate, to lose his smirk and the air around him changing into stiffness. It just didn’t suit him. “Well, I wouldn’t call it serious _yet_ seeing as we’ve only been together for a month. But, you know, I want to give it a try.”

Harry looked at her for a second, not talking as he studied her – lips twitching as she looked away once again, her cheeks aflame under his attention.

“Let’s get you home then.” Harry chuckled, throwing an arm around her shoulder he steered them away.

“Grimmauld Place?” Hermione questioned, glad for the change of subject.

“Aye, that’s the one. I’ll even get Draco to come over – you should _see_ what his arse looks like in these short sleep shorts he wears. It’s fucking amazing—” He never got to finish sentence as Hermione slapped a hand over his mouth, laughter falling out of her.

“Alright! Enough!”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“I don’t think he’s going to show up, is he?”

“Hermione…”

“It’s fine, Sirius. He’s probably off doing something important anyway – you know him.” Hermione twirled a strand of her hair, watching Sirius roll his eyes. It was the weekly meet up at the Burrow – with Hermione only recently attending with Ron, and Sirius turning up ever since he’d been invited. Hermione had wanted Harry to come with Sirius, so they could at least catch up some more – but that was all thrown out of the window when Sirius turned up alone.

“He probably thought it’d be a bit awkward, you know?” Sirius peered over her shoulder, looking at the Weasley family scattered around the room.

“Awkward? Why?” Hermione shot back, raising an eyebrow.

“He’s never really liked it here, to be honest. Said years back that he found the whole place overbearing.” Overbearing probably meaning Molly Weasley coddling him whenever he sat down at their table – orphans and all that.

“I’m not surprised,” Hermione muttered, moving to stand next to Sirius. “She can be a bit too much sometimes.” She knew first hand how much that meant – with the million questions about her life, her and Ron’s relationship, and the too overly fond attitude.

“Ah, well. Let’s just forget about it. Molly has cooked up something nice for today and I’m starving.” Sirius rubbed his hands together, running his tongue across his lips like the dog he was.

Hermione swatted his arm laughing. “Sirius, you haven’t changed either!” She watched him make his way to the table, throwing himself into his seat. Hermione thought back on Harry, picturing him alone in that big house of his – it wasn’t a pretty picture.

The urge to go find him grew inside her, taking over prior thoughts and instincts as she wanted her best friend at her side.

Without thinking, Hermione took one last look at the Weasley family, finding they were too busy, and then landing on Sirius – he nudged his head towards the fireplace – and that was it all it took for Hermione as she quietly whisked herself away to Grimmauld, intent on dragging Harry back with her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Without knocking, Hermione grasped the knob the door – the metal tingling in her palm as it unlocked for her. After their night out last week, Harry had brought Malfoy around for even more drinks – which left Hermione scrambling to leave hours later before they got too frisky, and with a slightly drunk Harry penning her name into the wards – giving her permission to come and go whenever she wanted.

“Harry,” Hermione called out, expecting him to come down the wooden stairs or poke his head out from the kitchen. “Harry!” Only silence greeted her. Seeing as he probably wasn’t any where near her, Hermione wrung her cold hands together as she made her way up the stairs. The heels of her shoes echoing through the old house as she made it up to the first floor – various animated paintings looking down curiously at her.

Grumbling under her breath, Hermione went along each door, pushing them open only to come up empty. Finding nothing, Hermione once again went further up, coming to a stop outside the many bedrooms and their respective doors. All of the doors in front of her were locked, their dark painted doors almost intimidating as Hermione turned away from them and blinked, taking in the slightly ajar door.

“Finally,” she whispered, her feet taking her in the direction of the door – Harry’s name on the tip of tongue as she came to a stop, her eyes widening and mouth parting at the scene in front of her. Well, scene was a bit tame for a what she saw – old memories flooding back into her, past experience, and hidden desires making her heart thud against her chest.

He was there, standing in the middle of his room – the only light coming in from the wooden fire, its light flickering on her very naked best friend. It was as if everything was perfect set up for her, with the flickering light illuminating his large body – his stomach cut like marble, arms bulging with perfected muscle, and strong legs which offered him a more than generous height. She probably shouldn’t have, but Hermione did any way as her eyes gazed downwards, taking in his long thick cock – her mind flashing back to when she once held it in her palm, tasted it on her tongue, and how it stretched her fully.

He wasn’t alone, no, the other person in the room was Draco Malfoy – the lithe Slytherin was on his knees before him, with his hands clasped behind his back. Harry was right, Hermione thought, Draco Malfoy really did have a nice arse – she couldn’t stop herself from admitting the fact that it was indeed better than hers, with its fullness, enticing skin, and looking as if it tempted anyone to get a hand full of it.

She continued to watch with bated breath, hoping that neither of them caught sight of her spying on them. Draco leant forward, Harry’s hand running through his hair as he mouthed Harry’s cock. Harry laughed deeply, his hand moving to the back of Draco’s head as he guided him to where he wanted. Hermione already knew what would happen next without thinking about – she’d been in that position before, and the simple memory of it flickered through her.

Draco ran his tongue under the length of Harry’s cock, seemingly taking his time as his pink tongue flattened against it – he done as he liked, Harry’s hand not being too forceful as he went up and down – until finally comping to a stop at the head, his mouth immediately fitting around the thick head of Harry’s cock, sucking it in his mouth before pulling back with a sweet pop. It was then that Hermione noticed the look on Draco’s face, looking as if he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else – with his flushed face, hungry gaze, and panting breath.

She should’ve turned away when she first saw them. But she couldn’t, it was as if she was glued to the spot, unable to take her eyes off the pair. She blew out a haggard breath, her hand slapping over her mouth – ignoring the tightness of her nipples and the dampness between her thighs.

Hermione turned her head away, closing her eyes tight as a whimper escaped her. She ignored Harry’s deep groans and the sounds of Draco’s mouth working away. Her mind cast back to when she was on her knees in that very room years ago – two friends experimenting on each other.

Bravely, and rather stupidly, Hermione opened her eyes once again to take a look, and regretted it immediately as she found Harry’s eyes look back into hers – his usual smirk on his face. Hermione noticed that he wasn’t even paying attention to Draco, somehow ignoring the attention of his cock being engulfed by Draco’s hungry mouth. She was lost for words, her eyes darting to Draco and from Harry, not knowing what to do.

Harry took the reins, as he usually did, and turned away from her as he looked down at Draco – his hand firmly fisting Draco’s hair. “I’m close, Draco,” he soothed, pulling his cock away from Draco’s mouth to teasingly run it across Draco’s ready and waiting tongue.

It was an obscene sight, Hermione thought, but one that entrapped her attention – something that she’d never forget in her life. Harry pushed his cock back into Draco’s mouth, letting him bring him off to his release – which wasn’t far away as Draco seemed eager for it as he didn’t seem to want to pull away. Harry finally came, grunting into Draco’s mouth. He pulled out agonizingly slow after that, his spent but still large cock resting on Draco’s lower lip – the evidence of Harry’s release pooling in Draco’s mouth before it was swallowed eagerly.

“Catch your breath, Draco, we’re not done yet.” Harry murmured, kneeling down to Draco’s smaller form, one hand lifting to cup Draco’s jaw with his thumb slipping into Draco’s mouth – it was eagerly sucked upon as Draco moaned around the digit.

And with that, Hermione silently darted back down stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Enjoy the show, did you?”

Hermione jumped in her seat, risking a glance at Harry to notice he’d at least put a pair of black jeans on – she ignored the disappointment as they were only hung low on his hips.

“Didn’t Sirius invite you to the Burrow?” Hermione changed subject, hoping her cheeks still weren’t blazing red.

Harry shook his head, not answering her question as he moved around her – opening cabinets to find upon an already half empty bottle of Whiskey.

“Draco only drinks the good stuff, you know? Being a Malfoy and all that.” Harry laughed too himself, pouring himself a glass before tossing it back with a grimace.

Hermione grumbled, looking away from Harry’s naked back as he filtered around for something else. “Harry, I don’t particularly care what he drinks. I’ve come to fetch you.”

Harry stilled himself, another glass held just before his mouth. Turning on the spot, he raised a brow and crossed his feet. “Fetch? I’m not some dog, Hermione. And besides I’m rather _busy_ as you saw.”

Growling to herself, Hermione stabbed a finger towards the stairs. “Busy?” she almost shouted, already imaging what they were going to do with heat pooling in her gut, “T-That spectacle was downright—”

“Don’t kid yourself, Hermione. Your probably soaking wet right now.” Harry interrupted with a grunt as he fished for another glass.

Straightening in her seat, Hermione unconsciously crossed her legs in effort to contain her sodden panties. “I. Am. Not.”

She knew Harry wouldn’t buy her lies – not when he had first experience to how easy she got tuned on by him. It was almost comical, Hermione conceded, to even try to lie to her friend.

Harry threw her a look as he moved past her, not saying anything before coming to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. “Come up and watch if you want. Or better yet, join in – seeing as we used to fuck when we were younger, you’re probably dying for another go.” And with that he left, the empty glasses jingling together with his loud footsteps.

Sitting still for what felt like hours, Hermione briefly thought about following him before it was squashed down. She couldn’t do that. No, she wouldn’t, she was with Ron now, and there was no way she was even going to watch. With her best friend’s name being uttered under her breath with every insult imaginable, Hermione left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione knew he was looking at her, she could feel his gaze crawling up her back – the intensity burrowing into her with his usual warmth. She wouldn’t look back though, she wouldn’t give him the opportunity after what she saw in his room – not to show him how easily affected her, even after so long he still got under her skin.

Ron’s hand curled possessively around her waist as the two stood aside in the Ministry hall – various groups of people filtering around, enjoying themselves in the celebration of Halloween. Hermione thought it was a rather dull affair, but one that obviously Ron seemed to enjoy as he hadn’t stopped smiling since the pair had arrived. She had to admit it was a breath of fresh air to see him smiling like he was, to forget about her dilemma with Harry, and to focus on her relationship with Ron. But that was getting rather difficult when the person in question was watching her from afar, seemingly unphased by the Halloween celebrations around him.

She spied a look over her shoulder, relieved and somewhat disappointed that he was no longer looking at her, and found herself watching him talk with Sirius and another unknown man – obviously pureblood at least judging from his fancy looking robes. She didn’t know why, but that she felt the clenching of her gut as she watched them – feeling like something was about to happen.

The three looked an odd pair, with Sirius donning fashionable robes that fitted well, Harry in a rather dashing muggle Tuxedo – and of course the other person, who was now leaning in close to Sirius, the two doing most of the talking as Harry stood aside with a bored expression.

“Ron,” Hermione said, shaking his arm slightly. “Do you know who Sirius is talking to?”

He turned them both, the pair facing in the direction of Harry. With his face twisting into something unreadable, Ron tugged Hermione closer. “I don’t know his name, but I think he’s Lord Greengrass,” Ron shrugged, leading Hermione towards a nearby food table.

“Lord Greengrass?” Hermione hoped she didn’t sound as surprised as she felt. What on earth was he doing with Sirius and Harry?

“Yeah. Dad said he’s looking for someone to marry his daughter. You probably remember her, Daphne Greengrass, was in our year. She was a right cow.”

Hermione definitely remembered her – the blonde beautiful witch that looked as if she could slap down anyone with her looks alone. She also remembered the Slytherin hanging around with Pansy Parkinson of all people, the two a rather devious pair in their Hogwarts days. She ignored the shiver up her spine at the thought of her and Harry anywhere near each other.

She could easily picture her best friend and the Slytherin witch together – a rather striking pair Hermione begrudgingly admitted, with Harry’s fair skin and sharp looks with Daphne’s pale skin with blonde hair and almost Veela-like complexion - they’d be a perfect patch in the pureblood world. Potter and Greengrass, a rather potent mix.

Surely Sirius wouldn’t agree to the two of them marrying? He’d probably have nothing to do with it, Hermione fretted, knowing Harry would be overly eager to get to know some one as beautiful as Daphne Greengrass.

With her mind whirling, Hermione didn’t notice her hand tightening on Ron’s arm until he pulled away – clearly focused on the plates of food before him.

Hermione trained her eyes on Harry again, spotting the new dubbed Lord Greengrass had called his older daughter to his side. Even from a decent distance away, Hermione could notice the curious, yet interested look in her eyes – one that’d probably form into something much more in time as she twirled a strand of her blonde hair. Harry too was no longer looking bored as he held the Slytherins gaze with his own, a playful smirk on his lips as he studied her – the two obviously in deep thought about each other.

Witches and Wizards around them eyed them, some with surprise and others with deep thought – obviously thinking the same thing as Hermione as they knew what was being talked about.

Both Sirius and Lord Greengrass continued to talk freely, leaving Harry and Daphne in their own bubble as he stepped closer to her, his larger frame towering over the smaller Greengrass as she seemed none too phased by his imposing height – if anything she practically glowed under him, with her hand playfully righting Harry’s bow tie, an enchanting smile tugging at her lips.

She tore her eyes away, rolling her eyes as they landed on Ron comically swiping away crumbs from his robes. Hermione immediately thought it’d be a good idea to ignore Harry, especially when she could hear the musical laughter of Daphne Greengrass, and the familiar chuckle of her best friend. It wouldn’t be too long before her friend talked his way into her knickers – his silver tongue having that affect on most people he talked too.

 


	12. Married? - Harry/Daphne (Some-what Harry/Draco)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several smutty one-shots that feature Harry raised by Sirius. Many different pairings - M/F, M/M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter to be married? And to who? Well, that's for Harry to decide.

** Married? **

“I think it’s time for you to get married.” Sirius said over his cup of tea, not sounding comical at all as he sat next to his wife of ten years – a part-Veela witch who was just as devious as he was, and she too agreed with his words as she nodded with a pretty smile.

Harry, with one hand poised to turn the page of his book, bit back a groan. He slammed the book shut and leant back in his seat, scratching at his stubble.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” Harry questioned, refusing to play along as Sirius sent him a look that Harry couldn’t quite register.

Before Sirius was able to speak, his wife Alice interjected, “I’m sure I can hook you up with some of my nieces, Harry. You’ve already met a few and we know that they’re looking for a strapping man like yourself.”

 It was as if someone had flipped a switch, her words acting as if Harry had swallowed a calming draught – bloody Veela’s and their passive magic. And speaking of Veela nieces, Harry definitely wasn’t going down that alley, because he knew first-hand of Alice’s nieces – all of them breath-taking in their looks – blonde hair, slim waist, plump arses and sizeable chests – the whole package that Harry found he rather liked, which was something he partook in numerous times with his visits to magical France – even testing the waters with her nephew’s which looked, and acted like girls more than anything else.  But the problem was that they didn’t have much going on upstairs, the majority of them frothing at the mouth to see who the best gold-digger was, so to speak. Harry knew they’d end up incinerating him in his sleep if he were to marry one – cocky attitude and all that.

“Yeah, that isn’t going to happen Alice.” Harry laughed sarcastically, ignoring Sirius as he watched him stifle a laugh. His godfather already knowing about his involvements with Alice’s family.

Alice’s eyebrows drew together, a stern look on her face. It was a look that would look odd on another person, but only served to make her look all the more stunning as she levelled Harry’s stare.

“And why not?”

“Because I’m twenty-three? And I’m well old enough to be making my own decisions.” Harry said, standing up with a stretch and a groan. He turned his back and smiled as he heard Alice’s tsk of disapproval.

“Now that’s where your wrong, my dear.” Alice said sweetly as Harry now stood in front of a towering book-case. Her words were followed as Alice took a delicate sip of her own tea, all the image of elegance as her cup clinked on the saucer.

“Wrong?” Harry questioned, turning back with a curious look.

Sirius couldn’t meet his eyes as Harry looked to and from his wife and Godfather. Alice seemed happy enough as she stood up from her seat – and just like every other Veela, she was tall for a woman, but not tall enough as she only came up to Harry’s chin as she now stood in front of him with clasped hands.

Harry had to fight back his growing grin, knowing that Alice didn’t like it when she had to look up at Harry’s imposing height of over six foot – which was something that her nieces and nephews shared in common, or rather tolerated when Harry was the one bending them over – stubborn pride of a Veela was a great thing when broken into a moaning mess.

She raised her small, creamy hands to wipe away at imaginary dust sitting on Harry’s shoulders before smiling triumphantly up at him. Harry didn’t quite like that, knowing her next words would probably put him on his ass. Which they did.

“Seeing as your still under Sirius’ charge, he’s obliged to find you a wife, someone that will bear your children to carry on the Potter line.” Her eyes lit up already at the mention of wife, which meant wedding, and by the Potter line, meant children – probably lots of them if Alice was in charge. “And I don’t see what’s wrong, Harry. I’m sure we’ll find someone eligible soon.”

Harry blinked, ignoring Alice’s blue eyes as he looked to his godfather, narrowing his eyes as the man in question was now hiding behind the Daily Prophet.

Harry growled, flicking his hand as the Newspaper in his hand flew up into the air before neatly piling on the table – folded and waiting.

“Sirius?” Harry questioned, waiting for his godfather to answer him with a hint of impatience on his tone.

He looked at Harry for a few seconds before blowing out a tired breath. “She’s right, Harry. I’m obliged to find you one – it’s something that I’ve been putting off for years now, hoping that you’d settle down on your own.”

Harry grimaced, pushing his glasses up into his hair and rubbed at his eyes. He ignored the squeal of delight as Alice sat down against next to Sirius, already chatting on about her love for weddings and who should come. His back hit the book-case behind him as leant into it, looking up at the ceiling with a surreal laugh.

Just my luck, Harry thought and then pushed himself off the book-case. “Well this is fucking shite, isn’t it?” Harry said to himself with a humourless laugh.

Alice, as Harry knew she would, frowned at his words – but didn’t chide him, probably thinking he had a lot on his mind – which Harry certainly did as he paced the room in thought.

He carried on pacing for a few moments, occasionally stopping for a brief moment before starting again – by the time he was finished, his hair was messier than usual. “I need some air.” Which usually meant he was off somewhere, Sirius knew this too as he rolled his eyes with a smile.

The married pair watched as Harry strode out the room with small smiles, eventually turning into laughs as they heard the back door open and slam shut moments later. Harry only focused on going to the one place he knew he’d find peace and an eager ear to vent too. Thinking that he’d rather think some more than Apparate there, Harry walked the forested path at the back of the Black Manor until he reached the Greengrass Manor, a place that Harry often visited seeing as his best friend grew up there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wishing that he should’ve Apparated, Harry swiped the bottom of his t-shirt across his sweaty face. The humid English summer playing havoc as he finally reached Greengrass Manor. He debated taking his damp t-shirt off, but relented against it, knowing he’d give Daphne’s mother a heart-attack if she saw him prancing around without a shirt on her land.

Harry came to a halt as he got closer, noticing Daphne was outside on the grass – lounging in the sun on her back, her blonde hair fanned out onto the grass as she had her eyes closed, a small smile tugged at her lips as the person next to her, Tracy Davis, chatted away.

Although Tracy was there, Harry couldn’t find himself to care as he returned to look at his best-friend. She was shoe-less, which left her soft feet crossed freely across the ankles. Her floral summer dress left little to the imagination as it ended mid-thigh, the cloth occasionally whipping up in the slight breeze, giving Harry a rather enticing view. He’d saw of Daphne’s creamy legs numerous times – shaped perfectly with a hint of tone that led up to wide hips and a small waist, an attractive feature that Daphne suited perfectly. He also noticed that the dress was low cut, giving anyone a sinful, yet brief, look at Daphne’s pert breasts.

Deciding to make himself known, and to play around, Harry walked across the open grass and finally took off his drenched t-shirt. He threw himself down ungracefully next to the pair, laughing at their shriek of surprise.

“Hello you two.” Harry sang, resting his head on his hands as he looked up at the cloud free sky.

Daphne, with a hand across her chest, slapped at Harry’s bare chest. “Harry! You frightened us!” Although she shouted, Harry could tell she was happy he’d shown up.

“What are you doing here?” Tracy asked, lying back down from her fright. Harry knew the pair were eyeing him up – a usual thing that even he took part in when they weren’t looking.

“I’m to be married, so I’ve come to get some air.” Harry said, deciding it’d be better to tell them outright.

The two were silent for a moment before they burst out into laughter, Daphne cupping a hand over her mouth and Tracy rolling over onto her side as she laughed freely.

“Laugh it up while you can,” Harry joked, turning onto his head to meet Daphne’s gaze. “I’m sure you two will be in the same situation as me soon enough.”

That seemed to get Tracy’s attention as she stopped laughing and sat upright – her brown hair mused with grass.

“What? Really?” Daphne hadn’t said anything since, her mouth turned into a small smile, watching Harry and Tracy bicker.

“Don’t be a prat, Tracy, of course it will happen to you.”

“It will not!” She hissed, standing and dusting her hair. “I’m going to use your Floo, Daphne.” And without waiting for an answer, she marched into the Manor – a funny spectacle as Daphne moved over to lie shoulder to shoulder with Harry – her bare shoulder meeting Harry’s.

Harry stifled his grin as he felt her shiver at the contact of the two of them – it was a common occurrence, one that Harry didn’t really want to bring in the event that Daphne would most likely hex him if he were to say anything. But still, Daphne was an adventurous witch when she wasn’t around other people.

“You shouldn’t tease her like that, you know.” Daphne prodded, nudging Harry in the side. “She’s always worrying about things like that, with her father being Pureblood.”

Harry only shook his head with a laugh. “She knows I’m only having a laugh. And come on, we’ve known each other since we were kids, she should know by now that I’m pulling her leg.”

Daphne rolled onto her side, propping herself up on one arm and the other coming to rest on Harry’s solid stomach. Her fingers ghosted up his chest, nails dragging ever slightly. “You always did have a way with words,” she murmured, her hand now up to Harry’s neck – It continued going upwards to trace the curve of Harry’s jaw.

“I like this,” Daphne laughed lightly, her fingers filtering through the light stubble. She laid back on her back, only this time her head resting on Harry’s chest.

It was a comfortable position for the pair as they lounged in the sun. Daphne idly played with Harry’s free hand as it hung at her side, her smaller fingers entwining with his on the grass.

“Are you really to be married?” Daphne murmured, her hair tickling Harry’s chest. There was a hint of concern on her tone, Harry noted, as he opened his eyes with a tired sigh.

“Sadly, yeah.” Harry whispered.

“Do you know who?” Daphne asked, sitting up to look down at Harry – her eyes boring into his.

“Not yet, no.” Harry sat up on one elbow, his free hand moving to trace Daphne’s neck.

Daphne’s eyes fluttered at the contact as she leant into his touch, her mouth twitching at the corners as his hand feathered through the back of her hair. It was a tranquil look, one that Harry always wanted to bring out from his best-friend – just to see his beautiful friend smile never failed to send a pang to his gut.

“And what about you?”

“What about me?” Daphne asked with her eyes closed.

“When are you going to be sold away like cattle as well?”

Daphne opened her eyes briefly, shooting Harry an annoyed look before pinching his chest. “I’ll be the one to decide who I’m being _sold off_ too.”

“Oh, really?” Harry asked with a grin. “And who will you be deciding on?”

Daphne was quiet for a moment, her eyes roaming Harry’s face before looking towards the Greengrass Manor, and to eventually return to lock her eyes with Harry’s. “I’m still undecided.”

“Hmm,” Harry murmured, his hand now playing with a strand of Daphne’s hair. “I hope he treats you right. Whoever the lucky bloke is.”

“Lucky?” Daphne repeated.

“You’re a good catch.” Harry laughed, his hand now palming Daphne’s cheek playfully, “Maybe I should ask Sirius to get talking to your parents.” Harry joked, cooling his expression as he waited for her reaction.

Daphne laughed prettily at his comment, her mouth turning briefly to lay a featherlight kiss onto Harry’s palm. “You’re not so bad yourself, Harry.”

The two laughed as Harry leant back down, bringing his friend with him as she laid on top of him. He could feel her smile against his bare skin. He’d calmed down now – the feeling of Daphne pressed up against him and the cool breeze in a hot summer’s day – it almost made him wish he could lay there forever, with Daphne in his arms and her teasing words buzzing in his ears.

Maybe that wouldn’t be a bad thing, Harry thought. He toyed with the idea of actually asking Sirius to get his arse over to Greengrass Manor. He was joking just before, but it was a sound idea when Harry thought more into it. They were best friends, came from the same house, grew up together, lived just a walk away, and it helped that Daphne was a looker – the type that you’d take a second glance at if she were to walk past you.

“I hope you’re not falling asleep on me.” Harry said aloud after a while. He moved a hand to rest on Daphne’s head, stroking her hair.

Daphne hummed into his chest, confirming Harry’s words as she sounded half-asleep already. With her hands clutching at Harry’s sides, she succumbed to her comfort and eventually drifted asleep in the warm summer’s day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leaning back into his seat, Harry resisted the urge to kick his feet up onto his desk. He really wanted to, to kick back and maybe even fall asleep if he could. But no. That wouldn’t be possible when he was currently at work, at his Auror desk, filing out Reports that only made him wish for an early death.

He looked across the room, noticing a few people working away, others pretending to work, and a couple killing time making cups of tea. It was a common occurrence, Harry found, that people would rather be called out on an assignment than waste away at their desks. Well, that applied to most, as Harry heard the all too familiar grunt of Ronald Weasley voice not too far away. The red-haired incompetent co-worker of Harry was usually at his desk, often found with a biscuit in his mouth and drink on hand.

Twisting his head slightly, Harry thought of sending a pinching hex, but couldn’t be bothered to even do that – so he just listened to his co-worker. “Up to anything this weekend, Seamus?” Harry had to fight back his groan as another co-worker, Seamus Finnigan, sat on the corner of Ron’s desk and spoke in his rather annoying squeak of a voice. Now, Harry thought, he really should send a hex over to them – or anything to stop the two fools from doing whatever they were doing.

“Nothing much, probably go out for a few drinks though.”

“Ah, maybe I’ll join you. Could even invite the old gang, you know, get the lions back together for the weekend.” Weasley laughed, patting his ever-growing stomach. The result of too many visits to the Leaky Cauldron.

Groaning aloud, Harry finally kicked his feet up onto his desk. Just imaging being anywhere near that lot would send him mad, Harry winced. The two carried on talking, growing ever louder as people from neighbouring desks glared their way.

He stayed like that for a while, not caring that people frowned at his boots up on his desk, until his attention was diverted by the arrival Daphne of all people – the blonde witch trailed by her younger sister Astoria, and to top it all off – Harry’s old house-mate, the lithe Draco Malfoy. Daphne noticed him from afar, her hand raising to send him a small wave and happy smile – which Harry returned with his familiar grin. Astoria too waved, the former Greengrass whispering to her husband Draco as the two sisters parted from Malfoy.

Draco, free over the over-bearing women he liked to call, came to lean on Harry’s desk – a hand running through his elegant shoulder length hair. It reminded him too much of Alice’s family, Harry thought, noticing Draco rub tiredly at his eyes.

“Tired?” Harry questioned, already knowing the answer.

“Like you wouldn’t believe.” He yawned, covering his mouth with a pale fist.

“Astoria wearing you out, I take it?” Harry said, laughing as Draco narrowed his eyes at him.

Draco didn’t answer for a few seconds, the Slytherin too busy applying many charms to his creased uniform and tousled hair. Harry rolled his eyes, containing his laugh as Draco’s necessity to looks presentable at all times. It was uncanny now, the resemblance to Alice’s family – almost too much, Harry coughed a laugh back, watching Draco finish off with his wand.

“Are you really a bloke, or a girl, Draco? I’m sure I’ve just saw you apply more charms than Daphne does when she’s getting ready.”

Harry couldn’t help the snort the escaped him when one of Draco’s perfectly kept eyebrows arched in annoyance. He eyed Harry up and down, face morphing as if he just looked at the bottom of a bin.

“Presentation matters, Potter. It’d do you some good if you put some effort into yourself for once, rather than chasing skirt.” He pocketed his wand, crossing his arms. Harry couldn’t take the bloke seriously when he was wearing the ridiculous Auror robes, especially when they looked comical on such person such as Draco. Harry just couldn’t help laughing when Draco flaunted around like a peacock.

Harry looked down at himself, splaying his arms wide. “I don’t see anything bad here, Draco. And it works well enough for what I want, so I don’t see a problem.” Which was true as Harry was dressed formally for work as usual – albeit forgoing Robes for a three-piece Muggle suit – an action that only served to annoy Draco as his jaw ticked. The only piece of wizardry clothing he had on was his shoulder holster, the charmed leather keeping tight hold of his wand.

“Well enough?” Draco said. “A man of your station should be married by now, you know, not jumping between a different bed every night.”

At the word _married_ Harry couldn’t help the growl that left his lips, nor the twitching at his jaw as he stood from up from his seat. Draco seemed to notice Harry’s annoyance as he threw his head back with a laugh.

“Wait. Let me guess. Has Sirius finally decided your time is up?” Harry didn’t say anything. “This is great, really great. Harry potter to be married.” He laughed, somehow the picture of elegance as his soft features contorted into an actual laugh for once, not the normally condescending chuckle he usually did.

Draco stood back as Harry finally came to his full height, his mouth still going on and on as Harry suited up his vest with a sigh. “I’m sure she’ll be a lucky lady, who ever she is.” Harry still didn’t say anything as he fastened his jacket and rolled his shoulders before moving to peer down at the _much_ smaller Malfoy.

“Maybe I can go fetch Bulstrode for you—"

“Are you finished yet?” Harry interrupted, not caring that he’d backed Draco up into his own desk – his friend’s cheeks suddenly a pale pink as Harry used his height to his advantage. Harry had done this numerous times, and it never once failed as Draco looked defeated already, and somewhat turned on.

“Well?” Harry carried on, noticing Draco holding a breath before nodding. It was eerily similar to Alice’s nephew’s, Harry noted. Maybe there was something Draco was keeping behind closed doors, something that he kept from his radical father.

“Good.” Harry said with a feral grin at Draco’s continuous silence. Harry wasn’t surprised by Draco’s sudden silence, it wasn’t the first time he’d submitted people like this – imposing height, muscular build and a reputation with a wand swayed people to think about their actions.

He patted Draco’s cheek and ruffled his hair for good measure, which only made him squeak like a child. “I’ve got work to do, so I’ll see you tomorrow, Draco.” Harry waited once more for Draco’s nod which came soon after before steeping back. He gave Draco a quick sweep, taking in the laboured breath, coloured cheeks, dilated pupils, and the small bulge in his trousers. If that was what Astoria had to put up with, Harry wondered who the _man_ was in that marriage, and whether Draco liked it that way – to be the bottom, to put it bluntly.

Harry briefly thought about finding Daphne as he turned and walked way, maybe seeing whatever she was doing and then whisk her away for an early lunch – anything to get away from the Ministry. But he thought against it with Draco’s mocking words still buzzing around his head. It’d only been a couple of days since he visited Greengrass Manor, and had still yet to pop the question to Sirius. Should he do it? Or simply find another willing wife from another family?

No, that just wouldn’t work, Harry internally groaned as he brushed past people. If it had to be anyone, then it had to be someone he at least knew, and liked to a certain degree. It only took a few moments of thinking for Harry to come up with nothing at all, his thoughts picturing Daphne whenever he thought of the word ‘wife.’ And with the single thought of Daphne and the word wife together, Harry couldn’t help himself picturing her moaning beneath him, listening to her shout out his name. Merlin, he really was deep in this mess.

If Harry wasn’t too busy brain-storming ideas, he would’ve noticed a familiar pair of eyes following his movement towards the floo’s. Their curious gaze tracking his movements with their breath held and hands clutching at Robes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nursing his drink, Harry leant on the balcony, his eyes watching the crowd below him. He was at Greengrass Manor once again, only this time the place was full of people celebrating Daphne’s Mothers’ birthday. And as you’d expect, the Manor had a lot of Pureblood families around, which led to mothers looking to marry off their single daughters. Harry himself had been cornered more than five times already by such people, and each time he’d scurried away with a poor excuse. Which led him to where he was now, in the Greengrass Library balcony – a rather intimate place with its dark furniture and wooded interior – it was a place Harry often found himself when he was younger, with Daphne at his side as they laughed through steamy novels her mother fought were hidden well.

Harry laughed at the memory, bring his glass up to finish his Whiskey and placed it on the ground next to him. He carried on looking down, noticing people making their way back into the Manor as cool wind blew across the grass. He found Astoria and Draco milling about, her hand clutching at his arm as they talked to everyone they could. Draco looked as if he’d rather be somewhere else, but he hid it will with a smile that wasn’t convincing Harry. Astoria steered him around, proving Harry’s thoughts from the other day that yes, Draco was indeed whipped. Probably a lot more than that, Harry thought with a chuckle.

“What’s so funny?” A familiar voice interrupted his thoughts. Harry smiled, glancing over his shoulder as Daphne stood a few paces behind him. He couldn’t help taking in her dress, the tightness of it exposing her small waist and wide hips, nor the exposed shoulders and collar bone. Her pale skin was something to die for, and it was even more so when his eyes drifted to the slit at her thigh, exposing just a little bit of more skin. Fuck, he really shouldn’t be looking – but he couldn’t help picturing what she’d feeling like under his tongue as he tasted her.

“Just laughing at Draco as usual,” Harry said as he turned back. He shuffled to give Daphne room as she came to lean on the balcony next to him. He had to contain his groan at the small that wafted from her – it was divine, something he wouldn’t mind on his sheets.

“Ah, I see.” Daphne laughed prettily, her eyes tracking her sister. “It’s nice to see she’s got him on a short Leash.”

A Leash, now that was something Harry could see around Daphne’s pretty neck as she kneeled before him. Maybe he’d tug harshly, and she would groan out at the scraping of leather on skin. Yep, he was deep in it now, so deep he probably couldn’t even breathe if he tried.

Harry spied a look at her, watching her gaze out into the crowd. It was a warm night, with a slight breeze that arrived every so often – that breeze blew lightly into the Balcony, causing strands of Daphne’s loose hair to flutter. It was something that Harry couldn’t tear his eyes away, an image that only served him to run a hand through his hair in frustration. Merlin, he really wanted to bend her over his balcony and hike her dress up.

“Harry? Everything alright?” Harry hadn’t even noticed her turn to him, one elbow resting on the balcony as the other touched his elbow delicately.

“What? Yeah, I’m fine. Was just thinking about something, stupid really.” Harry replied, ignoring the tingle at his elbow as she threaded her arm through his.

“Are you _sure_?” Daphne sang, stepping closer to him, her eyes comically wide with a note of teasing on her tone. She tilted her chin up, ready for a challenge that would usually come. It was something that Harry found he liked about her, that she stood her ground whatever the situation.

Harry shook his head, biting back an itching smile. “It was nothing, don’t worry.” Harry already knew she wouldn’t buy it, but was thankful enough she didn’t push on him as she smiled up at him. She leant into his side, her head resting against Harry. He knew she would question him later, the ever-present friend that wanted to know the ins-and-outs of Harry Potter.

They stood like that for a few moments, basking in each other’s warm company. People eventually entered the Manor below them, voices dying out as the last couple, Astoria and Draco, closed the door behind them. It was quite now, save for the hooting of owls in the nearby trees at the back of the Manor. A tranquil scene that Harry found he didn’t want to leave, especially with badgering pureblood mothers and daughters waiting downstairs like the predators they were.

“Why we’re you up here all alone?” Daphne said softly.

Harry thought of not telling her the truth, but knew she’d find out soon enough – or probably already did, but just wanted to hear it herself. “You know that there are a lot of mother and daughter’s downstairs?” She nodded against him, “and you definitely know what they come to events like these for. I’ve already been cornered more than a few times.”

She turned her head, muffling her laugh into his arm. Harry joined in the laugh moments later. If anyone would’ve stumbled in on them, they would think they’d lost their minds.

“Really?” She questioned, already knowing the answer as she carried on laughing.

Harry nodded, scratching at the stubble on his chin. “I’m a good catch apparently, the talk of the Manor.”

Daphne laughed again, squeezing Harry’s arm. “I wouldn’t go that far, Harry. You’re an _alright_ catch.”

Harry mock growled, only causing Daphne to laugh more before it drifted back into silence. She edged closer, leaning more into Harry, causing him to lean his back into the balcony. Her other hand fisted the front of Harry’s shirt, her head burrowing against him.

“Daphne?” Harry questioned, laying a hand on her bare shoulder. “What’s up?” He questioned again with a small incredulous laugh.

She didn’t answer for a few seconds before lifting her head to gaze up at Harry. “I’m to be married as well.”

Harry stilled, his hand unconsciously gripping her shoulder tighter. “Have your parents already found someone?” He tried to hide the annoyance in his voice, thinking about the possibilities of Daphne in another man’s arms. Even though they were only friends, Harry couldn’t stand the look of it, knowing he’d end up ripping the mans head off if she were to be married to someone else.

“No,” she shook her head, “not yet. Probably soon though.” She laid her head on Harry’s chest, breathing in a deep sigh. It was a tired one, Harry noted.

The pair entered into silence again, Harry’s thoughts drifting further into turmoil as he encircled her waist with his arms, drawing her closer to his chest. It was a protective manor, but Harry couldn’t think of what he was protecting her from – but he couldn’t find it in himself to care, he just wanted to be greedy for once. And to be greedy, Harry knew he had to take a _step_ in that direction, one that he had been holding off for a while now. He cursed himself, knowing that he should have talked to Sirius earlier, knowing that there was a possibility he could watch from afar as Daphne was whisked away by someone else. And with that image, Harry braced himself for what he had to do.

“Daphne,” Harry said, his thumb skimming across her lower back. She answered with a muted groan into his chest, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. “What about you and me?”

That got her attention as she lifted her head, confusion across her face. “What do you mean?”

“Seeing as we’re being sold away like cattle, why don’t we get together?” Harry said, holding her gaze and hoping she wouldn’t turn him down.

Daphne too held his gaze, her eyes eventually drifting down his face to his lips before sweeping back up. “Have you been thinking about this for a while?”

Finding the trees interesting all of a sudden, Harry struggled to hold back his toothy grin. “Maybe.”

With one of her hands tightening even more at Harry’s shirt, Daphne used her other to grip at Harry’s chin, turning him back towards her. “Now this is new,” she teased, flattening herself against Harry – a low moan leaving her as her breasts met Harry’s hard chest – “Harry Potter _wanting_ something from me.”

“You’re such a tease,” Harry hissed, one hand moving to cup the back of Daphne’s neck. He revelled in the feeling of her tight nipples grazing against him. At least now he had something to work with. He raised his other hand, cupping her cheek, his thumb prying into her ready mouth. It tightened around his thumb, her mouth and tongue working together as Harry groaned at the contact. He preferred his cock to be in there, but could do without for now.

Daphne pulled back slightly, Harry’s thumb resting on her lower lip. “This _tease_ is going to be your wife.”

Harry blinked, taken aback for a moment before letting loose a hearty laugh. “Daphne Potter. Now that’s go a ring to it.” She took him back into her mouth, mouth curling into a smile at the mention of _Daphne Potter_.

Wanting more, Harry released her neck to run his hand down her back, trailing along the way to grip tightly at her rear. He squeezed it in his palm, delighting in the moan that left her mouth. It was something he didn’t want to let go off, something so soft, yet tight could only be the cause for his downfall if he were to really work with it.

Daphne pulled back again, only this time with a sweet pop as Harry cupped her cheek fully. With eyes wide and laboured breath, Daphne pulled Harry down harshly – their lips connecting with tongues lapping at each other in earnest.

Daphne hiked one leg up, curling it around Harry’s side as his mouth moved to her neck – his teeth nipping at her skin towards her collarbone, which was immediately feasted upon as Harry aimed to mark her.

“H-Harry,” Daphne panted, grinding her core against him.

“Yes?” Harry questioned, his mouth trailing back up to Daphne’s lips.

“What if someone comes in?”

Blinking, Harry turned and eyed the door. “How about we take this to your room?”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Being led to her room, Harry squeezed her much smaller hand in his own. Even though they are no longer entangled, Harry strained to keep his cock hidden from anyone that could stumble upon them, the smell of her still wafting into his nose. He’s been in her room many times. It was dark just like the library and has that certain charm that Daphne gives off effortlessly.

“Look at us,” Daphne says. On the wall there are several animated photographs, a few of Daphne and her parents, but mostly Daphne, Tracy, Astoria and Harry. But it’s one picture she’s motioning too, and it hung near the window overlooking the path towards the house. It holds both Daphne and Harry, their bodies swaying together at one of Alice’s many balls that are held each year. Daphne is the image is beauty and elegance, her Slytherin Green ball grown swaying in animation. “I look at that picture a lot.”

“Because you were in my fabulous arms?” Harry says with a cheeky smile which is followed by a laugh as Daphne smacks his arm.

Harry pulls her back to him, her back to his front, the pair standing at the foot of the bed, staring at the picture of them swaying to the music. Softly, Harry brushes whisks of her away and runs his fingers down the curve of her neck. “Tell me what you like about the picture,” he takes hold of her dress, pushing it off her shoulders and exposing the bareness of her back. It loosens more, revealing acres of pale skin, the silky material only needing a small tug to pool at the floor.

Kissing her is what he wants, but Harry relents against it, deciding to play around a little. Her skin is luring his mouth to her shoulders, his tongue drawing lines between her shoulder-blades.

“I thought what it would be like to kiss you that night,” she starts, her body shivering beneath his touch. “Whether you would kiss me back or not.”

“And now that you know, what did it feel like?”

“Like something I should have done years ago,” she whispers, glancing over her shoulder at Harry before turning back. And with that, Harry takes it as an invitation to tip her dress over the edge and watch as it falls off her body to pool at her feet.

Daphne steps out of the dress and spins on her heel to face Harry. “And what are you going to do now?”

With almost every inch of her on display for Harry, and his to ravage, her challenging and teasing tone is crystal clear. He undoes the buttons of his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders, and throwing it at a nearby chair. “What do you think I’m going to do?”

Daphne’s eyes flash as she launches at him, skin on skin, and the pair are thrust back to where they started. Cradling her body to his, Harry rests a knee on the edge of her bed and lets himself fall. Their mouths do the talking, lips taking, and tongues giving.

Harry adventures every inch of her skin he can reach, moving from her plump lips to her neck, down to her full breasts. Her nipples stand achingly to attention, looking inviting. With each taste of her, Harry’s cock gets harder, wanting to break free of its so-called confinement. His mouth makes its way down the edges of her panties, breathing in the smell of her arousal before its out in the open. Hooking two fingers into her waistband, Harry rises slowly, and drags the lace strips down her legs. Almost on instinct, her legs begin to fall together, but he holds her knee in protest. “Leave them open.”

Daphne relaxes under his command as he throws his own layer of clothes to the side, their impatience almost too much now. She looks at Harry, drunk with desire. “You’re even more perfect with no clothes on.” At the mention of _no clothes_ , Daphne’s eyes zero in at Harry’s free cock.  It’s almost comical the way her eyes bulge slightly, before focusing in on it. Well endowed would be the term, but not the one Daphne would use – probably something along the lines of, “I’m a lucky girl tonight.”

Harry laughs, gripping his cock at her appraisal, watching her still looking down at the thing. It wouldn’t be the first time Harry had been in this situation, one memorable memory being Alice’s nephews actually drooling at the sight of it. _Bloody Veela’s_.

“What are you waiting for?” she goads, her fingers teasing the top of her slit.

Never one to agonise over what to do with his cock, the words stumble out. “I can’t decide whether I want your pretty lips around my cock, or to shag you senseless.”

Daphne smiles. A full-blown one, teeth visible. She gets up onto her knees and rests her arms on Harry’s solid shoulders. On instinct, Harry takes hold of her waist. Her mouth edges closer to Harry’s ear, “Just as long as it’s more than once.”

“I think your forgetting who I am, Daphne.”

“Well then, don’t think too hard on it,” she nips at his bottom lip. “We can do whatever we want all night.”

“Fuck, you’re going to be the death of me.”

“Now that would be a way to go.” She falls backwards on the bed, with a teasing smile on her face, and Harry follows quickly after. He kisses the smile off her face, transforming it into a moan as his finger slides through her wet folds. His thumb robs softly over her clit, whilst a second finger slides into her. The contact has her arching beneath Harry, almost breathless and crying out. Small shivers run through her, as she clenches around his fingers. “I’d slow down if I were you, we’re only just getting started.” He carries on, adding pressure to her throbbing bud, and she bucks up against him. She swiftly finds her euphoria as his fingers hit her perfect spot.

Harry kisses up her body, capturing her moan with his mouth; savouring her moment of bliss. His cock nudges at her entrance, the thick head of his cock, slick with pre-cum, ready and waiting.

Slipping inside of her, Harry’s breath catches in his throat. It’s warm and waiting as he fully sheathes his cock into her. Groaning, he thrusts into her, craving more friction.

They both collide in a rush of rough, and crazed kisses. Tongues meet each other as Harry drives himself into her, and she arches herself into him – basking in the fullness inside of her, a feeling that’d never leave her - as if Harry is leaving a mark inside of her, marking her as his own.

Daphne digs her heels into him, as he pounds hard into her. “Fuck, Harry, I’m going to come again.”

A boasting chuckle leaves Harry’s mouth. “That’s what you wanted, right?” He slips a finger between them, pinching at her clit, edging her ever closer to her release.

Daphne clutches to Harry, her nails digging into his back as she reaches her peak once more. Her breathing becomes more rapid as her body turns from coiled to care free in a single thrust.

Harry’s own release sits heavy, teasing with every thrust, and with every wet clench around his cock. He pounds into her, his balls slapping against her, bringing himself to tip her over the edge just one last time. He pulls back slightly, bracing himself on either side of her. Gazing downwards, Harry drinks in the almost hypnotic swaying of her breasts as they move in motion of his thrusts. He slams into her, deep and fast, the bliss-filled cries of his name coming from her tired throat. Everything blurs as he gets lost in the almost animal need to give and take – with heat crawling up his spine, and the thread holding him back snaps as he unloads into her.

Coming down from his high, Harry pulls his cock out slowly with a groan. Smiling with satisfaction, Harry drinks in the sight of her slick thighs and cum-oozing slit. They kiss each other; unhurried, sated, basking in the afterglow.

Harry lets himself deflate against her, feeling as if he was going to slip into the mattress.

“I could get used to that.” Daphne smiles, looking like the cat who caught the canary. She slips a hand down her stomach, until it reaches her slit. Two fingers dip in for a moment before pulling back, slick with her juice and covered in Harry’s release. It’s a sight Harry wants to replay over and over again as she brings her fingers to her mouth – her pretty little mouth sucking at the digits before pulling them out with a smile.

“Keep doing that and you won’t leave this bed for a week.” Harry says, tucking his hands underneath his head.

Sitting up, Daphne stretches her legs over the side of the bed and looks back at Harry mischievously. “Maybe I’ll just chain you to the bed, use you when I please.”

“That doesn’t sound too bad actually.”

Daphne glances down at Harry’s semi-hard cock, even spent it’s still formidable and mouth-watering. She licks her lips and innocently shrugs. Before she can move, Harry stretches across the bed and snakes an arm around her waist, tucking his hand between her sodden legs. “I hope your ready for more, Daphne.”

Daphne laughs before slapping his hand away. She leans down towards him, slapping his ghosting hand away before pecking him on the lips. Her laughter rings out again as she dodges his gripping hands and skips towards her bathroom.

“Don’t make me come in there!” Harry shouted, cheeks hurting from the grin that spreads across his face. She simply laughed at his words behind the closed door.


End file.
